Journal de Penguin
by Traffy. D
Summary: Entre folie morbide, éclat étranger et obscure souvenir, Penguin tourne comme un pantin dans une danse macabre où les fils s'entrecroisent. Mais transcendant ces délires psychopathes et les horreurs psychédéliques, une main tendue l'attend. Tout est dans le titre. ( C'est le premier élément du projet Les deux inconnus ) YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Le journal de Penguin**

Le garçon est là. Il est en combinaison blanche. Un logo étrange se voit dessus.

Crayon à la main et son regard est perdu dans le vide. Même si on ne voit pas ses yeux, caché par ses cheveux d'un blanc très pur, son air pensif ne laisse pas beaucoup de choix pour savoir qu'il est en pleine réflexion. Il est seul dans sa petite cabine. Ici personne ne vient le déranger pour des broutilles mais seulement pour des questions de navigation même si en tant que navigateur du Heart il se doit d'être toujours présent.

Il est là. Son crayon coincé entre le pouce et l'index de sa main gauche. Les feuilles sont toujours vierges pourtant et il ne fait rien pour les graffiter de ratures grises.

Il est là. Assit sur cette chaise, sur ce bureau. Au fin fond des entrailles du Heart.

Alors il se penche sur ce cahier, et le bout de son crayon heurte la page.

« -_18h29-_

_Je ne sais pas. J'hésite. J'hésite à noter sur ce cahier ma vie. Et qui je suis. Mais c'est un cadeau du capitaine. Alors je ne peux pas le lui refuser. _

_Il a dit que c'était un carnet de voyage pour que je puisse y noter mes impressions. Mes envies. Mes humeurs. C'est stupide. _

_Je sais que c'était essentiellement parce que je suis complètement associal. _

_Depuis que je suis entré dans cette équipage, je ne parle à quasiment personne et me contente d'obéir aux ordres. Comme on est censé être un équipage uni, c'est un petit peu compliqué l'ambiance. Entre cet espèce de dégénéré de rouquin qui est fou de mécanique et des femmes ( les gonzesses, ça je peux comprendre, mais les rouages et les boulons…), l'ours polaire qui s'excuse tout le temps, le brun qui a la manie de trimbaler des bonbons dans ces poches et le capitaine qui devrait se diagnostiquer un syndrome de mégalomanie active et les autres, je ne saurais pas te dire qui est le plus bizarre d'entre eux. _

_A oui, Shashi ( le rouquin ) a fait la remarque que ça ressemblait beaucoup aux trucs pour filles, tu sais… le .. journal intime. Les autres ont rigolé ( même le capitaine a souri )mais après coup Bepo s'est excusé. Il est mignon comme ours. _

_Donc il faut te parler comme si tu étais un être vivant, ce qui est assez chelou en soit… mais bon, comme c'est le capitaine qui me l'a offert. Alors moi j'obéis. _

_Je m'appelle Penguin, j'ai 18 ans._

_J'aime les femmes, Bepo, les cartes et le chocolat_

_Je n'aime pas le bruit, la foule, les pingouins et la surenchère de sottises en tout genre. _

_Je n'aurais pas du naître. Je suis une erreur de parcours. _

_Alors en manque d'imagination, avec deux grammes d'alcool dans le sang et à deux doigts de l'infanticide, mes parents n'ont rien trouv__é__ de mieux à faire que de me trouver le nom d'un animal._ »

Il pousse un soupir découragé. Si ce sont ses premiers mots dans un journal, il se juge vraiment mal-barré.

« _-__7h01-_

_Pourtant, je les aime __bien. Malgré le fait que je ne leur ai pas beaucoup parl__é__ ( à peine adresser la parole à dire vrai ), ils se montrent sympathique envers moi. Ils ne sont pas __si méchants, __quand je me suis installé dans cette chambre après mon " kidnapping " , __ils m'ont aidé quand je porte mes lourdes caisses remplies de cartes__. __Mais je n'aime cette manie du capitaine d'être si hautain parfois. En revanche quant il est gentil, et qu'il nous autorise à faire des étincelle__s, __il paraît presque gentil__. _ »

Son crayon hésite devant la feuille et finalement décide de ne pas barrer les mots. Après tout, il les pense.

« _-__4h12-_

_Bepo, le capitaine, Shashi et tout l'équipage m'ont offert un bonnet. Il y a écrit Penguin dessus. Je crois qu'ils se foutent de moi ! Je les déteste ! Je suis dans ma chambre et la porte est fermée à clé. Je sais qu'elle ne tiendra pas longtemps face aux doigts habiles de Shashi, au fruit du démon du capitaine ou à la force de Bepo mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pour me séparer du monde extérieur ! Je ne suis pas entré chez les Heart pour ça ! »_

Les larmes s'écoulent de ses joues pâles. Le crayon tremble puis tombe. Elles détrempent le papier et le jeune homme s'effondre sur le bureau en sanglots agités. Son dos tressaute et se laisse aller à la tristesse de son propriétaire.

« -_5h02-_

_Ils se sont excusés. Ils pensaient me faire plaisir. Ils veulent que je leur pardonne. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir que ça me ferait aussi mal. Ils sont désolés. Shashi est venu et m'a présenté ses excuses les plus sincères. Je suis désolé d'avoir agi ainsi. Je suis allé m'excuser de mon emportement au prés du capitaine. Puis au reste de de l'équipage. Et ils m'ont tous pardonner. Je les aime. »_

Un sourire tranquille illumine son visage.

« _-9h57-_

_Pourquoi suis-je entré dans cet équipage de fous, déjà ? Il ont peinturluré mes cartes ! Je vais les tuer ! »_

Le jeune fait tomber la chaise dans son emportement. Et la porte claque. Au loin, on entend les rires étouffés et bientôt agonisants des fautifs.

_« -15h26-_

_Shashi et moi, nous avons caché le bonnet du capitaine. Je crois que nous allons mourir. Il est furax à souhait. Shashi se cache derrière mon lit et moi j'écris presque fébrilement de peur de me faire prendre. C'est idiot. Mais à présent il faut courir ! »_

Il est assis là. Tranquille, il relit tranquillement les pages. Soudain son rythmes d'écriture s'accélère brusquement.

Il vient de comprendre soudain pourquoi le capitaine le lui a offert. Alors doucement son crayon s'active plus vite sur la feuille de plus en plus vite.

« _-__23h59-_

_Je suis rentré dans l'équipage de Trafalgar Law pour… __deux__ raiso__ns__, __la première c'est parce que le capitaine a reconnue ma valeur, contrairement d'autre__s__. Il ne s'est pas détourné quant il m__'__a vu. Il n'a pas eu __c__e réflexe si caractéristique qu'on eu les autres. Il a soutenue mon regard. _

_Moi, l'orphelin en manque d'affection, il ne m'a pas ignoré. _

_Et la deuxième raison c'est que... j__e ne veux plus être une erreur. Quelque chose que l'on place dans un orphelinat parce qu'on n'a jamais eu envie de s'en occuper ! Je ne plus être celui dont tout le monde se moque joyeusement parce qu'on en a envie ! »_

Il s'acharne sur le crayon, il tambourine sur le papier, rature et réinscrit, gomme et note avec fièvre. Puis enfin sa main se calme, son esprit si échauffé, reprend sa température normale et il redevient ce garçon impassible aux cheveux blancs tenant un crayon assis sur une chaise, devant un bureau, au fin fond des entrailles du Heart.

Avec une application inédite, il retranscrit les derniers mots.

« -_00h00-_

_Je veux juste que l'on sache que j'existe. Vous m'aiderez les gars, hein ?! Et vous aussi Cap'tain ! »_


	2. Chapter 2

Ceci c'est passé avant. Faut bien que j'explique ce qu'était noter adorable petit Penguin avant de devenir membre de l'équipage du Heart !

Tenshi D. Clara Merci c'est très gentil de ta part. Et je trouvais intéressant de développer le fait qu'ils n'ont pas pu avoir cette relation fusionnelle d'un coup !

Nety : Les fautes d'orthographes et moi, c'est l'amour fou. T'imagines même pas et pourtant je fais de mon mieux^^.

Nocturnis**-**Lepus Évidemment que c'est mignon ! C'est Penguin quoi ! Shishi !

**Chasseur de Prime**

Solitaire. C'est ce qui le définissait le mieux. Le mot qui d'une certaine manière, relatait toute sa vie.

Son enfance. Son état actuel.

Bien que ces deux notions ne soient, à dire vrai, pas totalement opposées.

Assis à ce bar, un verre d'un scotch quelconque à la main, son regard se perdait dans les fissures du bois qui constituaient le mur en face de lui.

L'endroit etait anodin. Juste le minimum syndical à quelques dizaines de mètres d'un port.

La seule particularité que l'on pourrait noter, se limiterait à l'étalage grossier de bouteilles coloré sur le comptoir.

_Il détestait la surenchère de sottises pourtant. _

Il n'aime pas mais ici, il le sait, c'est un bon endroit.

Pas au niveau des taux exorbitants d'alcool que l'on peut trouver dans un seul verre mais plutôt grâce à sa position. Un vrai attrape pirates.

Ceux là, d'ailleurs affluaient en masse et pareil à des abeilles, remplissaient comme dans une ruche de miel, le bar. De l'agitation, les bruits plus ou moins gracieux des pirates saoul et les murmures dégoûtés des rares citoyens voulant échapper à leurs quotidiens lambdas qui se faisait tout petit et les exclamations extasiées des prostituées en chaleur.

_Il détestait le bruit, la foule, pourtant._

Il s'ennuyait. Oui, ce mot pouvait aussi décrire son état actuel. Il ne faisait rien à part compter les regards dédaigneux qu'on lui lançait. Peu-être justifié d'ailleurs.

Son style vestimentaire n'y était pour rien du tout. Une veste en jean ouverte sur son tee-shirt blanc sans manches. Ajouter à ça une ceinture métallisée qui maintenait en place un pantalon gris qui floutait les contours de ses jambes et une paires de bottes noires, et vous vous accorderez tous pour dire que ce n'est pas en portant ceci que l'on se fait remarquer d'habitude.

Son physique non plus n'est pas en tord. Des cheveux blancs qui couvre en partit son visage androgyne mais indéniablement beau.

Il est fin et à part quelques grains de beauté sur ses avant bras, sa peau pâle exposée aux yeux de tous ne laissait paraître aucun défaut physiques.

Il savait pourtant pourquoi tant de dégoût transparaissait sur les visages de ces inconnus.

Évidemment que son métier n'était pas particulièrement reluisant mais tout de même…tant de haine à son égard !

Le silence l'enveloppait et pourtant tout les sons crèvaient sans pitié sa bulle.

Il perçevait toutes les conversations, les bruits intempestifs et les onomatopées idiotes mais même en tentant de les refouler aux frontières de son esprit, il comprenait tout les propos des discussions.

« Pas assez d'alcool. … aie soif !… boire… suite ! »

« Viens… j'ai.. de quelque chose ...toi.. viens, chaton ! »

« Burps, aah.. dégueu... »

« Y a.. pirates dans la crique… et je les ai tous terrorisait ! Car de toutes façon, les pirates se sont tous des tapettes. »

Son attention se concentra sur la conversation en cours et plus particulièrement sur l'homme au porte-monnaie bien remplit vu le nombre exorbitant de colliers qu'il arbore. Il s'était accoudé au comptoir en affichant un sourire suffisant aux jeunes demoiselles en chaleur face à lui. Penguin pouvait clairement voir l'air rebuté des femelles qui semblaient faire un effort surhumain pour supporter _et_ la vision du visages face à elles _et _l'haleine intempestives que l'homme dégagé.

Son visage n'était pas laid mais avec ce sourire arrogant collé, il avait les coins de la bouche qui se déformé en une grimace monstrueuse. Qui avait pu donc mettre au monde une telle horreur visuelle, sincèrement ?

Celui-ci enchaîna

« Ouais, j't'assure ma jolie, c'est pas une blague et puis quant ils m'ont vu, ils se sont carapatés, ces nazes ! Ma force, s'exclamait t-il tandis que son regard glissait sur les courbes de la jeune femme face à lui, et mon charisme a dût leur foutre les j'tons ! Ouais et puis de toutes façon, les pirates de ce genre, c'est vraiment tous des minab- »

Le coup de pied manqua de lui déchaussait les dents de la machoire. Il s'écroula héroïquement, au ralentit, et eu pendant une poignée de secondes, le seul instant de gloire de toute sa vie, puis s'écrasa. Ses yeux se révulsèrent un instant pour ensuite reprendre une place normale dans leurs orbites.

Il cracha du sang, rougissant le parquet ce qui fit pester le barman songeant qu'il allait devoir nettoyer plus tard.

Personne ne prêta plus attention à lui. En revanche tout les regards s'étaient fixés sur le garçon au cheveux blancs.

Il n'était ni grand ni petit et pourtant la violence dont il venait de faire preuve avait fait taire tout la population beuglante entassée dans le bar.

« Oî, t'fais quoi là, espèce de sale chasseur d'prime à la con ?! Tu me veux quoi ?! Déga-»

Une main attrapa le col de sa chemise et une seconde plus tard, il se faisait traîner au sol.

Les gens les suivirent un instant du regard puis ensuite reprirent leurs conversations comme si tout cela n'avait été que hallucination collective.

Abasourdit par le retournement de situation ( il venait de passer de la position assise debout à allongé en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire " One Piece " ), il ne réagit pas tout de suite et ce ne fut que quand il se fit plaquer contre le mur d'une ruelle adjacente au bar qu'il venait d'occuper, qu'il commença à s'emporter.

« Nan, mais t'es qui toi ?! Tu m'veux quoi ?! Bar- »

Le regard qu'il uppercut sous les mèches blanches le fit frissonner, ses entrailles se contractant sous la peur subite l'individu en face de lui.

La menace était bel et bien présente et si pour l'instant le jeune homme ne lui avait rien fait ( le coup de taloche ne comptant pas ), les yeux menaçants qu'il avait entraperçut ne lui laissaient nul doute sur ces chances de survie s'il ne répondait ce qu'il fallait.

L'homme était surpris. Malgré son sens de la survie assez peu développer, d'habitude ce genre de danger il aurait de le repérer au moment même où il serait entrer dans le bar. Mais là, rien.

« Où sont les pirates ? »

Le noble cligna des yeux, abasourdit.

Quoi ! Il lui avait foutu un pain, trainer comme une merde et à present, le menacer de ses yeux étranges, pour ça !

C'était quoi ce type ?

« C'est quoi ton problème ? … J'les ai vu dans la crique… Lâche-moi. Maintenant. Bouge de là, connard ! »

Une torsion du poignet et l'homme tomba au sol en agonisant.

Pas mort. Jamais mort.

Pas pour lui. Ne pas tuer ls civils aussi peu porté sur l'éducation de la vie en société soient-ils.

Le garçon s'éloigna d'un pas tranquille, l'autre gisant toujours à terre.

Il lui avait donné ce qu'il voulait. Il ne l'avait pas tuer. Bon échange de valeur.

_Merde, j'ai oublié de lui demandé de quels pirates il s'agissait. _

Le garçon se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Ce genre d'oubli pouvait lui être fatal.

Et puis, quand il s'agissait de seule source de revenu, il valait mieux être prudent. Être chasseur de primes, a beau avoir ses avantages, ne pas être renseigner sur sa cible pouvait causer du tord.

Et mourir aussi stupidement, n'était pas vraiment génial.

Il sourit. Bon, tout bien réfléchit un brin de surprise ne lui ferait pas de mal !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à toutes et à toutes. D'abord je tiens à remercier les personnes qui suivent la fic ou qui l'ont mis en favoris. Merci, ça me fait vraiment trop plaisir !

Ensuite second point : je ne sais vraiment pas si vous allez aimer. Y a des tas d'incompréhensions. C'est parfois étranges et autant, d'habitude j'adore les descriptions de paysages super détaillé autant là, c'est limite si je ne devrais pas tout réécrire.

Autres points : je n'avais pas vu mais en fait j'ai mis la fic en genre romance. Même si ... (t'as gueule ! on doit rien dire ! T'as oublié ?!) hum donc je disais que je vais changer le rated et le genre.

Ensuite, réponses à touuutes les rewieuvs !

Sam-Elias : Bon ben d'abord merci pour l'avoir aimé, je m'y attendais pas du tout en fait! Shishishi.

Alors, pour répondre à cette question hautement existentielle : De quelles couleurs sont les cheveux de Penguin ?!

En vrai, je n'en sais rien du tout. Je n'ai jamais vu ses cheveux de ma vie, donc j'ai improvisé que Penguin avait les cheveux blancs.

C'est pas très évocateur... mais bon !

Et oui, Penguin, je le vois comme un jeune explorateur qui découvre le monde, le vrai, pas le faux qu'il s'était forgé.

Et t'inquiètes, Penguin n'est pas qu'à moi^^. Mais aussi à Oda ( dieu vénéré tout-puissant ) et à toi si tu veux ^^

Merci ! Et bonne lecture.

Nocturnis-Lepus : Je suis entièrement d'accord ! Penguin est mignon ! C'est un fait établit ! Les scientifiques du monde entier l'ont reconnu. ^^

Alors si tu trouves que Penguin est taciturne maintenant, je ne vois pas ce que tu vas en pensait après ça !

Je te laisses la " surprise " et bonne lecture.

Miyakko ou Guest j'ai pas compris: Ben, merci. Comme j'ai commencé à l'écrire le 6 ( au mon dieu ! T'es méga en retard par rapport au autres fois ! )de ce mois, c'est normal que tu ne l'ais pas regarder toute de suite( Toi, tu te mettrais pas un peu en avant par hasard?) moi?noooon !

Je vais essayer de continuer à te faire apprécier ma fic avec le nouveau chapitre ( s'il vous plaît, aimer comme ça elle cessera de me faire chier!) même pas vrai !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Bonne lecture ! Shishishi !

**Éclats**

Il émit un léger grognement, quand il enfila ses gants. Le cuir commençait vraiment à être trop serré.

A travers ses mèches blanches, il pouvait entrevoir les légères rougeurs qu'entraînaient la compression de la matière sur ses doigts.

_Mais arrêter de grandir est impossible, il faut vivre avec le fardeau de ce que nous fûmes. _

Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il en achète de nouveaux ses phalanges n'accepteraient pas longtemps ce " traitement de faveur " qu'il leur infligeait. Il fixait depuis quelque instant ses outils pour se battre.

Ses couteaux de chasse étaient contenus à l'aide de lanières contre ses tibias, enfermés dans leurs étuis, son épée siégeait ostentatoirement dans son dos, enfermée dans son fourreau.

_Une surenchère de sottises. C'était tellement affligeant. Surtout de sa part. _

Et son pistolet était chargé et coincé dans sa ceinture.

Et avec une seule balle dans la chambre à air. Insuffisant pour les autres mais largement satisfaisant pour lui.

Il détestait les armes à feu et exécrait même à les toucher.

Il effleura le canon métallisé, un frison le parcourut en remontant de sa colonne vertébrale et il retira très rapidement ses doigts.

Non décidément, il ne pourrait jamais s'habituer au claquement d'une crosse ou encore au contact glacé de ces _choses. _

_Soigner le mal par le mal. _

Autour de lui, les gens s'agitaient pour de futiles raisons, tels de pauvres insectes s'acharnant à leur travail quotidien si futile.

_Pourquoi ce bruit incessant l'oppressait tant ?_

Il n'aimait pas le bruit, tout ce bruit qui l'entourait et l'oppressait dans sa cage de chaire. Parfois tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était de s'envoler le plus loin possible, laissait son corps par terre, regardait avec un plaisir non-contenue ses membres s'écrouler et partir sans remords.

Mais pour cela, il le savait, il lui fallait le courage de se donner la mort.

Mais cette héroïque qualité, sincèrement combien de personne la possédait ? Combien étaient-ils à s'enfoncer sans regret la lame salvatrice dans leurs torse ?

Il n'avait pas ce courage. Ou cette faiblesse selon les points de vue. Il préférait regarder le monde s'entre-déchirait et attendre que quelqu'un la plante pour lui.

A 18 ans, c'était bien l'âge de s'occuper de ce genre de futilité. Et pourtant, qui pouvait dire à quel point il en avait horreur ? Qui ?

_Il se devait de se conduire tel un humain. Même s'il n'était pas digne de ce titre, de cet honneur. Et il le savait. _

Il savait qu'il regretterait cette frivolité, cette manie de vivre à en mourir.

Il regretterait tout à l'instant même où il sentirait sa vie s'échapper mais en attendant, il valait mieux faire fi de tout ça.

Croire avec cette naïveté commune aux enfants, que ce serait le sourire et la mine réjouie, qu'il afficherait à son adversaire le jour

Il n'était pas Gold Roger, il ne pourrait pas mourir avec cet air si provocateur accroché sur les lèvres, heureux d'avoir vécu et d'avoir fouler la terre de ce monde si ignoble, en faisant fi de l'horreur jusqu'à la créer lui même, pour s'en détacher.

Il n'était pas heureux d'avoir vécu, loin de là.

_Fardeau d'une vie de crimes. Le premier crime : détourner les yeux._

Il fit craquer ses doigts contre sa main gantée de cuir et soupira. C'était bien son genre de torturer son esprit juste avant d'aller se battre.

Une remise en question personnelle constante juste pour se prouver à lui même qu'il était encore humain. Pour se faire _croire _qu'il était encore humain.

_Douce illusion. Le second crime : ignorer l'horreur._

Mais sincèrement, qui serait assez idiot pour croire que LUI était encore humain ? Qui serait assez idiot pour croire que ces yeux invisibles qui avaient vu les pires horreurs étaient encore ceux d'un humain ? Qui ?

Il passa une main sous ses mèches. Ses doigts effleurèrent ses joues trempées.

Une petite pensée de mélancolie et s'était fontaine sur son visage pâle.

Encore des larmes, elles ne s'arrêtaient donc jamais ?

Non jamais. Car c'était ainsi. Et pourtant, il ne ressentait presque rien quand elles coulaient. A part cette indomptable morosité.

Ce flot avait rougit ses yeux rendant même les prunelles pourpres. C'était pour ça qu'il arborait une frange, pour que l'on imagine qu'il était encore humain.

_Il s'apitoyait du monde comme s'il était responsable. Le troisième crime : penser que c'est la faute au monde qui l'entoure. _

Il agita sa tête dans un sens puis dans l'autre, renfrogné de s'être perdu ainsi dans ses pensées.

Il avait pu observait le bateau mais rien, absolument rien ne lui été venu à l'esprit. A part un gros burinage de tête en mode " pirate idiot et débile ".

Bon.

Il était paré. Ces cheveux était rattachés en une courte couette et sa frange empêchait les autres de voir ses yeux de sang.

Ses armes était rangées dans leurs étuis respectifs, son corps était tendu comme un arc prêt à se relâchait à toute instant. Donc… oui.

Ses muscles se bandèrent et il sauta de son promontoire, son épée dégainée. Ses pieds se décollèrent du rochet où il s'était installé. Il atterrit sans bruit, sans rétablit en une roulade puis fila ventre à terre.

Il eu une petite pensée _presque _sympathique pour les pirates. Puis une seconde, qui lui murmurait qu'il n'en avait rien à faire.

_Être un monstre impliquait des choses. Il remplissait tout les critères. _

Il courut et se projeta sur le pont de l'immense navire. Il se redressa et scruta le bateau.

Le pont était gigantesque et la peinture rouge rutilait de part et d'autre comme du sang grâce au soleil ardent de cette journée là. A quel endroit, le sol était éclaté de d'armes métallisée et des coutelas s'enfonçait dans le mat. Il leva le nez vers le ciel et aperçut le drapeau. Une tête avec un crâne d'où s'échappait des mèches rousses. La chose était même portait des étranges lunettes.

Parfait.

Le principe? Être le plus rapide et le plus efficace.

Il attendit un crissement évocateur et la seconde d'après, son couteau se projetait dans le torse de l'inconnu. Ce dernier s'effondra dans un gargouillement parfaitement ignoble qu'il ignora.

_Il ne pouvait se rétablir une âme. De ça, au moins, ill en était sûr. _

Il se détourna sans remord du corps convulsant et agrippa une des échelle de corde raccrochait à la vigie.

Il escalada quatre à quatre les échelons et un instant plus tard, il se dans la petite zone de bois. D'ici, il embrasait le pont du bateau et pouvait discerner chaque détail sous lui.

Les miroitements des rambardes étincelantes, les cheveux roux du pirate qui montait à bord- à cette vue il esquissa un sourire- et le reflet de lames luisantes au niveau de l'échelle qu'il venait de gravir…

Comment ça, des lames ? Il fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils troublé. Il se pencha à nouveau mais le reflet avait disparu.

Soudain, il entrevit un éclat à travers ses mèches si blanches et une lame argentée manquait de lui perforait la poitrine.

Son propre couteau para une seconde attaque et, à son tour, trancha le vide qui avait remplacé son attaquant.

Les deux adversaires se firent face se plaçant chacun de leurs cotés, sur le rebord de la vigie, les pieds à quelques centimètres du vide, et le jeune homme eu tout le loisir de contempler l'importun. Un masque peint de rayures blanches et bleues comme celui d'un joueur de hockey percé de trous couvrant le visage de l'homme. Une immense crinière blonde sauvage s'écoulait du casque et tombait jusqu'à ses reins. Il portait une chemise bleue ouverte sur son torse musclé, un pantalon gris-bleu et des bottines noires. Ses armes étaient étranges couvrant ses mains, comme deux étuis d'acier où il aurait rangé ses mains tel des protèges-mains auquel on aurait connectait des faux amovibles.

Fin, musclé et élégant.

_Dangereux. Mais c'était le principe même de sa vie depuis qu'il a ouvert les yeux sur ce monde. Et se perdre dans l'horreur lui permettait de se voiler la face. _

Le jeune homme inspira lentement pour entrait dans un état de – presque – euphorie, prêt à se exterminer son opposant, la tension entre les deux protagonistes se faisant presque palpable.

Ils glissaient chacun d'entre eux doucement sur la fine parcelle de bois, en fixant les yeux de l'autre comme s'ils avaient chacun d'entre eux deux, un fruit du démon leur conférant une vue bionique.

« T'fais quoi ici, microbe ? »

Il l'ignora, réussissant à faire abstraction des sonorités que lui envoyaient le blond. Il n'avait qu'un seul objectif : lui enfoncer une lame dans l'abdomen puis pouvoir commencer à jouer à l'épée faucheuse.

Donc, abattre suffisamment d'adversaires sans qu'ils ne le voient pour ensuite finir sur un corps à corps avec les survivants.

Un joli petit massacre comme il en avait l'habitude.

_Il regardait le sang s'écoulait au sol avec l'émerveillement qu'un enfant qui se serait ravi à la vue d'une glace. _

Soudainement, le blond se jeta sur lui. Ne s'y attendant pas, le blanc recula, perdant de fait l'équilibre précaire qu'il avait réussit à acquérir.

Et Penguin tomba.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey ! Bonjour les gens, les personnes et le monde ! ( calmmme toi… et prends tes médocs! Nan mais j'hallucine, c'est comme ça que t'espère qu'on lise tes fanfictions ?! ) Gomen… Alors – transition mise à part -, ça va ? Ben moi, heu… je suis en vacances ( et ouais, elle me fais chier depuis qu'on est plus en cours ) rien à faire ! Donc, je voulais m'excuser de mon retard : je n'ai absolument pas écrit durant** **la première semaine de vacances. Je suis désolée, encore. Je rattrapais mon sommeil ( mytho, tu dormais pas tout le temps ) rectification, en réalité, je lisais, m'inspirait et pour ce prochain écrit ( allez fait pas chier, t'avais juste plus de connexions) hum. Autant m'excuser d'avance, je sais que ça va certainement agacé mais mon chapitre ...se ****termine comme le précédent. Je m'excuse ...ou pas, YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ( arrête de recopier Ivankov ) pardon.**

** Et aussi je tiens à remercier les follewers et ceux qui mettent en favoris, ça m'fais trop plaisir ! J'espère que vous allez apprécier, sincèrement. **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Sam-Elias :**Désolé Sam-Elias mais j'ai recommençais ma … connerie ( en vrai t'as fais ça pour te venger de la fois où t'as cru que Law avait transperçait Zoro dans Entre rêve et réalité et toute les autres fois où tu flippais pour Law) oui madame et j'assume !

Ben en vrai, j'aime bien laissé un peu de suspens.

Pour Killer, ce que je compte faire et ce que je prévois risque d'être assez compliqué, vraiment. Et les " gentils " hormones Pen' sont entré de se mettre en place.

Et mignon ?! En vrai, je pensais que tout le monde serait dégoûtait par Penguin, ou n'aimerait pas ce que j'ai fait de lui à cause de 1) les phrase en italique que ma correctrice à qualifier de « Hypers bizarres, donnent une impression de mal être constant, on dirait que le mec veut se tirer une balle dans le tête. Je trouve que t'y vas trop fort mais bon. » ( soit disant en passant, je fais ce que je veux ) et 2) ben, vu ce que j'ai prévue, l'histoire va être assez trashe. Et glauque.

Donc merci franchement.

Et évidemment " Tombe Penguin tombe tu vas voir ce qui t'arrive ".

Shishishi !

Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça te plaira

**Nocturnis-Lepus:** Sexy…. Ouiiiiii ! On se comprend !

Et psychopathe, tout à fait. Il recherche de l'excitation, une tension constante, une position de point de rupture afin de ne penser à rien.

J'aime énormément Penguin mais j'extrapole beaucoup parce que son histoire m'intrigue.

Il ne va pas encore mourir parce que je suis trop cruel(le) pour faire ça maintenant.

Killer… en fait, Pen' n'a pas pris le temps de regarder les avis de recherches avant d'aller se friter avec lui, donc il a pas trop conscience ( à peine ) qu'il peut crever à tout moment.

Shishishi, bonne lecture!

Penguin se sentait tomber, son corps dégringolait dans le vide. Étrange sensation de savoir que l'on va mourir dans les prochaines secondes. Son esprit manqua un instant de partir tant il était surpris de ce qui lui arrivait. Perdre l'équilibre, lui, l'acrobate, l'équilibriste ou plus communément appelé " Penguin aux Mèches d'Argents ", 15 000 000 Berrys. Somme colossale, soit disant passant. Bien que l'on ne pouvait pas l'arrêtait. Pourquoi ? Car à l'instar de Roronoa Zoro, il ramenait plus d'argent au gouvernement mondiale en rendant les criminels à la Marine qu'il ne lui en faisait perdre en " oubliant " de payer ses factures en boissons. Oui c'était cela. Mais sa " petite " notoriété n'empêchait pas le fait présent : il tombait. Alors que normalement, Ça ne lui arrivait jamais. Ou presque. Rares étaient les fois où il était tombé. On aurait pu les compter sur les doigts d'une seule main.

_Une main d'homme ou de monstre ?_

Comment cela avait-il bien pu se produire ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, il se souvenait, il avait vu un éclat. Bleu, l'éclat. Comme si on le fixait avec une attention quasi ...malsaine. Oui, c'était cela le blond semblait une fixation sur sa personne, comme s'il s'attendait. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés de surprise et pourtant, ce fut l'éclat qui le poursuivait dans sa chute inexorable sans qu'il ne se soucie du fait qu'il tombait. Cet éclat qu'il voyait derrière le masque et qui le suivait.

Et il avait l'impression - peu être - grotesque, que le temps s'était arrêté. Oui c'était cela. Et d'ailleurs la notion de durée n'était pas la seule à s'être faite la malle, l'espace se faisait inexistant. Il ne voyait à présent que l'éclat qu'il discernait derrière le masque, les cheveux blonds chatoyants sous un soleil devenu invisible et ses propres yeux qui s'embuait de larmes.

Il tendit la main vers le ciel en une supplication muette mais l'éclat disparu. Et le temps reprit son cours, le bateau, la mer infini et la peinture rouge qui semblait saignée par endroits l'embarcation parurent à nouveau.

Il fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse distraire ainsi. Non. Un faux pas pouvait lui coûtait un bras et un autre la vie - puisque son âme était hors service -. Il soupira à cause de son agacement face à son propre comportement et se retourna d'un mouvement de manière à retomber pile sur ces pieds.

« Jolie pirouette, fit le blond masqué de son perchoir. »

Oui, il était sacrément agile et ça, il le savait. Et équilibriste à ses heures perdues aussi. A force de courir sur des rembarres au dessus d'une mer ravageuse en tenant pour tout bagage un larcin quelconque coincé dans sa paume serrée, à rebondir contre les murs délabrés, les tonneaux à l'abandon et les gens plus ou moins conscients de servir de trampoline à un gosse de 10 ans, on devenait très rapidement doué de ces pieds si l'on pouvait le dire ainsi. Au moins, il reconnaissait son talent.

_Rares étaient ses certitudes. La plupart consistant à lui rappelaient sa nature. Mais on n'oublie jamais que l'on est un monstre. _

Il se redressa adoptant une attitude nonchalante narguant ainsi le blond.

« Mais c'n'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de te trucider, microbe ! »

Ces mèches blanches volèrent un instant jouant comme des herbes folles pour ensuite reprendre leur place initiale – devant ses yeux rouges de sang – en bons petits soldats. Il porta une main à sa touffe à nouveau libre de s'agiter au gré des caprices du vent. Il eu une pensée particulièrement sinistre pour l'élastique fugueur – en vérité, l'insultant chaleureusement -, se promettant d'en rachetait un autre le plus rapidement possible.

L'autre ne dit rien – comme affligé par son comportement – bien qu'il n'ai rien fait pour méritait cet étrange dédain -, sauta et fit claquer ses talonnettes noires en atterrissant à ses cotés. L'un en face de l'autre, fixant du coin de l'œil le groupe de pirates qui s'était rassemblé sur le pont. Pourquoi – et comment - ces hors-la-loi étaient venus les regarder et sans s'il ne s'en rende compte ? Autour d'eux un cercle braillard s'était formé, chacun allant sans vergogne de son petit commentaire. Dans la foule compact, il pouvait parfaitement discerner les grenades aux ceintures, les épées dans leurs fourreaux ( ou hors de ceux-ci) ou encore les chaînes aux bout desquels pendait des piques particulièrement pointues. Et merde, il n'avait pas prévue ça. A présent que ces pirates étaient là, il ne pouvait plus comptait sur l'effet de surprise.

Foutue vie. Foutu travail. Et foutu masque.

Ouais c'est ça. Il allait exploser le blond qui le narguait avec ces faux puis lui tranchait les veines avec ses jolies jouets… oui un bon défouloir et ensuite il passerait aux autres, aussi armé .

« Kill', j'sais pas ce que tu comptes faire et je m'en fous un peu, mais comme on va bientôt se barrer d'cette île de bourges, ce s'rait pas mal, que l'on embarque sans l'microbe. Si tu pouvais l'envoyais tout de suite par le fond, j'ai pas envie d'avoir à nettoyer encore une fois le pont à cause de tes conneries. »

Les yeux de Penguin se fixèrent sur l'individu. Mèches rousses, tenant par on ne sait quel miracle gravitationnel en équilibre sur son crane à l'aide d'une paire de lunettes étranges. Le visage était pâle auquel s'ajoutent contrastant des yeux dorés, presque félin, prédateur… il s'égarait... soulignés de khôl et des lèvres maquillées d'un rouge sanglant. Un manteau en fourrure noire le recouvrait, le drapait même lui accordant encore plus de prestance qu'il n'en dégageait déjà. Si on ajoutait à ça un charisme impressionnant et le petit sourire en coin particulièrement agaçant, l'homme était l'incarnation physique du grand connard qui se mettait en avant. Il surplombait les autres qui se tenait tous à au moins un mètre chacun de l'individu. Certainement le capitaine.

_Et lui était la personnification du monstre se cachant sous les lits. _

Nouvelle surenchère de sottises. Il les accumulaient aujourd'hui, ou quoi ? Pourquoi les choses qu'il ne supportait et était complètement incapable de toléré semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à l'emmerder aujourd'hui ?

Il se concentra sur sa cible. Cette dernière avait de l'air de se foutre royalement de tout ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver du moment qu'il quittait le navire rapidement. Ah non, pas question, pensa le jeune homme. Quant on aie à court d'argent on ne pouvait se permettre ce genre de folie.

Chasseur de prime avait beau avoir ces petits cotés agréables – du style, l'excitation d'une course poursuite à travers toute la ville – mais malheureusement comme chacun le sait, l'argent ne tombe pas du ciel et par extension la nourriture aussi.

Surtout qu'il avait allégrement dépensé tout ses Berrys dernièrement pour ses virées alcoolisées dans les bars de la ville. Foutue drogue. Fallait que ce soit ce jour là qu'il soit à court de fric et ce soit CE jour qu'il tombe sur ce blond et ce bateau rouge de sang.

_Sa malédiction le poursuivrait partout tel était son destin misérable. Mais le fardeau était bien léger par rapport à ce qu'il avait fait. _

Il fallait qu'il tue ce blond au masque qui ne semblait en avoir rien à foutre de lui et ensuite, qu'il s'occupe du cas des autres.

_Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude. Les gens ne voulaient pas de quelqu'un comme lui. Pas d'un monstre. _

Ensuite trouvait un coin tranquille, au frais et faire la sieste. Oui, la sieste. Une pensée béate de bonheur monta de son estomac encore engourdit de l'assaut alcoolisé qu'il avait subit auparavant pour venir se logeait dans un coin de sa tête. Trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas goûter à ce plaisir coupable.

_Mais à quoi bon ce faire sachant qu'il ne serait jamais qu'un monstre insensible. _

Peu être exagéré t-il. Ou pas.

Peu être. C'était bien son genre.

Peu-être tout simplement qu'une fois de plus il se mentait à lui même. Ce devait être ça.

Il fallait espérer.

Il avait repoussé cette idée et c'était à nouveau concentrer sur le combat imminent. Le blond était en position. Lui aussi. A savoir à présent qui gagnerait cette lutte. En sachant que le blond était désavantagé par rapport au jeune homme aux yeux pourpres : lui devait se faire rapide dans son action d'extermination du jeune homme et donc serait très certainement plus désordonné, moins vigilent et laisserait plus facilement ces points faibles paraître. Avec un peu de chance. Mais une pensée.

_Espoir ne lui était pas permis car espéré était une faculté humaine. Comme aimé. _

Ils commencèrent à se tourner autour comme des lions en cage bien qu'en vrai – et le jeune blanc le reconnaissait sans peine – le blond ressemblait bien plus aux quadrupèdes susnommés que lui grâce à son opulente crinière blonde -.

Il grogna. Non. C'était lui le monstre. Lui qui imposé les règles, aussi dictatrices soient-elles. Et ce serait comme LUI l'aurait décidé. Oui, le monstre allait montré les crocs.

Il fit glisser son épée qu'il venait de dégainé contre sa cuisse, laissant volontairement une faille sur sa défense. L'autre ne vint. Raté Pen', le jeune homme.

Il eu un soupir à peine dissimulé en repensant à son autre couteau de chasse toujours planté dans corps du tout fraîchement devenu cadavre, et s'en préavis se jeta sur le blond.

Les lames s'entrechoquèrent en une pluie d'étincelles bleutées. Le blanc se baissa juste à temps évitant un coup latéral, puis tenta un coup allongé mais immédiatement le blond, profitant du fait qu'il ai à nouveau découvert son flanc, lui fila un coup de pied dans les cotes. La puissance de l'impact l'envoya valser contre la rembarre. Il se releva péniblement crachant du sang. Sa bouche se tordit et sa main sur sa poitrine se resserra sur son tee-shirt dernièrement compressée par la force du blond.

Merde...ce type était fort. Encore plus qu'il n'avait imaginé.

Il entendit l'entrechoquement des talonnettes contre le pont parvint à ses oreilles. Il grimaça à nouveau. Le bruit s'arrêta juste devant lui.

L'autre lui attrapa le bras et le lui tordit violemment. Il poussa un hurlement strident.

_Il était un monstre. Pas une femme. _

Ses yeux s'éclairèrent littéralement de colère. Malgré son état proche de celui du cancéreux, il fixa le blond avec fureur, il allait lui plantée son épée dans le thorax et lui retirer toute chance de reproduction à ce petit…

«… hum… Sale blondasse, grogna t-il entre deux toux plaintives. »

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre et il reçut un puissant coup les cotes lui coupant le souffle.

_Concentré de sottises à l'état pur. Il était définitivement incapable de rester impassible. Peu être parce qu'il était un monstre. _

On l'attrapa par le col de son tee-shirt et il se sentit décollé, suspendu au-dessus u sol. Du sang s'écoulait de sa bouche et son visage se mit à briller de larmes. Un goûte à goûte s'écoulant de ses yeux rouges. Le blond lui enfonça violemment don genou dans son abdomen. Le blanc poussa un hurlement et pourtant, ne pouvait se détacher de la poigne d'acier de l'homme masqué.

Ce dernier fit lentement glisser sa faux contre la peau blanche du jaune homme. Le jeune homme partit en arrière, étourdit par le choc. Il tenta vainement de rattraper à la rembarre mais ses mains glissèrent et il bascula. Encore.

Comment ça se fait que je tombe autant en ce moment, pensa t-il. Oui c'est vrai. Ah oui c'est vrai, il l'avait vu. Oui il l'avait vu. L'éclat bleu.

Qui le poursuivait même quand son dos heurta la surface de l'eau en un fracas monstre. Qui le poursuivait même quand son corps commençait à couler et que la lueur des étoiles dansante devant ses yeux pourpres disparaissait. Et même quant il vit la lueur blanche qui perçait les profondeurs, il le poursuivit.

Et Penguin sombra. Et l'éclat avec lui.

Du haut du navire, le blond observait le corps tombant dans l'eau glaciale. Il revoyait encore les pupilles rouges sang, ardentes comme un brasier presque dilatées qui le fixaient rageusement. Il repensait à la ferveur et à l'adrénaline qui semblait pulsait du jeune blanc. Il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié le regard. Et pourtant il le fascinait. Il n'avait pas eu peur. Oh que non. Aucune réaction de stress – bien que le blanc soit dans un état d'excitation intense -, ni de recul, juste un... Non il ne savait pas vraiment. Mais d'autres questions le taraudaient. Quel genre d'homme pouvait avoir les yeux pourpres ? Oui quel homme ?

_Mais peu être que ce n'était un humain ? Mais un monstre ? Peu-être ? Ou peu être pas ?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour ! A toutes et tous ! C'est moi ! ( je pense qu'ils avaient deviner. ) rabat-joie.**

**Bon, comme d'hab, j'ai ( encore ) du retard ( pour changer ). Autant vous le dire, ce chapitre, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire mais je ne suis pas ( encore et toujours ) du tout sûr du résultat. **

**Et je préfère faire un dernière mise au point : par habitude, je suis irrégulière donc je vais ( essayer, hein, réussir, ce serait trop beau ) de poster un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. **

**Bon, ben… euh bonne lecture !**

**Shishishi !**

Sam-Elias : Merci pour ta revieuws, ça fait toujours hyper plaisir !

N'essaie pas de le sauver, y a déjà quelqu'un sur le coup et je doute qu'il apprécie qu'on l'touche !

Pour ce petit Pen', il est un monstre, point. N'y plus, n'y moins.

Et il est mignon. Mais ça, c'est moi qui le pense !

Pen' a du mal à se situer, il est très instable et a très peur. Enfin ça tu vas le voir bientôt.

Donc bonne lecture !

Xuxu-chan : Salut ! Autant te remercier ! ton commentaire est super motivent et j'peux t'assurer que j'avais un sourire gigantesque en le lisant ! J'pensais pas qu'on aimerais les phrases en italiques de Penguin, (déjà que j'avais mis le niveau assez haut pour ce que j'allais faire ). si ma fic te plaît, alors je ne peux QUE en être contente !

J'espère que ça te plaira, Sincèrement !

Miyakko : Merci pour ta revieuws !

Parfait ?! Je … t'es trop gentil(le! Merci !

Commence pas à plaindre tout de suite Penguin, en fait, parce que …. il va encore morfler. Le pauvre… on le plaindrait presque.

Shishishi !

_Bonne lecture_

Nocturnis-Lepus : Merci d'avoir laisser ton avis !

Non, Penguin … va s'enfoncer jusqu'au cou. Adrénaline… j'sais pas s'il a eu son quotas, p'tête bien qu'oui p'tête qu'non. Qui sait, on verra bien ^_^

Shishishi.

Bonne Lecture !

Piégé

_Il flottait. _

_Dans un univers pourpre comme un océan scintillant de millions de rubis. Il pouvait clairement distinguer les différents courants des nuances de rouges où s'agitaient d'étranges formes, silencieuses et invisibles. _

_Et pourtant, oui, joie, miracle il respirait parfaitement bien. _

_Ce décors. On pouvait presque l'appelait sa " zone départ ". Quant il rêvait – quelque soit la nature du rêve qu'il faisait par la suite - , c'était le premier paysage qu'il voyait. Des courants de carmin affrontant des mouvements de bordeaux. _

_Charmant. _

_Il tendit ses mains devant lui. Petites, pâles, enfantines. _

_Merde, pensa t-il. _

_Se " réveiller " dans sa forme juvénile alors qu'il se trouvait dans sa sphère de rêve n'était,- par expérience - pas un bonne nouvelle. Il inspira profondément pour calmer les prémices de peur qui s'infiltrait dans ses pensées._

_Au moins, il pouvait se mouvoir. Rare, comme chose. _

_D'habitude il ne pouvait qu'assistait au événement. Le rêve suivrait la direction qu'il choisirait. Mouais et bientôt il pourrait tirer avec une arme à feu sans avoir tremblements épileptiques. Évidement. _

_Il se redressa, ses pieds touchèrent une surface solide. Bien qu'il discerna rien sous lui dans les méandres pourpres de son rêve, il esquissa quelques pas dans son nouvel environnement. Il écarta légèrement les bras de son corps et ses doigts effleurèrent une masse liquide. _

_Il les porta à son nez, intrigué par la substance poisseuse. Une odeur de fer lui monta au narine. Une odeur enivrante. Une odeur douceâtre. Une odeur de sang._

_Il écarta précipitamment ses mains rouges de son visage. Encore cette horreur. _

_Un frisson de dégoût le parcourut de la tête aux pieds. Il essuya ses doigts sur son tee-shirt, tremblant._

_Ressaisit-toi Pen', respire...respire ! C'est pas grave, c'est qu'du sang normal… respire ! _

_Il s'était laissé tomber au sol et s'était instinctivement recroquevillait, la tête dans ses genoux comme s'il cherchait à se débarrasser de ce qui le souillait de l'intérieur, mais la sensation de nausée ne changea pas d'un iota. Il avait l'impression de se trouvait à une trentaine de centimètres d'une véritable mer de sang… _

Peu-être... son sang.

_Non, c'n'est pas du sang ! Pas son sang !_

_Il se reprit difficilement, se faisant violence pour contrôler sa peur. Se relevant avec difficulté, assaillit par cette terreur d'enfant il se trouvait à présent en position de faiblesse face à ses démons. _

Les accepter. Forcément, entre monstres, on s'entendait.

_Ce n'était pas le sang à proprement parler qui lui filer la gerbe. Dans la réalité, il contrôlait parfaitement – quand c'était le sang d'un inconnu qui tomber à ses pieds dans un gargouillement sordide, il n'en avait rien à faire. En revanche, CE sang, non. Il ne pourrait plus jamais l'ignorer. _

_Un sourire triste étira ses joues pâles et il reprit sa marche vers les tréfonds obscures de son inconscient. _

_Plus il avançait, plus il pouvait discerner une bande-son sous-jacente. Au loin, il entendait des sonorités, qui – grâce – à sa – mauvaise – habitude de traîner dans des endroits malfamés, lui rappelèrent les – douces - " mélodies " et senteurs a qui caractérisés les ruelles tortueuses. _

_Des odeurs alcoolisées ou d'excréments se mêlant en un parfum étrange rappelant les produits de beauté et le vomi. De la pourriture, des odeurs ferreuses qui lui donnèrent – à nouveau – envie de repeindre ses boyaux à même le sol, lui parvenant aussi envahissait également l'air, créant une atmosphère lourde et écœurante._

_Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qui s'était passé dans cette rue. _

_Des cris, des insultes, des bruits de cavales, des pleurs se faisaient entendre s'élevant tel un semblant de chœur enfantin… _

… _Oh non, Pen'…_

_Pris soudainement de panique ( mais à juste titre ), le garçon se détourna et se mit à courir. Ou fuir._

_Fuir, oui fuir, était la seule chose qui le guidait à travers les méandres de cette ville triste aux accents fantomatiques déroutants. _

_Mais les bruits le rattrapaient, le pourpre cédait à des dalles défoncées par le manteau du temps et la fureur des hommes, que ces pieds nus enjambés à toutes vitesses, le gris des cieux déversant sa haine et sa tristesse malade sur le monde, des ruines de temples – vestiges d'un autres temps - et des maisons délabrées aux murs fissurés, parurent autour de lui, remplaçant le pourpre. Des cadavres de bouteilles éventrées où se mêlaient les détritus et les corps sans vie d'animaux jonchaient le sol boueux tachant les pieds blancs de l'enfant. _

_Le garçon franchit un pont en quelques secondes, tourna à une rue, puis se retrouva en face d'une vitrine survivante. Ces yeux…_

_Il se voyait. Comme un inconnu dans son propre corps. Le corps d'un …_

_Un enfant, certainement d'une dizaine d'années, aux cheveux blanc neige en pétard ne cachant aucunement son visage pâle, habillé avec un tee-shirt noir en lambeaux et un pantalon en toile grise au moins dix fois trop grand pour lui. Une écharpe rouge enroulée autour de son cou frêle tombait jusqu'à ses genoux. Il avait l'apparence frêle. Le visage crasseux et les joues creusé de légère fossettes. Les oreilles pointus et le minois adorable. De la misère jusqu'au bout des doigts. Et du sang dans les yeux. _

_Il porta une main à son visage et cligna les yeux, surpris. Ces yeux se remplirent de larmes, et une fontaine silencieuse, s'écoula de son visage. _

_Pourquoi ?! Alors qu'à l'époque, il n'avait même pas cette… cette… horreur. Alors pourquoi, ils étaient...ainsi ?! Pourquoi?! OUI, il était un monstre, OUI, il avait fait des choses, oui, oui et encore oui. _

_Dans chacun de ses rêves, même bien avant les choses qu'il avait… enfin bref, ses yeux étaient toujours rouges. Il ne pouvait rien y faire. _

_Il devrait avoir l'habitude depuis le temps mais à chaque fois, c'était la même chose. Il devenait aussi sensible qu'une femme. _

_Une main lui attrapa l'épaule et le tira violemment sol. __Son dos percuta la surface de pierre et il se contracta de douleur. _

_« Aie ! »_

_I__l ouvrit avec difficilement les yeux et son regard __ardent __fut capter par un autre. _

_Des yeux rouge__s__, gai__s__ comme le monde, un royaume de douceur qui s'ouvrait à lui __avec la grâce éphémère d'un doux papillon de nuit__. Le reste du visage demeurait flou __malgré leur proximité__ mais ces yeux, impossible de les manqu__er__. _

_Des strates rosées partaient de la pupille noir charbon pour aller rejoindre les bords pourpres de l'œil, s'assombrissant au fur et à mesure sur toutes leurs longueurs. On pouvait même distingu__er__ des paillettes et des étincelles bordeaux. _

_Deux cercles concentriques vermillons prenait place entre le bord de l'iris et de la pupille. _

_Un éclat étrange brillait au fond de chacune des iris. Un éclat __indéfinissable__ et pourtant __reconnaissable__entre tous. L'éclat d'une __D__. _

_Des longs cheveux tombaient de part et d'autre du visage, se rependant sur le sol dallé en une rivière noire. _

_Une main se plaqua contre sa bouche le sortant de sa contemplation béate. Ses propres yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise __et il tenta de se dégager __mais __la pression exerçait par un__e des mains__ de la créature au-dessus de lui ne lui permettait pas de bouger. _

_Il essaya de se débattre un instant mais cessa toute tentatives d'évasion quand d'un geste de la tête, l'autre lui intima de se taire. _

_Un bruit __de course lui parvint __et finalement, il décida __que il vaudrait mieux pour lui qu'il se la boucle, s'il ne voulait pas finir en brochette. _

_Ils attendirent tout deux ainsi, dans le silence le plus absolu, que ses poursuivants s'éloignent. Et même après, ils attendirent encore pour enfin sortir de leur inertie. _

_Puis l'autre se retira de lui et le libéra de son emprise. Il se regardèrent un instant puis tout deux éclatèrent de rire. Jusqu'à s'écroulaient à même le sol, _

_« Phiouuu ! On a eu chaud !_

_\- J'te jure, t'aurais vu ta tête quand j't'ais collé la main sur ta boite à sottises… Gold Roger, lui même, aurait péter une durite, s'exclama t-elle, hilare. _

_\- Hé ! Laisse le Roi des Pirates en dehors de ça !_

_\- Phhh, quant il s'agit de piraterie, t'es pas drôle… M'enfin, admets quand même que tu t'y es pris comme un manchot avec les gardes. ( Elle sourit quand elle vit le garçon rougir à la comparaison. )Pour qu'ils te poursuivent ainsi alors qu'd'habitude, ( elle émit un petit rire, visiblement amusée ) t'es toujours une ombre…_

_\- C'est vrai, tu me trouves discret ?, fit l'enfant de l'espoir dans la voix, et des étoiles dans les yeux._

_\- Bien que non, bêta ! T'es aussi bruyant qu'un troupeau de soûlards en rut. M'enfin, ça ne m'explique pas comment t'as finis par t'retrouver poursuivit par c'tte bande de bras cassé. _

_\- J'avais faim. Et pis, ils avaient mis plein de chocolat dans leurs carrioles. Ça sentait drôlement d'partout, et y avait même des enfants des dragons célestes qui en ont goûté. Mais j'ai réussit quand même à leur en piqué._

_\- Quoi?! Y avait du chocolat ! Et tu ne m'en as pas rapportais ?! Alors que des petits sales gosses pourris gâtés de dragons célestes y sont carrément y aller à la cuillère pour en prendre. ( L'enfant bouda un instant, son visage restant cependant flou aux yeux de Penguin. Elle parut réfléchir un instant puis soudainement se fendit en un sourire inquisiteur )… Mais t'as dit que t'avais réussis à en pi-_

_\- Ben, oui. Mais non._

_\- Comment ça ? Fit elle, une interrogation dans le regard._

_\- Ben… euh, je l'ai mangé. »_

_L'autre le regarda un instant, les yeux haineux puisse jeta sur lui en un hurlement bestial et lui planta ses dents dans la joue. Elle le mordit férocement. _

_Penguin se dégagea en criant pour ramper immédiatement le plus loin possible de la créature avide de cacao qui se désintéressant de lui, priait, ses yeux rouges fixant rageusement l'enfant, un dieu qu'elle – certainement celui du chocolat, à en juger les légers tremblements - quasi - épileptiques qui parcouraient le corps de l'autre- seule pouvait entendre grâce à sa passion immodéré pour la douceur._

_Mais Pen' n'était pas dupe. Ou tout du moins pas avec elle. Il avait bien vite aperçut les goûtes salées qui perlaient les longs cils de l'enfant, et soupirant – accablé par sa propre capacité à répondre des sottises comme disait l'autre-, il sortit de sa poche un petit paquet, plus ou moins bien enveloppé dans du papier rouge. Il le contempla un instant conscient de ce qui se passerait à partir du moment où il le lui donnerait. Mais d'un autre côté, il s'en foutait. _

_C'était son anniversaire et il s'était donné du mal pour trouver la friandise. Pour elle. _

_Car elle était à présent tout ce qu'il avait – et tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu-. _

_Il tendit le cadeau, d'une main penaude et détourna la tête gêné au possible. Il rougissait. Comme une fille, une donzelle, tout ce qu'il voulait. _

_Elle ne rougissait jamais. Pas de honte – elle assumait tout ces actes avec un grand sourire – aussi grand que son monde -. Jamais. Elle n'avait jamais honte. Et lui, à la moindre remarque désobligeante, à la moindre injonction, quelle quel soit, rougissait telle une femme. _

_Une main attrapa timidement le paquet carmin, et il entendit la friction du papier qu'il avait eu tant de mal à emballer. Il sentait presque les mains de l'autre tremblait Enfin c'était le petit glapissement de joie, quand l'autre comprit quel était le présent. Il attendit le calin… qui ne vint pas. _

_\- Et tu crois que ça excuse, espèce de crétin congénitale ?! »_

_L'autre lui envoya un coup de poing dans l'épaule auquel le garçon répondit par un croche-patte parfaitement déloyal. Alors que l'autre manquait de s'étaler au sol, elle agrippa son tee-shirt et ils roulèrent tout les deux dans cette misère humaine qui avait souillé la ville, entre les débris de verre, le sang, les cadavres et leurs rires. Au bout de quelque minutes, ils se laissèrent tomber finalement tout deux essouflé. _

_« Crétin. _

_\- Merci du compliment. Je peux reprendre le chocolat si tu veux ?_

_\- ...Nan, c'est un cadeau t'as pas le droit de le reprendre. Mais tu sais quand tu rougis. T'es migon. »_

_L'enfant vira au pivoine. Il se lev a d'un seul coup et s'écria :_

_« Menteuse ! »_

_Elle soupira et lui saisit le bras pour finalement le ramener contre sa poitrine naissante, un premier bras le maintenant en place – le jeunot ayant des légères tendances hyperactives – tandis que l'autre lui coinçait la taille. _

_« C'que t'es bruyant… j't'avais bien dit qu'tu l'ouvrais exclusivement pour sortir des conneries. _

_\- N'importe quoi !_

_\- Pen', merci. »_

_Il ne répondit pas enterrant son visage dans son écharpe. _

_« … D'rien..._

_\- Pen', dis, t'sais quand t'es né ? »_

_Le garçon détourna le regard. _

_« Pen'… réponds. _

_\- Non._

_\- Pen'!_

_-… J'sais pas._

_\- C'est triste. Tout le monde devrait savoir quant il est né sinon on n'pourrait pas fêter les anniversaires. … Attend, j'sais ! On va dire que ton anniversaire, c'est aujourd'hui … ouais ! En même temps que le mien !_

_\- Attend, mais-_

_\- Et on va prendre des , on va piquer un gâteau au vioc de l'épicerie..._

_\- J'suis pas très-_

_\- ...et faire notre anniversaires tout les deux ! Tu vas voir, ça va être génial ! Tu vas voir, c'et génial de fêter son anniversaire entre amis._

_\- J'suis… ton ami._

_\- Ben triples buse, qu'est-ce que tu croyais ?! T'es mon meilleur ami et ça, ça ne changera jamais ! »_

_Le garçon s'était tu. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues pâles et il sourit. _

_« T'es aussi ma meilleure amie, . »_

_Et le rêve bascula._

« Attend, il se réveille, fit une première voix. Faut prévenir le Cap'taine !

\- Tais-toi, répliqua une seconde – bien que plus grave que la précédente -, comme si son propriétaire était au bord de la crise de nerf le capitaine a dit qu'il devait se reposer. T'as pas lu le diagnostique ? Avec tout les coups qu'il s'est prit, deux côtes cassées, entaille au cou, fractures minimes mais qui risquent d'être douloureuses au réveil et ajoute à ça toutes les complications médicales que cela implique, il va s'évanouir après avoir fait deux pas hors du lit, idiot ! On le laisse pioncer, j'te dis.

\- Mais tu n'vois pas, il a bougé les paupières.

\- Quand bien même, le capitaine a dit qu'il fallait le laissait dormir. Il fait peu-être un mauvais rêve…

\- Mais le Cap'taine a dit qu'il fallait aussi lui dire quant il serait réveiller.

-… Bien, puisque - pour une fois – vous avez retenu l'essentiel de ce que j'ai pu dire, il serait – peu-être, hein qui sait - judicieux de l'appliquer. Shashi, tu dois t'occuper de la salle des machines, je n'ai pas envie qu'à cause de ton absence pour mater _notre __invité_, on ai un problème. Maintenant. Et toi, Wakame, tu vas immédiatement ranger le fatras que tu as laissé dans la cuisine. »

Il y eu un moment de flottement le temps que les deux premiers protagonistes – que l'autre avait prénommé Shashi et Wakame - qui s'amusaient à parler juste au-dessus de son crâne alors qu'il était censé dormir – d'après leurs dires -, comprennent qu'un nouvel interlocuteur était entrer dans la pièce.

Penguin, malgré ses yeux fermé, aveugles du monde, pouvait sentir l'autorité de l'homme présent. Quelque chose de froid, de moqueur, de narquois. Quelque chose, qui semblait posséder la malice d'un serpent et la précision d'une épée. Un peu comme le capitaine roux mais avec un petit quelque chose, en plus.

_Ce même petit quelque chose qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de l'autre. Cette autre reposant a présent six pieds sous terre. Par sa faute. _

Ce type était une lame courte mais affûtée. Peu dangereuse à première vue mais dès que l'on entrait dans sa zone de portée, elle se jetait sur vous et vous laissait à terre, sans remord.

« Oui, cap'taine ! Tout de suite, Cap'taine », s'exclamèrent les deux voix terrifiées de ces deux " troubleurs de sommeil ", comme si la simple idée de désobéir au type à la voix de serpent les faisaient faire dans leurs froc.

L'autre soupira. L'agacement qu'il éprouvait était visible, presque risible, même aux yeux pourtant clos du garçon aux cheveux blancs. Il en aurait presque ricanait – au détriment du danger potentiel que représentait l'homme -s'il ne s'était pas sentit si faible.

« Pas Cap'taine, fit la voix, capitaine. Ca-pi-tai-ne. »

\- Oui, Capitaine. »

Et ils partirent dans un bruit de cavale un peu semblable à celui de son rêve.

Son rêve – il fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils.

Une sorte de lourdeur qui lui prenait l'ensemble de son corps comme si on lui avait injectait du plomb dans les veines. Il faillit soupirait d'aise. Faillit.

_Il y avait un problème. Forcément. Un monstre ne_ pouvait_ pas soupirer d'aise. _

Comme si on l'avait assommé, gardé endormit grâce à des médocs puis enveloppé d'épaisses couettes chaudes et enfin, fait ingéré du chocolat chaud, l'arme fatale. Certainement.

Que c'était agréable cette langueur.

Il sentit soudain un regard. Lui caressant les clavicules puis remontant lentement, pour examinait son cou pâle – il devina par la même occasion - grâce à la légère pression qu'il sentait sur sa gorge -, qu'il y portait un bandage -, s'attardait les mèches couleur neige puis se fixa sur lui.

Il se décida.

La lumière, blanche c'est la première chose qu'il vit en ouvrant les yeux. Froide glacée, comme si l'on avait extrait un bloc de lune et qu'on s'était amusé à le mettre juste au dessus de sa tête.

Il papillonnait puis plissait les paupières pour résisté à l'assaut que l'on menait contre ses globes oculaires.

Ses yeux pourpres – ainsi que son instinct de survit lui rappelant un instant hésitèrent encore un instant avant d'affronter le monde réel. Il distinguait un plafond métallisé. L'acier semblait froid.

L'odeur médicamenteuse le prit soudainement et la nausée éprouvait durant son rêve lui revint de plein fouet, amplifié par la réalité. Il serra les dents, faisant grincer ses dents d'agacement. Sa migraine le reprenait.

Sa tête se tourna lentement sur le côté avec lenteur vers la gauche et son regard accrocha celui de l'homme.

Des yeux d'orage le fixaient l'examinant sans la moindre gêne et pudeur, de part et d'autre. Il avait délaissait son visage et sautait de blessures en blessures, un sourire amusé

Bien, puisque Monsieur avait décidé de le mater, il allait faire de même.

Un sweat-shirt jaune poussin avec un logo étrange dessus, un jean bleu imprimé de tâches. Une sorte de bonnet blanc siégeait sur sa tête, mettant ainsi dans l'ombre une partit conséquente de son visage bien qu'il pouvait parfaitement discerner l'éclat d'orage qui le fixer depuis son réveil. Il concentra son attention sur le tee-shirt. Plutôt grand tout de même quelqu'un tel que l'homme en face de lui. Évidemment,

Étrange goût vestimentaire.

Enfin pas plus que les siens.

_Quels sont les goûts d'un monstre ?_

Un petit bouc noir, un sourire arrogant, des cernes grosses comme des valises pleines et des cheveux d'ombre dépassant du bonnet blanc.

Penguin fixa un instant l'homme. Il l'avait déjà vu – tout comme le blond à l'éclat et le roux capitaine – mais pas en vrai. Dans ces avis de recherches.

Ça l'avait marqué, lui semblait-il – certainement à cause du ramassis de sottises concentrées qu'il avait pu lire à son sujet. L'aberration était telle qu'il avait réussit à en rire –_ ce qui n'était absolument pas normal pour un monstre comme lui -. _

" Le chirurgien de la Mort ". Encore un nom stupide et transpirant la sottises.

L'article lui étant consacré, racontait – entre autre – la psychologie du pirate. Et il disait même entre deux analyses plus ou moins crédibles de la raison pour laquelle son second était un ursidé et celle relatant du pourquoi son équipage portait plus ou moins la même combinaison :

« Cet homme est un psychopathe. Tuer des gens fait partit de sa vie, ce qu'il assume d'ailleurs sans complexe. Il se joue des autres, les manipule sans vergogne. »

A mourir de rire. Comme si des gens qui n'avait jamais vu le personnage en vrai, étaient en mesure de juger - ne serait-ce un gramme - de ce qu'à fait une tierce

Il l'examina un instant. D'où les gens pouvaient tirer de pareilles conclusions ? T'où ce qu'il pouvait dire de cet homme simplement en le voyant, c'est qu'il possédait un nombre étonnant de tâches sur ses habits...

C'est un panda, pensa soudain Penguin, comme atteint d'une illumination.

Le coin de ses lèvres se souleva d'un millimètre puis retomba dans son exacte place. Le mec qu'il avait devant lui était un ursidé à tee-shirt jaune poussin.

_Comment se faisait-il que lui, une personnification monstrueuse engendré par l'essence du mal, était capable d'avoir ce genre de pensées ? Ou même de faire de l'humour ?_

« Avant de commencer à te plaindre ou de dire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait te porter préjudice, cher Penguin-ya, je préfère te prévenir : tu es mon prisonnier. Alors un seul numéro d'équilibriste, de jeu de mots et d'arrogance, de quoi que ce soit en fait et je fais de toi des petits cubes. Est-ce clair ? »

Il le détesta.

_Ça vous a plus ? J'espère. _

_Shishishi._

_Bisous de Traff's !_


	6. Chapter 6

Ici repose en paix ( plus ou moins ) une autrice / ( ça se dit autrice ? ( Note de la bêta, non, ont dit plutôt auteure ma grande ^^ ) j'en sais rien, pourquoi ? / de Fanfiction, Traffy. D.

Liquidé par ses propres lecteurs, puis démembrée grâce des répliques miniaturisée de Law en mode Kawaï/psycho. Nous déplorons sa perte / ( pas le moins du monde ) mais taisez vous donc ! Et qui vous a invité d'abord?!

A présent, retirons nous.

Mais que- Quoi! Que se passe t-il?! Le sol tremble, se craquelle et maintenant... Aaaaaaaaaaaah! Fuyons! Une Morte-vivante!

Je suis revenuuuuuuuuuuuuuuue! ( Et nous le déplorons profondément. ) Et je vais tous vous- KEUF! KEUF! * s'étouffe dans sa propre salive * Dooonc,... je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais- * /PAN/ une balle passe à quelques centimètres de son pied *. Promis, promis, j'arrête!

...

Bonjour, la compagnie, les compagnons et les compagnonnes. Alors première chose à faire, ranger tout couteaux, objet contondant et armes à feu. Je pense sincèrement que l'on discute mieux ainsi... C'est fait...? Je m'excuse.

Surtout sachant que ce chapitre... j'le trouve assez dépourvue d'action. ( Malgré le fait que ce soit le plus long que j'ai pu écrire. ) Encore...

Par contre je préviens de quelque chose qui risque de ... comment dire... déplaire à certains... et à certaines. J'en suis réellement désolée. En réalité la fic n'était pas censé de base, être aussi longue. J'aurais dut me limiter au premier chapitre. Mais comme d'hab, j'en ai fais qu'à ma tête ( une connerie donc ).

Je vous assure que ce n'aurait pas dut finir comme ça. Je l'jure! Croix d'bois, croix d'fer, si j'mens, j'vais à Impel Down!

Donc, ... Yaoi. M'enfin de loin en loin quoi. Pas d'scène dites choquantes – gracias puriste -, pas de baisers pas, rien en fait. Il ne va, on va dit dire, rien se passait. Juste du light. Quoi, et si ça vous dérange la note en dessous vous est décernée.

[ Maitre yoda activé ]

Donc si d'aventures, d'homophobie atteint vous êtes, de cette fic, vous cassé pouvez vous s'il te plaît. À part si maso êtes vous.

Et ça, j'm'en fous mais je gère pas !

Donc, j'sens qu'je vais m'faire massacrer virtuellement. Mais avant cela, j'préfère rendre un dernier hommage aux personnes qui m'ont gentiment laissé des reviews. Merci à vous ^^ ainsi qu'à ceux ou celles qui ont mis en follows ou en favorits cette fic qui va rester ( comme toute celles que j'ai commencées ) hyper irrégulière.

Au fait, je dédit cette fic à ChocOlive Flamous, parce que ... voilà ! Elle est la créatrice d'un couple tout particulier et d'une fic toute particulière qui m'a fait rêver !

J'ai vraiment adoré ce qu'elle a écrit et donc je lui fais un petit hommage. Riquiqui par rapport à ce qu'elle a fait elle, mais j'ai fais d'mon mieux.

Alors Merci !

Et deux dernière chose, One Piece ne m'appartient pas. Seul la fille aux yeux de sang me revient véritablement de droit.

Et Je stipule qu'à présent j'ai une correctrice, ma super bêta !

Tinwe Oh! Merci infiniment de tout coeur, Tin' !

Message de la Bêta :_Donc, voici le chapitre corrigé. Normalement. Fin si reste des fautes qui traînent, tu pourras dire au gens que c'est moi qu'il faut lapider /fuis/_

Submersible

Penguin scrutait les profondeurs glacées d'une Grand Line paisible, comme rarement elle avait pu l'être.

Ses yeux pourpres parcouraient les eaux troubles et sombres puis dessinaient la courbe parfois incroyablement complexe des poissons - ou tout du moins ce qui y ressemblaient - qui se fondaient dans l'obscurité.

Parfois ses pupilles charbonneuses se figeaient sur l'un d'eux, le suivaient jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus visible et retournaient contempler l'infinité bleutée qui ondulait au rythme de ses occupants silencieux et des courants qui y voguaient.

C'était beau. Juste beau. Rare présent en cet âge doré de piraterie*.

Le jeune homme se redressa un peu, sa joue pâle de fatigue et légèrement cicatrisée s'écrasant toujours plus contre la vitre du petit hublot.

Les eaux coléreuses de la mer de tout les dangers arboraient par endroit... un turquoise d'une beauté si parfaite qu'il sentit une bouffée de jalousie l'étreindre.

Que faisait ce sentiment ici ? Que fait ce sentiment chez un monstre tel que lui ?

A l'idée que ces iris rougis de malheur, de tristesse et de regrets fussent un jour de cette couleur, il en était peiné et jalousait cette mer qui le narguait de sa perfection quasi inégalée.

_Peut être qu'il psychotait, encore ? C'était probable. Oui, très probable._

Une moue boudeuse se dessina sur son visage, retroussant son nez, et il mordit la première phalange d'un de ces doigts, n'ayant aucune autre méthode à porter de main pour passer le sentiment puéril qui lui montait à la tête.

Son esprit s'égarait trop facilement à d'infantiles sentiments ou même pensées, ce qui était en soit perturbant quant on tentait de se concentrer sur quelque chose de concret.

De temps en temps - bien que régulièrement soit plus juste -, son esprit voguait ça et là.

Il se soignait - si l'on pouvait dire - en s'activant à chasser les pirates pour éviter de passer trop de temps à philosopher, se perdant dans d'obscures pensées emplies de regrets mouillés, mais, paradoxalement dès que sa bouche entrait en contact avec le goulot d'une bouteille de bière ou de rhum, tout ses problèmes existentiels lui retombaient dessus, revenant comme un boomerang dans sa tête piquetée de mèches blanches.

C'était comme un exécutoire quant il ne savait plus quoi faire, les pirates plus ou moins notoires ayant fini par déserter les villes qu'il "visitait" au grès de ses différentes expéditions par là la GrandLine.

C'était à ces moments là, quand tout s'arrêtait pour laisser place au vide que créait son absence, qu'il regrettait tout.

De s'être laissé entraîner dans cette stupide idée qu'avait été de voler le chocolat de cet abruti de nobliau de passage afin de réitérer l'exploit qu'il avait accomplit un an plus tôt.

De ne pas avoir remarqué le foutu revolver saillant à la ceinture cousu d'or de sa sainte-idiotie - bien qu'il doutait du statut du dit "saint" de cet imbécile de première.

De ne pas l'avoir vu se précipiter vers lui pour le pousser violemment au sol.

De l'avoir vu, cette fois, s'écrouler sans un mot, le plus beau sourire du monde tressautant sur ses lèvres, puis se vider lentement de son sang, son corps affalé mollement sur le sol boueux.

De s'être enfuit alors que les paupières masquaient les yeux couleur sang.

De s'être sauvé la ville en se cachant dans les cales poisseuses d'un navire marchant.

D'être devenu navigateur pour voguer sans crainte sur les mers et pour - surtout, oui c'était vraiment la plus forte raison - s'éloigner le plus qu'il lui était possible de l'île de son enfance.

Dans ce genre de moment ou la nostalgie et le mélo-dramatisme se mêlaient, il se haïssait d'avoir été ce monstre d'une lâcheté sans pareille.

En revanche, il ne se haïrait jamais pour s'être saisit du colt que le foutu nobliau tenait négligemment à la main comme s'il s'agissait d'une banalité à ses yeux, et d'avoir percé - d'une main agitée de spasmes hésitants, il fallait l'avouer - de deux balles le ventre de ce porc.

Et dans ce genre de moment, boire lui semblait être la seule solution.

Le seul moyen qui lui permettait d'y mettre un terme, à ses remords, ses regrets, se résumait - pour lui - à écumer les bars, vidant les réserves de saké, de rhum ou même de kir – quand le barman était à court du reste -, ne partant qu'une fois définitivement ivre laissant en plan verres vides, bouteilles à terres et tenanciers désabusés.

Pourtant, au départ, il n'avait pas compris, que l'addiction était venue toute seule et il ne l'avait assimilé que plus tard.

D'une grosse dipsomanie, il était passé à de l'ivrognerie latente pour enfin céder à de l'alcoolisme pur et dur.

Et présent qu'il était coincé, dans ce foutu sous-marin sous des centaines de mètres cubes d'eau salé, le manque commençait à se faire ressentir. Il sentait une sensation horrible tenaillant ses entrailles avec une monstrueuse force.

Monstre, monstrueuse...

Et plus le temps passait, plus le manque se faisant intransigeant. La sensation se répandait doucement, tel un poison insidieux dans ses tripes et même à plusieurs reprises le pliait en deux.

Et pas la moindre goutte de saké dans cette foutue infirmerie. Et à moins de vouloir se démolir le foie une bonne fois pour toute, il n'avait aucune envie de s'enfiler les bouteilles d'alcool aseptisé reposant sur l'une des étagères. Il ne s'appelait pas Shanks Le Roux, tout de même**.

Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il se trouvait dans la Grand Line - s'il était encore dans la mer de tout les dangers - et depuis qu'il était là l'intérieur, il n'avait pas vu la moindre coque d'un quelconque bâtiment qu'il soit Marine - avec leur sale manie de peinturlurer tout ce qui leurs appartenaient avec leur mouette alambiquée, ils étaient facilement reconnaissables - ni pirate et encore moins des marchants.

Le sous-marin - c'était le panda qui lui avait dit ( ainsi que le nom pour le moins original - mais d'une certaine façon pas si incongru quand l'on connaissait le statut de chirurgien de son capitaine - de celui-ci : Heart ), mais de toute façon il n'aurait pas mis beaucoup de temps pour le deviner - avait en de rares occasions, frôlé la surface de l'eau sans pour autant la crever et par ces mêmes opportunités, il avait pu admirer une poignée de secondes, le ciel. Ce ciel lui manquait. Son maudit pistolet lui manquait. Elle lui manquait. Beaucoup de choses lui manquaient.

Mais pas la moindre parcelle de terre en vue.

Malheureusement il se connaissait; il n'aurait jamais assez d'humilité en stock pour oser poser la question fatidique. Le « Où sommes nous sur la Grande Line ? » ne franchirait pas de sitôt ses lèvres.

Il n'avait pas ressenti cette sensation depuis l'orphelinat. Être confiné dans un endroit clos entouré d'une agitation constante - car enfermer des enfants dans un espace restreint sans personne pour exercer la moindre discipline n'était en général pas la meilleure idée du millénaire - attendant - avec résignation - que quelque chose se passe.

Et à l'époque, ce qui lui était arrivé avait été la plus belle de toute sa vie; qu'il s'était empressé de briser, comme le monstre qu'il était.

Monstre.

Mais là, au contraire de cette prison où il avait vécu, l'endroit où il se trouvait était dépourvu de toute activité, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour un peu d'agitation, de bruit, ...de mouvement.

C'était quand même étrange car habituellement c'était le genre de choses qu'il tenait en horreur.

Parce que pour l'instant, à part les rares allers et venus du panda pour vérifier ses bandages - les retirer aussi pour certaines fois -, rien n'avait spécialement éveillé son attention. Par ailleurs, depuis un bon moment tout de même sa seule activée se limitait à inventorier tout le matériel médical présent dans la pièce.

Deux jours. Comment avait il fait pour tenir 48 heures ?

Peu être grâce au blond au masque. Les coups ayant altéré sa perception et lui avait permis de résister autant.

Deux jours qu'il se trouvait dans le sous-marin aux murs gris.

Comme ceux de l'orphelinat. Cette fichue infirmerie avait le don de lui rappeler son enfance.

Mais là bas au moins, s'il se perdait trop longtemps dans ses pensées, elle venait le chercher et le tirer de sa déprime. Ils sortaient tout deux, protégés par le silence de leurs camarades qui s'amusaient à faire de même quand l'envie leurs en prenait. Ils allaient courir dans la ville, voler des bonbons ou du chocolat pour ensuite les manger sur les rambardes en écoutant les histoires des pirates de passage.

Ils rêvaient à deux. Ils étaient libres. Pas totalement, c'était évident mais ce qu'ils possédaient, ce simulacre de d'espoir et de vie – bien étrange et faible même - substitut de liberté - faisait battre leurs cœurs jeunes et innocents si l'on pouvait dire malgré les horreurs de la ville et des démons de leurs passés, ils en prenaient soin. Le chérissaient.

Comment un monstre pouvait-il chérir ?

Et là, tout de suite, il était entrain de se dire que tout ça n'avait servit à rien, que si c'était pour se retrouver à nouveau enfermé entre quatre murs - cette fois-ci, pas de pierre comme auparavant mais en acier ce qui d'une certaine manière était pire - il préférait infiniment revenir à cette douce époque à ses cotés. Cela serait toujours mieux que ça.

Une boite. Une cage même. Mais les termes qu'elle aurait employés aurait été plutôt "boite de métal immergée et pressurisée*** sous la flotte". Elle n'aurait pas eut tort. Elle avait rarement tort après tout. De plus ces mots étaient tout à fait appropriés.

Oui, c'était cela.

Il l'avait enfermé dans une boite de métal immergée et pressurisée. Il savait qu'il était un monstre - il le sentait dans sa chair - mais au moins avant de rencontrer le panda, il était libre - plus ou moins.

Et en deux coups cuillièr- non, plutôt de coups de lames, il se retrouvait ici. Avec pour seule fenêtre - et encore il était sympathique car ce truc ne méritait pas ce nom - un minuscule hublot derrière lequel s'agitaient des formes silencieuses.

Deux jours qu'il ne pouvait plus courir à sa guise, boire ses bières et dormir tranquillement ou faire des siestes quand bon lui semblait.

C'était sa vie. Depuis ses 15 ans, âge où il avait acheté – la bourse d'un gros marchant empoté et absolument détestable, merci ! - sa première épée et que pour la première fois il avait rangé son 9 millimètres dans un étui conçut à cet effet et non un truc bancale au possible– à savoir sa poche de pantalon, ce qui n'était pas très discret en soit -, il ne faisait que ça.

Poursuivre les " méchants pirates " qui " terrorisent " la pauvre population innocente.

A cette pensée, une pressante envie de vomir le prit mais il contint la nausée qui lui montait à la gorge.

Population innocente ? Et puis quoi encore ? Ils rêvaient en couleurs, les pauvres ...

En tout cas c'était ce que prônait sans complexes – en plus d'autres devises parfaitement inapplicables -, la Marine. Oui, évidemment. Si on ne compte pas les truands, les menteurs, les voleurs, les corrompus à la solde du gouvernement et tout les lâches.

Bien qu'il soit assez mal placé pour pouvoir se plaindre d'un quelconque élan de couardise.

Mais visiblement ceux là ne faisaient pas partit de la population. Mais oui, si la Marine le disait c'est que c'était vrai. La vérité sort de la bouche des gens corrompus jusqu'à la moelle par un Gouvernement Mondial ou mieux des personnes parfaitement incapables de refréner les pirates, c'est bien connu...

Parfois il trouvait la Marine bien ignorante. Les pauvres naïfs qui s'y embarquaient suivaient leurs modèles de pensées basés sur le principe " Nous égale Biiien, Pirate égal Maaal".

Pire que de l'endoctrinement. Du lavage de cerveau à grande échelle.

Une fois, au hasard d'une décuvée particulièrement pénible qu'il avait crut un temps - et à tort - solitaire, il avait discuté avec un Marine tout aussi cuit que lui.

Leurs conversations avaient rapidement divergé pour se concentrer exclusivement sur les pirates ( cela remontait à l'époque d'avant sa première prime, sinon il aurait certainement été abattu à vu ). L'homme était si rond qu'il ne faisait même plus attention à ce qu'il disait.

Il lui avait racontait avec une tristesse et une mélancolie à peine dissimulé, l'obstination d'un de ses camarades à massacrer à l'aide d'un coutelas un pirate alors que celui-ci dans un élan de pur ... camaraderie - assez déplacé il fallait l'avouer, mais là n'était pas la question - l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine, le retenant alors que celui-ci tombait de l'embarcation dans laquelle ils étaient tout deux coincés. Une tempête faisait rage autour d'eux et une vague puissante avait projeté le marine dans l'eau – triste ironie. L'autre s'était précipité sans une once de réflexion entre les flots tourbillonnants et les avait traîné tout deux vers la rive.

Quand le survivant s'était réveillé et qu'il avait vu le visage du pirate au-dessus de lui alors qu'il était entrain de l'examiner consciencieusement – pour vérifier s'il était encore vivant – l'autre n'a rien eu de mieux à faire que de se saisir du coutelas retenu par un genre de la ceinture et de de lui transpercer la gorge avec une violence peu commune.

Rentré à Marine Ford, il avait été accueilli comme un héros et promu dans les jours qui suivirent.

Quant il eut conté son histoire à son ami, celui-ci même qui se saoulait aux cotés de Pen' pour l'instant, ledit ami n'avait plus sut quoi faire. Sa conscience d'un coté et son " devoir " de l'autre.

Pauvre marine, avait-il pensé à nouveau.

Deux jours qu'il ne pouvait plus exercer son métier. Pas qu'il l'appréciait particulièrement – bien qu'à présent , il élevait tout ce qui s'était déroulé en dehors du submersible, au rang d'art – chasser des abrutis de première.

Deux jours, enfin, qu'il devait se soumettre à l'autre dégénéré.

OUI, exactement, parce qu'à présent, ce n'était plus " obéir " qu'il fallait employer pour qualifier ce qu'il subissait, mais se soumettre ! Et bien sûr, sans rechigner. Parce que dans le cas où le jeune convalescent - parce que oui, l'autre dérangé ne l'avait pas loupé, c'était bien le cas de le dire – n'exécutait pas les ordres du panda-pirate-médecin – bien que la dernière mention semblait parfois facultative - , il recevait des " punitions ".

Comme lorsque les enfants qui n'était pas sages et qui pour une raison x ou y, désobéissaient, il se prenait au début des " réprimandes ". Et ensuite, de la même manière que le parent s'énerve lorsque les sales chiards insistaient, il était privé de quelque chose.

Tout cela lui avait en premier lieu, parut plutôt obscur jusqu'à ce que le panda l'eut privé de médicament. Oui.

Un " médecin "- tout pirate qu'il fut - avait privé un " patient " - pas très consentant, mais ça l'autre semblait s'en foutre comme de sa première dissection – de médicament. Fallait le faire tout de même.

Connard de pirate, fit un petit tour par la case cerveau.

Sachant qu'en plus, que le dit patient, souffrait le martyr à cause de putain de blessures infligée par un connard de salaud.

Le type au masque ne l'avait pas raté. Tout était de sa faute. S'il ne l'avait pas envoyé par dessus bord, s'il ne l'avait pas laissé le tuer proprement comme ce il aurait dut le faire normalement - un petit rictus passa comme un mirage sur ses fines lèvres -, il ne serais pas là, enfermé comme il l'était ici. L'autre. Il le détestait. Non en réalité, il les détestait tout les deux.

Ce sale panda et ce sale masque - non, plutôt cette sale Barbie avec ses cheveux longs. Si longs. ...Si long. Comme un jour sans pain.

A mesure que les souvenirs affluaient dans sa tête, il se rappelait de celui -là, cet étrange homme qu'au départ, il pensait être travestit. Il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention la première fois. A ces longues boucles couleur d'or. A cette putain de force qui l'avait projeté avec cette violence si ... peu commune pourrait on presque dire contre la rembarde.

Par contre l'éclat, qu'il avait vu derrière cet affreux masque, il s'en rappelait parfaitement de cet éclat. Si.. particulier. Si .. étrange. Il n'en avait jamais vu de pareil.

Pas celui d'un D - il avait apprit à les reconnaître avec elle -, mais un autre bien différent qui, d'une certaine manière l'obsédait un peu. A peine.

Il fut horrifié par ses propres pensées. Puis les chassa violemment.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de penser ainsi ? La colère monta en lui.

Comment pouvait-il penser ainsi ?! Il était un monstre, il est vrai, mais jamais il ne n'aimerait un homme… comme… ça!

Il aimait les femmes.

Les hanches chaloupées ne lui disaient rien, pas plus que les seins ronds et les tailles fines et les cuisses fuselées – bien que de regarder ne faisait de mal à personne et que si il fallait qu'il bande sur quelque chose . Juste … ces dames fortes, capables de tout et marchant sur les pieds du premier connard venu à coup de Rangers et de talons aiguilles. Ces mères endurcies par les ans, hurlant et gueulant comme les plus farouches pirates dès que leurs immondes marmots avait un problème quelconque. Ces sœurs à la langue vipérines. Et ces demoiselles si délicates... prêtent à vous castrer à la première remarque. Comme cet enfant… si...

Mais les hommes… des goujats. Traitant les femmes comme des catins. Des putains bonnes qu'à faire des mioches malodorants. Il détestait les hommes comme il se haïssait lui même. Alors il ne pouvait éprouver d'affection pour eux !

Pris par un élan rageur - et aidé par la traînée incandescente qu'avait crée le manque dans son ventre -, il déplia ses longues jambes que jusqu'à il avait laissé appuyées fermement contre son torse bandé, maintenues coincées par ses bras. Ses pieds nus se posèrent contre le sol glacé et une nausée le prit. Depuis son arrivée, il ne s'était pas levé, ses jambes encore trop faibles pour le soutenir.

D'une main, il agrippa le dossier de la chaise roulante que le panda utilisait pour l'ausculter et se tint debout avec difficulté. Elle se trouvait à quelques centimètres de son lit - il se l'était un peu approprié.

Sa tête lui tournait toujours et ce malgré son appui, il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de s'ébrouer brutalement.

Il fallait qu'il se concentre.

Trouve un endroit pour se défouler et passer ses nerfs à vif. Faire un carnage sanglant. Démembrer hommes ou animaux. Détruire tout sur son passage. Pour ressentir l'ivresse du combat jusque dans son sang monstrueux. Ne percevoir que le bruit des chairs déchirées.

Mais pas les femmes. Il ne les tuait pas.

Il n'abîmerait jamais les damoiselles.

Peu être que dans leur grâce et leur beauté, elles lui rappelaient cette enfant aux yeux de sang et aux manières si incorrectes qui fut son premier amour, adoré en secret.

Il esquissa un autre pas tout aussi hésitant, puis rassuré par sa réussite - somme toute relative - il lâcha la chaise et continua à avancer.

Une lueur brilla dans ses yeux pourpres. Il avança, iris fixés sur la porte de l'infirmerie.

Son pied ripa plusieurs fois mais finalement sa main réussit à agripper la poignée. Il la tourna et poussa délicatement la paroi pivotante. Elle s'ouvrit silencieusement, un couloir au mur jaune poussin s'offrant à sa vue. Il resta quelques secondes abasourdit par cette vision d'horr... devant la couleur on ne peux plus ... originale qu'arborait l'espace autour de lui.

Une pensée compatissante pour les pauvres yeux des habitants du Heart - s'il se souvenait bien - qui devaient supporter cette torture à longueur de journée lui vint.

Un " pauvres pirates " lui traversa l'esprit.

De la compassion, encore ? Ainsi donc, il était capable d'en éprouver ?

Affligé par ses propres pensées, il serra les poings tentant vainement de se déchiqueter la paume à l'aide de ses ongles dans un genre d'auto-mutilation, et sans pouvoir y arriver égratignant au moins les fins bandages qu'il portait sur ses paumes. Cela raviva la douleur des coupures qu'il s'était faites en tombant. Les tissus frottèrent contre elles, répandant presque une traînée de feu sur les fines blessures.

Tenter tant bien que mal de se faire mal, ironique.

Il agita doucement sa tête, comme pour faire sortir ses idées stupides de sa tête.

Vraiment stupides.

Il passa sa tête dans l'ouverture, la tournant de gauche à droite, repérant une porte au fond du couloir, soucieux de ne pas se faire remarquer par qui que ce soit. Il fit un pas hors de la pièce, vérifia une nouvelle fois, et franchit le palier.

Il avança doucement dans le couloir se tenant contre le mur - se promettant plus tard, de se désinfecter la main pour éviter que cette couleur très... vive ne lui refile la maladie avancée dont semblait souffrir le panda : la maladie du fluo affreux. Vu le sweat-shirt absolument horrible qu'il arborait sans crainte du ridicule, la maladie devait avoir déjà fait des ravages sur ses neurones. Le pauvre.

Depuis quand prenait-il les gens en pitié ? Depuis qu'elle était partit aucun d'eux ne lui attiré la moindre compassion. A quoi bon puisqu'il était un monstre.

Il avança silencieusement, utilisant cette faculté fort utile* qu'il avait acquis il y a longtemps consistant à ne jamais faire de bruit lorsque son pied touchait le sol – qualité que ne possédait en général pas les héroïnes, en général, et se dirigea vers la porte. Il poussa la paroi d'acier et se retrouva dans une petite cuisine ;

Une longue table occupé en son centre par seulement deux personnes. Sur les cotés s'étalaient l'évier, le frigo, la cuisinière - devant laquelle s'occupait un homme aux cheveux brun mâchouillant quelque chose - peu-être un bonbon, qui sait ? - et tout le bazar destiné à préparer à manger et nettoyer.

Son cerveau eut un petit arrêt. Deux personnes plus un aux cuisines.

Il s'était ramolli.

Il fixa la première. Un jeune homme roux touillait avec une application réservée bien souvent aux personnes venant juste de se réveiller un café semblant froid depuis un certain temps. Une casquette rose et verte saillait sur ses mèches d'un beau brun/roux soyeux et une paire de lunettes noires cachaient son regard.

Quand il s'aperçut de sa présence, il eut une petite expression de surprise un peu ensommeillée ( mais si tu la connais cette manière de puis visiblement ravi de le voir - ce qui étonna Penguin fortement, il fallait l'avouer -, il fit un petit signe à l'autre en face lui.

Celui-ci était dos à lui, son sweat-shirt jaune poussin – fluo presque - se fondant presque avec les murs, le jean à taches marrons, son bonnet incongru ( fallait dire c'qui ait ).

Ses habits jaunes... il recula immédiatement- mais toujours en silence.

L'autre tourna la tête et à nouveau, il fit face au sourire narquois et aux yeux d'orage souligné par des cernes gigantesques du panda.

Un "connard" vint chatouiller ses lèvres pincées de frustration mais il le retint à temps. Sa séance de lippe aiguë ( et un brin stupide ) pouvait attendre. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se faire buter.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution pour retenir son envie de lui arracher la gorge à main nue - à défaut d'avoir des armes, celles-ci lui étant retirer - il fit la chose la plus puérile qu'il était capable de faire sans que le risque de se faire démembrer vivant soit trop grand : il l'ignora.

Un monstre ne doit pas se comporter ainsi !

Il passa de l'autre coté de la table - sentant tout de même le regard lourd de -il n'aurait sut le décrire - que le noiraud posait sur lui, oppressé par l'aura pesante et reptilienne, presque glaciale de l'homme.

Il se savait être en position de faiblesse.

Ses blessures – aux côtes dont il avait réussit à occulter la douleur lancinante depuis quelques heures, ainsi qu'au cou et aux mains - ne lui permettaient aucunement de se battre sans - au moins - son épée.

Cela tiendrait plus du suicide qu'autre chose sinon.

Rien qu'à son apparence - qu'il soupçonnait piteuse -, on pouvait le deviner.

On l'avait habillé d'un simple short noir tombant sur ses hanches cicatrisées ( il avait réchappé de violentes bagarres impliquant un grand nombre d'armes dangereuses )- dévoilant son absence flagrante de boxer. Le vêtement contrastait avec sa peau devenu pâle de fatigue, le laissant dévêtu de tout vêtement au niveau du torse, ses bandages blancs se confondant presque avec son corps. Il avait mincit depuis qu'il était arrivé et sa délicate musculature ne cachait plus sa maigreur - presque - naturelle qu'il tentait vainement de camoufler avec de larges habits.

Malgré le fait qu'il se savait musclé ou tout du moins, possédant une force supérieure à la moyenne - mais pas excessive, au contraire d'ailleurs -, sans son épée ou ses couteaux - bien qu'il en ait perdu l'un de deux sur ce fichu bateau couleur sang - il ne pouvait en aucun cas tentait quoi que se soit contre un homme de la génération des Supernovas***.

Il fallait mieux pour lui éviter de dire toutes sottises qui ne manquerait pas de le mettre dans de draps plus sales que ceux dans lesquels il était déjà embourbé jusqu'au cou. Il se savait avoir besoin de pas mal d'excitation pour se distraire mais là, les risques de mourir étaient trop importants pour être bêtement ignorés.

Il s'assit au coté du rouquin - à un mètre de distance, à dire vrai -, l'ignorant aussi royalement. Il n'avait pas envie de parler, non surtout pas.

Le brun aux cuisines tourna la tête vers lui, attiré par son collègue roux et poussa une exclamation qu'il aurait pu qualifié de joyeuse s'il n'était pas si suspicieux - la bonté, c'n'est pas censé sortir de nulle part.

\- Ben l'voilà, notre survivant national ! J'croyais qu'il n'viendrait jamais! Mais z'aviez raison cap'taine ! J'ai bien fait d'lui préparer un bol. Oh fait, désolé mais il est froid ! T'aurait dut te réveiller plus tôt !

Il rit, vite rejoint par le rouquin amusé au possible, comme si ce qu'il venait de dire était particulièrement amusant. Penguin leva un sourcil interloqué vers le noiraud, oubliant qu'il s'était juré plus tôt d'afficher mépris et arrogance envers son ravisseur. Pis il se rappela de sa promesse et ses yeux replongèrent.

A coté de lui, il entendait l'homme porter la tasse à ses lèvres comme pour caché l'hilarité qui le gagnait.

Le brun ( c'n'était pas lui par hasard qui l'avait réveillé avec le dénommé Shashi ? ) récupéra quelque chose sur le plan de travail, et joyeux, déposa un bol de café devant lui.

Penguin eut un puissant bug émotionnel.

On pouvait presque voir les " errors " passer dans ses yeux sang alors que leur propriétaire n'esquissait plus aucun mouvement.

Ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'il détestat le café - depuis le jour où par un horrible malheur elle lui avait fait ingérer tout un litre de l'écœurant breuvage, il en gardait une obscure hantise , préférant le chocolat chaud -, qui lui faisait disjoncter la machine cérébrale, à la limite, il n'en avait rien à faire. Mais pourquoi… tant de .. il ne savait même quoi dire. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait on pas méprisé ?

Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait on pas ignoré ?

De quoi parlaient-ils ? ( Et comment arrivait il à boire un café froid, c'était dégueulasse ?! ) Et qu'avait dit le panda ...

Ce capitaine pirate était bien étrange. Il était censé être prisonnier, le panda le lui avait dit. Pourquoi alors avait demandé à son subordonné de lui préparé un bol ?

Il plissa les sourcils imperceptiblement. Oh. D'accord. Ce connard avait prévu à l'avance sa faim.

Une envie de meurtre agita avec frénésie ses doigts et il ferma le poing pour se contenir.

Il avait le sang chaud, et il était surtout très très stupide.

Il entendit un soupir. Il ne put se retenir, et releva ses yeux, auparavant ancrés dans le liquide brun.

Le panda avait plaqué la main sur son front basané, ses yeux clos par une intense frustration semblant le rongeait de l'intérieur, dans une attitude que l'on pourrait qualifier de désespérée.

\- Wakame..., gronda t-il sourdement alors que l'autre semblait se recroqueviller sur lui-même à l'entente de la voix reptilienne, combien de fois faudra t-il que je te rappelle qu'il faut m'appeler Capitaine ?!

Le rouquin s'étouffa dans son café froid. posa son bol instantanément, la céramique claquant bruyamment contre la table, et recula précipitamment entraînant le banc avec lui. Ne s'y attendant pas, le garçon fut pris dans l'élan du jeune homme et prit par surprise lâcha la tasse qu'il avait pris dans ses mains -tentant d'occulter son dégoût au profit des besoins primaires de son estomac - et le récipient fit un vol plané – une courbe élégante- même qui vola vers le capitaine pirate. Et le temps se figea.

Il resta un instant sot devant cette vision.

Le café giclant au ralentit dans les airs au ralentit, Shashi avec ses yeux apeurés et - Pen' le sentait -, aussi regrettant son geste. Le panda s'était détourné de Wakame et regardait à présent le liquide ambré et la tasse jaillir en sa direction.

Le brun quant à lui reculait toujours dans le vain espoir d'échapper à son capitaine, bien oublieux de la catastrophe se déroulant sous ses yeux - qu'à présent Penguin devinait d'un joli vert printanier, agrémenté de triangles dorés – plus intéressé par sa propre survie que par celle de son ami.

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues pâles. Mais il ne ressentait rien. Comme d'habitude.

Tout ce qui le préoccupait était de savoir si oui ou non dans les dix prochaines secondes lorsque le café noircirait d'avantage le pantalon ( déjà bien couvert de tâches, soit disant passant ) bleu il serait encore en vie.

Et le temps reprit son cours.

Il soupira à nouveau.

Son corps agit tout seul puis – retenant une grimace de douleur, thank ses blessures – d'une pirouette qui lui permit de se retrouver en équilibre sur la table, ses mains bandées en guise d'appuis et d'un mouvement habile du pied – récupéra l'anse du bout des orteils et d'un petit coup habile de balancier .

La seconde suivante, la tasse reposait sur sa voûte plantaire. En revanche, le liquide continua tranquillement sa course vers le futal du panda.

\- Room.

Mais alors qu'il s'attendait déjà à voir les première goûtes sombres tâcher le vêtement, une étrange bulle bleue se dessina dans l'air.

Elle jaillit du panda en vague sourde, envahissant la pièce.

Un fruit du démon, songea t-il.

Quand elle le traversa, il la ressentit comme une onde glacée lui retournant les entrailles avec la même douceur qu'un éléphant essayant d'entrer sa patte pachydermique dans la pantoufle de verre d'une gamine à la libido inexistante *****.

Puis ce fut comme si un serpent se coulait contre sa colonne vertébrale – toujours entourée du bandage -, glissant contre sa peau pâle légèrement ternit par la faim, ondulant sur son ossatures et ses côtes.

La seconde suivante, il atterrissait lourdement sur les genoux du panda, cul par dessus tête.

Derrière lui, le café gicla en sombres éclaboussures sur la table.

Le panda le fixa. Wakame le fixa. Shashi le fixa.

Putain de bordel de merde.

*Je sait que cette expression est moche, navrée. (_T'as fait bien pire, ne t'inquiète pas /fuis/_)

** Dans cette fic car dans le manga je suis plutôt septique, Shanks, en plus d'avoir la réputation d'être un des quatre Empereurs, s'est fait connaître par ses multiples beuveries et ENSUITE pour ses fait d'armes en dehors du bateau du Roi.

*** Un bravo à celui ou celle qui trouvera la référence ^^

****- Il ne sait pas que c'est Killer et Kidd, qu'il a rencontré. :/ Pour un chasseur de prîmes, il n'est pas très bien informé, je dois le reconnaître. A trop rechercher le frisson du danger, il a fini par en oublier les risques.

***** Je vais me faire flinguer pour avoir dit ça… mais c'est pour l'histoire. J'aime bien Disney… Naaaooon, ceci n'est pas un placement de produit !

Bon, pour la fic j'vais un peu clarifier : si les propos de Pen' vous ont choqué, j'suis désolée. Comme je l'ai dit avec le premier chapitre – que je considère d'avantage comme un prologue qu'autre chose – Pen' aime les femmes.

Par contre, je sais que Pen' est un OCC puissance mille. Alors si vaut mieux prévenir que guérir, prévenez-moi tout de suite si vous le trouvez trop Gary-Sue à votre goût. D'ailleurs il est hyper vulgaire. ( Faudrait vraiment que tu changes ce rated )


	7. Chapter 7

Yo ! Vivant ( encore… ). Bon comme j'ai pas grand-chose à dire à part des excuses ( c'est sincère ne vous inquiétez ) , je vais me contenter de répondre au reviews auquels je n'ai pas répondu la dernière fois :

Sam-Elias : je n'ai répondu la dernière fois alors je vais le faire maintenant.

Merci. Merci beaucoup. Le Flash-Back a été dur à faire alors je suis ravi que ça t'es plus ! ^^

Bonne lecture, surtout !

InBeginning : Les fautes… j'ai maintenat une super bêta qui se fera certainement un plaisir (euh…. ! ) de corriger.

Bonne lecture !

Xuxu-chan : … la fin, sérieux ! * se recroqueville en marmonnant – pourquoi je me torture à faire des Flash-Back ! *

Et je ne veux effrayant mais un Law manipulateur et out… sauf que pour Pen', c'est pas ça comme tu va pouvoir le contaster ^^

Ne commence plus par la fin par pitié ( Bonne lecture ! )

Nocturnis-Lepus : En route en Anomalie….Je t'en pris dis moi quelle facette de mon chouchou tu préfères ça me fait hyper à chaque fois que tu en découvres un autre ! ( franchemnt c't'auteur adore les compliments!)

Bonne lecture !

Penguin boudait. Oui c'était le seul mot qui permettait de qualifier son état et sa mine sombre.

_Il était seul, comme tout toujours._

Dos au mur, les genoux remontaient contre son torse imberbe et la tête écrasée contre eux, ses bras encerclant le tout.

Le déni. Un magnifique " je refuse d'admettre que cela c'est véritablement produit ", " je refuse d'admettre qu'il ait dit ça " et " je refuse d'accepter de me faire avoir si facilement ". En gros, les trois " J ". Ça marchait tellement bien après tout, alors pourquoi y renoncer ?

_Parce qu'il avait peur._

Il avait mis en pratique cette technique – totalement et définitivement enfantine - depuis que le panda l'avait laissé en plan ici. Saleté de pirate. A cause de lui- enfoiré de première, immonde créature démoniaque -, il était encore coincé. Depuis qu'il lui avait hum… atterrit sur ses genoux du panda – il le comptait d'ailleurs dans le top des moment les plus gênant de sa vie, il se sentait pas très bien et remettait en cause ses plus beaux principes, chose qu'il n'avait pas eut à faire depuis … deux bonnes années, au moins.

En l'occurrence, ces doux impératifs qui lui dictaient sa conduite depuis tout de même pas mal de temps, était tout ébranlés par ce type.

Le " ne pas s'approcher d'un homme même en cas d'extrême nécessité " s'était barré dans le fond de la tasse de café bien que le " ne pas venir en aide à autrui sauf si cela est bénéfique " n'ai pas vraiment bougé. Après tout, si la tasse avait volé sur le panda, celui-ci vu la réaction de l'autre aurait très certainement pété un plombs et étant le passager clandestin de bord – il se refusait à dire le mot otage, trop dégradant à son goût -, tout aurait, pensait-il, forcément été pour sa pomme.

En tout cas, pour l'instant, le seul véritable principe qui avait eu à subir les assauts dévastateurs de l'autre étaient le plus important. Et malgré le fait qu'il se refusait complètement à adhérer à ce que le panda lui avait dit, cette partie – la dernière à vrai dire – un peu près saine de son esprit, celle qui, étrangement, avait cette voix de miel et ce cynisme cassant, lui avait soufflé comme un doux fantôme aux longs cheveux noirs quelques mots à son tour.

Il lui avait retiré les bandages les plus gênants – ceux aux niveaux de son torse et au niveau du cou.

Mais juste par précaution, le pirate avait laissé un anneau métallique à la cheville droite le reliant directement à un des murs.

_Ces chaînes, fictives ou réelles..._

Et maintenant à cause de cet homme – sournois, maléfique, que je déteste de toute la force de mon corps – à défaut de son âme -, il était complètement bloqué ! Bon évidemment, il admettait que de base, c'était un peu de sa faute – ou pas, il n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à être de bonne foi - mais il n'allait tout de même pas laisser le café s'écraser sur le sweet de son – argh, ce mot le révulsait – sauveur.

M'enfin a bien y repenser, cela aurait un mal pour un bien : le sweet aurait été bon a jeter. Adieu, couleur flashy dégueulasse, adieu immondice visuel.

Il ricana doucement. Quand il y pensait, lui aussi était parfois un peu sadique.

« Sérieux, c'est un peu flippant. »

Le jeune homme releva la tête en un quart de secondes. Un jeune roux à lunettes se tenait devant lui.

Le réveillé, pensa-t-il.

« Nana, mais quand tu rigole t'ressembles à un vrai psychopathe.. un peu comme le capitaine, en fait… mais lui répètes pas, hein ! »

Le garçon renfonça sa tête entre ses cuisses. Nan mais, d'où il le comparait à cet espèce de détraqué. En plus, ce surnom – bien que peu flatteur - était parfaitement mérité ; lorsque Penguin avait atteri sur les genoux de l'autre – il en avait encore des frissons de dégoût qu'il lui parcouraient tout le corps, le contact avec d'autres hommes n'étant pas franchement la chose qu'il préférait en ce monde – l'autre lui avait jeté un regard polaire.

Pen' en avait frémi. Cet autre être l'effrayait. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais le fait de s'être approché de cette étrange aura l'avait absolument terrifié.

Quant il était tombé sur les genoux de ce type absolument creepy, il se souvenait parfaitement de ce qui c'était passé. Après... de là à l'admettre…

Mais se voiler à nouveau la face n'aurait servit à rien et il le savait bien.

Il plongea dans ses souvenirs, délaissant le rouquin. Après l'incident du café, il avait mit quelques instants à se rendre compte véritablement de sa situation et du niveau de gêne que celle-ci occasionnait. Et quand enfin son cerveau perturbé par le changement de lieu avait repris conscience, il s'était redressé en un quart de seconde et avait essayé se dégager fissa des bras de la perche aux grandes cernes mais l'autre l'avait déjà coincé dans son étreinte de serpent.

Un bras avait été attrapé puis replié dans une prise plutôt efficace en soi, par l'une des mains tatouées et une autre avait saisit son cou. Il s'était débattu un instant mais la poigne de l'autre était impitoyable.

D'une voix glacial, il avait fait sortir l'homme au cheveux roux et le brun. Ceux là, lui avait jeté un regard compatissant.

Et lui, coincé par le panda, il n'avait pas pu bouger d'un centimètre.

Soudainement, le souffle chaud de l'autre – et pour la première fois, il se rendit compte de la taille du panda – ainsi que son petit bouc -, étaient venu chatouiller sa nuque.

Il s'était figé, complètement dépassé par la situation dans laquelle il s'était embourbé jusqu'au cou.

La respiration s'était doucement déplacée, marquant la peau de sa chaleur étrange, complètement en contradiction avec l'être qui la lui soufflait.

Elle avait effleuré sa clavicule, avait roulé contre sa peau pâle, s'était attardée une seconde sur son épaule droite et était revenue dans l'instant près de de sa nuque.

Puis, alors qu'il s'attendait au pire de la part du panda, assis entre ses jambes et coincé sous une poigne de fer, l'autre était venu lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille. Et lui avait embrassé la base de la nuque, au bas de ses cheveux blancs.

Puis le panda avait desserré son étreinte et il s'était enfuit comme un lapin vers l'infirmerie. Son tournis et sa soif d'alcoolo en manque au second plan, il avait ouvert la porte et l'avait claquée derrière lui. Il avait joué frénétiquement avec la poignée dans le vain espoir de la bloquer mais avait rapidement abandonné.

Environ une seconde après cela, il sentit à nouveau le serpent glisser contre ses côtes et la seconde suivante, il reposait sur le lit. Déséquilibré, il se ramassa la tête sur l'oreiller. Il sentit quelque chose claquer autours de sa cheville et il vit un anneau apparaître autours de son pieds relié à une chaîne qui le liait au mur.

La porte s'était entrouverte et le sourire horripilant du panda était passé dans l'ouverture.

« Réfléchis-y… Penguin. »

Son visage avait été si rouge qu'on aurait pu le confondre avec un feu de signalisation.

Il s'était laissé glisser contre le sol et avait enfouit son visage entre ses mains et des larmes de panique pure avaient coulé sur son visage d'angelot. Il avait eu peur. Cette peur qui vous dévorait le ventre et le foie avec la douceur qu'une taupe.

_Un monstre pouvait-il en éprouver ?_

Et voilà qu'elle était revenu. La voix s'était un peu effacée depuis sa rentrée – involontaire cela dit en passant - dans le sous-marin, mais à cet instant elle était revenu en force.

Mais ce n'était plus en jeu, plus cette distraction qui le réconfortait dans ses bras fébriles mais éphémères, cette adrénaline qu'il cherchait, cette soif d'oublier. Rien de tout cela.

C'était tout autre chose. Il n'en avait véritablement éprouvé que quand quand elle était morte. Cette peur de cet inconnu sans elle. Quand il s'était enfuit, il s'était blindé. A tout et n'importe quoi. L'argent dont il avait besoin pour vivre, la mort qu'il semait sur son passage, l'alcool qui lui faisait revivre inlassablement ses mêmes scènes accompagnées de leurs lots de tristesse et de chagrin.

Il avait décidé de respecter les femmes en sa mémoires, de haïr les hommes pour cet assassin, de tuer pour la venger.

Mais celui-ci d'homme, ce type avec cet air de panda mal réveillé, cet étrange inconnu qui l'avait sauvé, ne se classait dans aucune de ces catégories.

Il ne pouvait pas le tuer car il l'avait sauvé, ni le haïr – malgré ce qu'il disait - car il le lui avait dit, cette phrase, oui cette phrase qui pouvait d'une certaine manière lui offrir une certaine forme de salut mais il ne savait pas non plus s'il devait le respecter. Peut être trop tôt pour ça.

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser à présent. Sa tête, qui avait été pleine de rêves, et maintenant remplie de cauchemar, était perturbée. Il était triste d'une certaine manière. Il fallait qu'il y réfléchisse et sérieusement.

Et l'autre le dérangeait dans sa concentration.

Il releva le museau et s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas cessé d'être fixé.

« T'es vraiment flippant comme mec, tu l'sais ça ? »

Il pencha la tête sur le coté, ne semblant pas comprendre le sens de la remarque du rouquin.

« Tu savais que quand tu réfléchis, tu fais vraiment des têtes bizarres ? »

Ah. C'était donc ça. Il verrouilla son expression faciale afin de la rendre la moins sympathique possible.

L'autre se décomposa dans la seconde, recula et dans son mouvement de recul, fit tomber ses lunettes. La paire de binocles se serait d'ailleurs écrasées au sol si d'un mouvement habile de la jambe, Pen' ne les avait pas rattrapées par la branche entre le majeur et l'index du pied gauche – le droit étant limité en termes d'action par l'anneau qui l'enserrait toujours. Il fit pivoter sa rotule pour les rattraper.

Naon, ce n'était pas déroger à nouveau à une de ses règles que de faire ça. Absolument pas. Puis il les lui tendit sans le regarder.

Il sentit ses joues chauffer. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait en ce moment ? Merde, quoi !

Entre le panda et le rouquin, tsss ! N'importe quoi...

Il pensa une seconde à elle et le fantôme aux cheveux noirs revint :

« Essaie. »

Il tourna légèrement la tête et vit celle absolument ravie de Shashi qui semblai à deux doigts de le remercier.

« Tiens. »

Bravo… il eut presque envie d'applaudir mais se contint. M'enfin, son premier mot depuis qu'il était sur ce fichu sous-marin, ça se fêtait, aurait-elle dit.

L'autre eut une sorte d'éclair de joie pure – qu'il trouva horriblement niais – qui traversa ses yeux, bleus comme un ciel d'avril.

Il se saisit de ses lunettes et les remit sur son nez avec une sorte de ravissement enfantin qui l'intrigua.

Ce type n'était pas un pirate aux derniers nouvelles ? Il n'avait jamais vu de pirate agir ainsi. Il ressemblait à elle.

Avec cette étrange d'innocence qu'il rattachait en général aux enfants en bas âge, il songea que sans son capitaine, le freluquet n'aurait pas fait long feu.

N'était il dont pas lui même un freluquet lui aussi ?

La voix, cette voix à nouveau. Pleine de reproches et de rancœur, énonçant froidement chacune de ces vérités, avec une sorte de cruauté qui d'une certaine manière, lui permettait de se complaire un peu plus dans sa douleur et dans sa tristesse. N'hésitant pas à répéter encore et toujours qu'il ne serait jamais qu'un immonde meurtrier.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour poser la question et la porte claqua. Une masse blanche et orange se jeta sur le jeune roux et l'écrasa à moitié sous son poids tout en hurlant. Le sol trembla à moitié sous l'impact.

Pen' perdit la parole et la réflexion à cette vision. Un ours. Un ours blanc de deux mètre cinquante. Un ours qui portait une combinaison orange fluo qui piquait horriblement les yeux. Un ours blanc qui hurlait presque à la mort parce qu'il avait trop chaud et qu'il voulait sortir immédiatement. Un ours blanc absolument et définitivement mignon.

Qu'est-ce que foutait un ours blanc dans ce sous-marin ? Bordel ! C'était quoi ce navire de fous ?

Pen' resta figé environ une minute ainsi, ses yeux rouges écarquillés au possible et la bouche entrouverte et bredouilla :

« U-un ours... »

Le rouquin repoussa la masse de fourrure qui s'écrasa lourdement au sol en faisant s'ébranler les petites fioles présentes sur les meubles de l'infirmerie. Une pluie de gouttelettes de sueurs s'élevait du pelage soyeux.

« Ben, oui ! J'te présente Bepo ! C'est l'second ? »

Aaah… mais ouuui… ça expliquait touuut…

…

…

Que dalle ! Un fucking ours blanc et c'était tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire ce con ! Et avait-il bien entendu, cet espèce de nounours grandeur nature et absolument adorable était le second ?!

D'accord, on était sur Grande Line… d'accord… d'accord… ça expliquait tout. Tout ce qui se passait sur la mer de tout les dangers était par définition bizarre et plein d'inattendu, alors rencontrer un ours blanc qui parle en combinaison fluo qui, était normal… ne pas réfléchir.

Il gomma soigneusement son air choqué de son visage. Il avait vu pire, il avait vu pire…

« Ça va ? Tu r'commences à faire une tête bizarre…

\- Désolé… fit Bepo.

\- Arrêtes de t'excuser, le sermonna t-il. Et ce n'était pas à toi que je parlais. »

Tiens, ils n'étaient pas encore partit ceux là…

« J'ai chaud Shashi, fit le dénommé Bepo. »

L'autre le regarda, l'air un peu exaspéré.

« Bon, okay, on r'monte. »

L'ours sourit. Pen' trouva cela vraiment étrange. Comment pouvait-il sourire, c'était un ours. Les ours ne souriait pas à sa connaissance…

Mais il n'en avait pas suffisamment pour juger.

Les deux compères sortirent ensemble – à vrai dire, Bepo se précipita et l'humain le suivit en grommelant. Ce dernier sembla se souvenir de quelque chose car il se retourna promptement, attrapa quelque chose dans sa poche et se pencha au dessus de Penguin, le visage fermé et la mine étrange.

Pen' recula sur le lit – un peu. L'autre ne sembla le remarquer et lui dit, d'un ton tout aussi bizarre que son expression du moment :

« Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure … mais le cap'tain a une manière plutôt spécial de recruter l'équipage. Et je m'excuse pour ça aussi. Mais le cap'tain a dit qu'il fallait qu'tu dormes et vu comme t'avais l'air pas bien... »

Sur ces mots, il lui attrapa le bras et enfonça une seringue dans le poignet.

Penguin sombra. Encore.

Merci à ma géniale correctrice ! Salut chère Bêta !

Et juste une dernière chose :

Bises de Traff's


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bonjour les gens ! Volà l'nouveau chapitre ! Gros, compact et j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira ( elle flippe à mort… ! ) !**_

_**Ic'ilver ****: Merci ça me fait hyper plaisir ! Original.. pas tant que ça, tu sais ça a déjà mais… d'une autre manière ( la fausse modestie, elle a fais la danse de la joie en voyant le commentaire!)**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**Nocturnis-Lepus ****: Même pas en rêve, Law y va bien avec Kiddy ! Na * tire la langue comme une débile * ! et tu influence l'auteur ( enfin tu verras quoi ). **_

_**T'inquietes, ça évolé lenteeement mais sûrement et bientôt tu pourras te dire que finalement, ce que j'ai prévue, c'est pas si mal ( tout du moins elle espère!)**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**Little Pengoo ****: Nan mais c'est quoi cette coïncidence de fou !? Le nom, quoi !**_

_**Alors là, pour le coté folie tu vas être servit et même si ce n'est pas encore arrivé à son paroxysme je crois que tu vas aimer… **_

_**Le truc avec le journal sera plus développé par la suite, promis !**_

_**Et d'ailleurs si tu veux lire d'autres fictions sur Penguin, ( ATTENTION ! CECI EST UNE PUB ! SI VOUS N'AIMEZ, NE REGARDAIT PAS ) va voir sur le profil de ChocOlive Flamous, y a une fiction qui s'appelle Curiosité quand tu nous tiens. C'est génial, c'est pas terminé et c'est cool !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**Et merci pour les mises en Folowers, les favoriteurs ( ce mot n'est pas de moi ) et tout les autres. **_

_**Bonne lecture à touuuus !**_

Penguin se sentit doucement revenir dans son propre corps. Il papillonna des yeux, ses cils s'accrochant presque à sa joue – comme s'il avait pleuré, mais c'était impossible - et la forte lumière manqua de lui griller la rétine. Il ferma hermétiquement les paupières, mut par un réflexe primaire et se plaqua immédiatement la main contre son front. Il esquissa une grimace ulcérée et émit un grognement.

Saleté de lumière…

Il s'était endormi… non.. pas endormi, … quelqu'un...y avait eu l'ours, le garçon, les binocles et … la seringue… Une onde de colère partit de sa tête et vint inonder son cerveau.

Il l'avait drogué… et certainement à la morphine ou à toute autres substances de son taré de capitaine.

Ses doigts s'agitèrent de tics nerveux et incontrôlés, et il planta ses ongles dans la paume de ses mains, s'entaillant la peau.

L'homme aux cheveux roux… une pensée emplie de sadisme et de cruauté traversa l'esprit encore alourdit de morphine du jeune homme. Il se redressa brusquement.

Instantanément, une sensation de tournis vint jouer au yo-yo dans son crâne et il se laissa retomber sur le matelas en se prenant la tête entre les deux mains.

Il pressa ses majeurs et index contre ses tempes et les massa, dans l'espoir vain que la douleur s'efface par le coup d'un enchantement.

Ses yeux – qu'il avait entre-temps entre-ouverts - zigzaguèrent dans la pièce pour ensuite se fixer sur la porte. Un frisson d'horreur le prit.

Law… ou Trafalgar… il ne savait pas trop… Qu'avait il vraiment voulu lui dire l'autre fois ? Était-ce une farce de pirate, pour voir sa réaction, s'en amusant comme un roi des mers par la suite – bien qu'il doutait fortement que le mastodonte marin puisse produire quelconque sorte de rire… m'enfin, il était sur la Grande Line… il fallait s'attendre à tout ? Non ?

_Pourquoi ferait on ce genre de proposition à un monstre ? Pourquoi cette question ? Pourquoi ?_

La voix avait raison … avait toujours raison … alors pourquoi mentirait-elle -pourquoi, hein ? Il se le demandait bien.

_Sûrement un ramassis de sottises, juste pour tester l'animal…_

Ouais, un piège, ça ne pouvait être que ça.

_Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi _?

Il glissa les mains derrière sa tête pour se surélever un peu. Il avait soif.

Un peu de saké ne lui ferait certainement pas de mal et à défaut de lui donner les idées claires, il pourrait penser à autre chose. Même si...

Se posant inlassablement cette question, cette question que malgré les années il n'avait jamais pu arrêter de retourner dans tête, il se mordilla un doigt, et ferma ses yeux, les iris maudites disparaissant hors de la vue du monde.

Il se sentait vide et un peu triste sur les bords.

Pas si différent d'avant.

Alors il tenta de se remplir un peu.

Il pensa, comme rarement il le faisait quand il n'était pas saoul, à de jolies choses, à ses longs cheveux, à ses rires qui crevaient le plafond des anges tant ils étaient emplis de joie.

Au gâteau au chocolat qui penchait un peu sur le cotés tant il avait été baladé d'un coin à l'autre de la ville, lorsqu'ils avaient fêtés tout deux leurs anniversaires.

Et à ses yeux, rieurs et doux, boudeurs et vexés et si heureux d'être en vie comme elle le disait si souvent. A ses grands yeux qui l'avait rendu si heureux.

Il songea à leur cavales, perdus d'un bout à l'autre du port, lui regardant les longues mèches noires danser tel des serpents derrière elle.

Aux fessés et aux engueulades des dames de orphelinat quand elles les trouvaient dans les couloirs se baladant alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir.

A cette tristesse, souvent, qui les plongeait dans un état quasi comateux durant de longues heures, dos à dos, les bras enroulés autours de leurs jambes grêles d'enfant, la joue écrasée contre un genou, l'écharpe rouge enroulée autours de leurs deux cous.

A leurs jeux, leurs disputes et leur insolente liberté qui les gonflait d'un espoir et d'une félicité sans pareille.

Et puis aussi, à leur tout premier bisou sur la bouche parce qu'ils voulaient faire comme les grands, parce que les autres filles avaient toutes déjà fait ça avec un autre garçon, parce que c'était une question qui les intriguait, parce qu'il se posait des questions bizarres parfois, parce que, en fait.

C'était lui qui avait insisté, vexé qu'elle refuse de lui parlé d'amour.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les filles de l'orphelinat piaillaient comme des oies qu'on emmènent à abattoir dès que le mot " baiser " était introduis dans une conversation.

Ils s'étaient caché sous le préau du boulanger et après une seconde d'hésitation – au moins, pensa t-il ironique,avec un sourire mélancolique -, ils s'étaient fait un tout petit poutou sur la bouche de l'autre.

Bon après coup, il avait été légèrement dégoutté et dépité de cet absence de car, comme elle avait dit :

« J'vois pas le plaisir que peuvent avoir les adultes à s'mettre de la bave dessus. »

Mais quelques mois avant leur anniversaire, elle lui avait demandé ce qu'il ressentait quand il voyait des filles.

« Rien. Elles sont bizarres.

-Et quand tu m'vois, moi ?

\- ...Je suis heureux, c'est normal... j'vois ma meilleure amie !

\- ...T'es mignon quand tu t'y mets Pen'. Kawaï à mort même. Mais j'veux pas qu'tu meurs alors ne le sois pas trop comme ça, tu resteras avec moi pour toujours ! »

Ils n'en avaient pas reparlé mais parfois elle fixait étrangement, et lui demandait comment il trouvait des garçons de l'orphelinat…

Entre les " Pouah ! " et les " Beurks ", les Crétins " et les " Emmerdeurs qui devraient être brûlés au pilori ", elle avait été vite fixée.

Et même après des années, alors qu'il avait donné suffisamment d'amour aux filles de joie pour contenter tout un peuple, il ne comprenait toujours pas et ne pouvait s'empêcher de rattacher ce souvenir doux-amer à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Il songea aux hommes qu'il avait vu depuis qu'il avait traumatisé – n'exagérons pas, il ne l'avait point fait passer ad patres – l'espèce de dragueur à deux balles.

D'abord, - contre toute logique, il décida de commencer par la fin – le petit rouquin.

Un gamin, un enfant niais ayant grandis trop vite. A qui, pour une fois, on avait offert un jouet trop grand pour lui - et qui s'était acharné comme un malade sur son poignet, remarqua t-il en haussant un sourcil agacé en contemplant le joli bandage – encore un un - qui avait soigneusement enserré la peau blanche.

Ça devait certainement être l'autre dingue qui lui avait collé ça. Il songea une seconde à l'arracher pour bien marquer sa révolte contre l'autre mais la dernière partie de raison de son cerveau eut un petit sursaut, lui murmurant que si il avait un pansement, ce n'était pas pour rien. Et que donc l'enlever serait particulièrement con.

Puis, le gars aux yeux vert… jolis yeux d'ailleurs… si l'homme avait été une femme et s'il avait eut la poitrine gonflée d'hormones. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas vu la vois grave et mélodieuse qui l'avait sympathiquement invité à se sustenter.

Le panda … un psychopathe ! Un putain de taré qui souhaitait quelque chose d'assez irréaliste aux yeux de Penguin. Il le trouvait vraiment bizarre… mais en même il se doutait de rien d'une certaine manière et de toute les manières du monde d'ailleurs. Il ne connaissait pas son passé et même rien de lui. A part un nom, et quelques tabassages public qu'il avait infligé à des pirates notoires et que la presse s'était fait un plaisir de relayer. Mais sinon rien, il s'en était assuré. Hors de question qu'il en soit autrement.

L'autre roux… il s'en fichait. Un type bestial et étrangement sauvage avec un sourire aux couleurs de sang, de ce qu'il avait pu en ressentir.

_Pouvait on faire confiance au ressentit d'un monstre ?_

Et puis le blond. Que dire… il le détestait oh oui, il le détestait. S'il n'avait pas été là jamais il n'aurait pu entendre cette proposition qui pouvait tout lui faire gagner. C'était un homme grand, avec des cheveux si long et dorés !

Il ne lui ressemblait pas. C'était un homme, il était blond, son visage était invisible et il ne lui avait dit que quelques mots. Tout son contraire.

Mais il y avait eut cet éclat. Il ne saurait le décrire précisément. Ça l'avait chamboulé d'une certaine manière par cette différence, par cette étrangeté et ce détachement mais surtout par cet éclat.

Mais il l'intriguait aussi. Cet éclat qu'il avait pu admirer entre deux coups de de lames, une ou deux chûtes et un casque de hockey. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser pour l'instant.

Ce masque … comme pour cacher une blessure.

Penguin se connaissait. Sa curiosité maladive prenait souvent le dessus sur le peu de conscience qui le maintenait dans cet état de passif et presque … conciliant, le fourrant parfois dans des situations insensées.

_Des bêtises, oui ! Des sottises par milliers qu'il créait pour justifier ses comportements étranges._

Mais cette once de raison qui le maintenait là tête au dessus des ténèbres de son cœur… c'était elle, ces vestiges. Ces yeux rouges, ces cheveux noirs d'ébène, ces mimiques d'enfant, sa joie mais cette rage, cette violence parfois et son sarcasme qui excédait les adultes et agacait les garçons de l'orphelinat.

Il l'avait presque absorbé. Dit ainsi c'était étrange mais la réalité était là, on ne pouvait la définir autrement.

Tout ce qu'il savait de son amie et de ses grands iris de sang, il y avait tant pensé et repensé qu'il l'avait quasiment … matérialisé. S'imaginant à ses cotés, la voyant le critiquer, lui murmurant des boutades, des reproches en tout genre et des encouragements comme elle savait si bien le faire.

L'accompagnant telle un doux fantôme au cheveux noirs, il avait vécu un temps avec cette impression de joie qui le suivait, à qui il parlait lorsqu'il était seul.

Mais petit à petit, qu'il avait grandis, la voix était devenu.. comme étrange… triste et parfois même aigrie. L'accablant souvent, l'attristant tant et tant, que les sursauts de bonheur et de douceur qui la caractérisaient étaient devenu de plus en plus rare.

Quand cela avait commencé, c'était après son premier carnage. Un équipage pirate enlevé après avoir saborder le navire marchant où il s'était établi pour le temps d'une traversé. Il était resté en cale plusieurs jours, derrière des barreaux pourris et des cadavres humains.

Le capitaine l'avait fais mené et l'avait humilié longtemps. L'insultant, le rabaissant de toute les manière du monde, le frappant, il avait finit par lui dire d'une voix grasse et d'un ton presque euphorique, grisé d'alcool :

« Et bien l'sale chasseur de primes, on fait moins l'fier, hein ?! Des déchets comme toi, devraient pas exister ! Si t'as une famille, elle doit avoir honte de toi ! … mais non, bien sûr, t'as dut la vendre parce qu'ils avaient volé qu'que chose, j'imagine ? Hein, c'est ça ! Ben, dit toi que si c'est l'cas, c'est d'ta faute ! C'est toi, qui les as tué, t'entends gamin ?! T'entends ?! »

A partir de là, il ne savait plus bien ce qu'il s'était passé. Seulement des flashs colorés de sang dans une caboche embrumée comme après une cuite. Autours de lui, juste des cadavres, ou des blessés en train de passer ad patres.

Et puis étrangement, quelques mèches de ses propres cheveux qui, dans le soleil baignant le pont, luisaient d'un étrange éclat d'argent.

Comme une signature.

Et les mots de son fantôme d'amie avaient été le début de sa descente en Enfer :

_Voilà, un monstre, voilà ce que fait un monstre. _

Au fil du temps, il avait finit par contrôler cette … chose, la dissimulant et la bridant, même si parfois, il devait la relâcher.

Un sourire tressauta sur ses lèvres et il ricana amèrement. A peine son rire sardonique prit fin, sa migraine reprit, tapant contre son occipitale.

Il se releva péniblement du lit et s'appuya contre le hublot. Sa tête recommençait à tourner comme une alouette en perdition, et à force de trop réfléchir, ses synapses menaçaient de se barrer de sa caboche pour rejoindre un autre cerveau, si on continuait ainsi de les maltraiter. Et il n'en pouvait plus. Tout ceci commençait sérieusement à le gonfler.

Il fallait qu'il songe aux choses aux choses importantes !

Il s'était évanouit. Deux fois. Deux de trop. Dont une -à son plus grand désarroi – à cause d'un gosse semblant être incapable de faire la différence entre une recrue de son équipage et un otage.

M'enfin, d'une certaine manière, à présent son statut … il ne tenait qu'à lui de le changer mais en vue de ce qui c'était passé…

Il était en manque croissant d'alcool. Il n'en pouvais plus. Cet équipage était une bande d'enfoiré de première – à part l'ours… il le trouvait… mignon -,mais la proposition de l'autre… il avait envie de le tuer.

Il glissa une main dans ses cheveux, tira doucement sur un nœud et grimaça. Cette masse neigeuse aurait bien besoin de reprendre une forme plus convenable. Un coup de peigne ne serait pas du luxe, sérieusement.

Son ventre gargouilla dans un bruit sonore. Et manger aussi, visiblement. Sa cure de désintoxication influençait son appétit, il en avait conscience et bientôt les derniers semblant de docilité encore présent en lui se barreraient et il péterait très certainement un plomb.. ou un boulon de sous-marin… au choix.

Soudainement une main se posa durement sur son torse le forçant à s'allonger à nouveau. Il eut un sursaut de surprise.

Il leva ses yeux pourpres vers l'homme qui le regardait, visiblement amusé que l'autre ne l'ai pas entendu. Penguin se figea. Son cerveau se déconnecta une seconde ( vive les neurones ) … Puis se rebrancha avec violence et une sorte d'alarme se mit à tinter avec force contre les parois de son crâne.

Reculant d'un bond leste – malgré une grimace de souffrance -, il se retrouva bien vite acculé contre le mur de l'infirmerie, un bras devant lui, les jambes fléchies, la pointe de ses pieds nus contre le matelas. Par réflexe, il porta sa main dans son dos mais s'arrêta, et reprit sa position initiale. Son épée. Jusqu'à là, il n'en avait pas eut ni discerné le besoin mais à présent, il sentait le poids de ce manque.

Ses armes. Son épée. Ses couteaux de chasse – dont l'un devait rester chez l'homme aux cheveux de feu. Et son pistolet. Ça lui pesait, précisément là, alors qu'il était aussi démuni qu'un chaton devant cet homme.

Une longue épée – qu'il reconnut comme étant un nadoshi - à la main, il le fixait avec un rictus malsain aux lèvres. Les iris pourpres du jeune homme s'agitaient de spasmes dans leurs orbites et chacun de ses mouvements lui faisaient souffrir le martyr mais la peur de cet autre annihilait la douleur.

Pen' savait. Ce n'était pas l'adrénaline qui le portait alors qu'il s'était fait droguer quelques heures plus tôt – semblait-il - mais bien cette panique monstre qui tordait les entrailles et faisaient des nœuds dans les boyaux.

Ses cotes le rappelaient à l'ordre et lui faisait un mal de chien. Mais hors de question de montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse face à cet être.

Law eut un sourire. Cet espèce de gamin aux yeux rouges étranges – qu'il soupçonnait avoir un système immunitaire en béton armée vu sa vitesse de régénération des tissus - le faisait rire. Il semblait à la fois complètement hargneux et violent et innocent et effrayé. Un gamin qui avait grandit trop vite.

_Encore un_, se dit-il.

C'est vrai qu'après tout, il avait déjà Shashi. Ce grand gamin aux cheveux roux n'ayant pas encore complètement perdu son innocence, malgré ses remarques parfois assez perverses mais surtout un petit génie de mécanique.

A peine sortit de l'adolescence, le sale gosse n'avait presque pas conscience sa propre existence. Il lui avait dit qu'il n'avait aucun souvenirs précis d'avant.

Juste des bateaux et des boulons, des effluves de d'essence et un baiser sur une joue couverte d'huile… mais rien d'autre. Pas grand-chose à quoi se raccrocher, à vrai dire.

Avant de le rencontrer, il passait des journées entières dans une décharge à jouer avec tout ce qu'il trouvait, construisant même parfois des petits robots mécanisés.

Il l'avait un jour trouvé ainsi, les yeux perdus dans le vague, à démanteler manuellement une chaudière de la taille d'une ogive nucléaire. De loin il l'avait observé jouer avec boulons, soudant parfois ceux ci entre eux.

Il était arrivé sur l'île quelques heures auparavant et en dehors du fait que la moitié des Marines qu'il avait rencontré avait finit dans des filet de pêcheurs et que la majorité des habitants semblait décidé à lui mener une existence exécrable tant qu'il serait là, Law était assez énervé.

Puis il avait croisé son regard. Des yeux, tout bleus, comme un ciel d'avril. Contrastant avec sa masse brune tirant sur le roux.

Doux… et heureux.

Ça l'avait calmé direct. C'était impressionnant, il avait suffit qu'il voit ses yeux pour que toute la tension accumulé durant 3 heures disparaissent par le plus beau des enchantement.

Alors, sans même réfléchir, laissant Bepo qui l'accompagnait à cet instant, il était allé le voir, et s'était assit à ses cotés au milieu de ces créations mécaniques et de ces outils étranges.

Ils n'avaient pas parlé. L'autre avait continué à jouer avec sa chaudière, lui jetant de brefs coups d'œil de temps à autres et lui rêvassant sur des gros flocons, un grand sourire avec une dent cassé et un peu de rouge à lèvres.

Mais quand Law était partit, il l'avait suivit, n'emportant avec lui qu'une clé à molette et un tournevis cunéiforme.

Il était monté à ses cotés, à bord de ce grand sous-marin puis lui avait prêté allégeance. Et il était devenu le mécanicien du bateau.

Mais le garçon face à lui, qui tremblait de tout ces membres, il sentait bien que cela serait bien différent. Avec ce corps musclé mais mince, et cet éclat sauvage dans ces yeux, il lui avait effectivement trouvé un air d'enfant mais d'une autre espèce que Shashi.

_Lui, s'en souvenait de ce qui s'était passé_, avait il songé. _Sûr qu'avec cet air tourmenté, il ne pouvait pas avoir oublié. Quoi, il ne savait pas mais il était déterminé à le découvrir. _

Il l'avait reconnu – en même temps beaucoup de ces " Wanted " traînaient en ville.

Il songea d'ailleurs, qu'il faudrait très certainement l'avertir que le Heart n'avait pas quitté le port.

Puis il avait réfléchit. Et ça lui avait parut une bonne idée. Tout compte fait peut être pas, vu les réactions terrifiées du jeune homme.

Mais il n'avait pas dit non. Il y avait encore de l'espoir.

Mais pour l'instant, il fallait le calmer.. et lui rappeler plus tard cet état de panique, juste pour se moquer… Il y avait des limites à sa compréhension.

« Arrête, tu es en train de te faire mal et je ne te referais pas les bandages. »

Penguin fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils mais garda sa position.

C'était un menteur, un pirate ! Un type dangereux- bien qu'il lui ai sauvé la vie -, un sadique n'attendant que le déclin de son attention pour l'embobiner, le flattant, faisant miroiter de trompeuses volutes de rêves et le charmant de comme un chiot.

Son esprit eut un sursaut de conscience et les murmures envoûtant de l'homme glissèrent dans sa tête.

Il hésitant une seconde mais se ressaisit.

Pas le moment de flancher !

Voyant que le jeune homme n'était pas près de lui faire confiance et de lui obéir, il soupira, fit glisser son nadoshi en équilibre sur son épaule et leva les deux mains, accompagnant son geste d'un sourire particulièrement narquois :

« Allons… je ne te ferais pas de mal » dit il avec cette même douceur étrange que l'on emploie pour apprivoiser un animal sauvage- ce qui renforça l'appréhension de Penguin. « A moins que tu fasses du grabuge, évidemment » ajouta-t-il, son regard d'orage se faisant d'acier, avant d'ajouter d'un ton plus sournois : « Je t'assure… je n'vais pas te manger… à moins que tu insistes, évidemment ! »

Penguin frissonna de tout son long. Un tremblement remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale, agitant de frémissement désagréables ses épaules minces.

Ce sous-entendu.. bien des fois, quand il était enfant, il l'avait entendu de la part de types pas complètement cuits s'adressant aux rares filles de bonne famille s'aventurant dans les sombres quartiers d'Hydria.

Douce ville natale, pensa-t-il, ironique.

Et en général, après cela, elle l'entraînait bien loin des gens, lui expliquant qu'il était trop " p'tit " pour voir ça. Enfant, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Pourquoi cette fille qui avait un an à peine de plus que lui, pouvait-elle savoir un truc qu'il ignorait ?

Cela avait déclenché bien des disputes entre eux deux. A présent, il en connaissait la raison, et cela ne lui plaisait absolument pas.

Il n'était pas une fille, bordel ! Il devait bien le savoir cet abruti, vu qu'il lui avait changé le caleçon, fallait pas le prendre pour un con non plus, il avait dormit cinq fois – dont seulement deux naturelles - depuis qu'il était ici et à chaque réveil, il portait un sous-vêtement différent.

En le remarquant la première fois, il avait été gêné - et un peu énervé de ne pas avoir senti le changement, bien que maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il devait certainement l'avoir changé avec son pouvoir… tout du moins il l'espérait.

Mais en tout cas, ce genre de remarque, on les faisait à des princesses des bas quartiers, à des catins sur talons aiguilles, mais pas à un homme !

Voyant l'expression du jeune homme se décomposer et se recomposer dans une certaine forme d'art expressionniste – le mot convenait -, l'autre éclata de rire.

Penguin baissa son bras et regarda l'autre avec étonnement. Pourquoi il riait comme ça, ce con ? A force d'ouvrir la bouche ainsi il allait se péter la mâchoire. Il devait le savoir, en tant que médecin… sauf si, comme il le soupçonnait, il avait trouvé son diplôme dans une pochette surprise.

_Ou alors qu'il continu_, fit une voix perverse dans sa tête, _qu'il meurt_…

…

…

Son petit côté sadique revenait…

_Surenchère de sottise… de toute part et de tout côtés…_

Mais qu'il arrête, il le saoulait à se foutre de sa gueule comme ça !

Au bout de quelques secondes, méprisant – ses principes -, il finit par s'exclamer :

« Arrêter de vous foutre de ma gueule ! » ses yeux pourpres se firent sang sous l'effet de sa colère. « Et je ne suis pas une fille ! »

_Une phrase entière, enfin…_

Law s'arrêta à la seconde. Les yeux du jeune homme reprirent leurs teinte normale – même un peu plus claire à vrai dire - sous l'effet de la surprise.

Quoi !? Il suffisait d'ordonner ! C'était si simple que ç-

Le bout du fourreau lui releva la tête en une faible impulsion.

Mais, qu-

il fut projeté avec force contre le matelas, les deux jambes du plus grand encadrèrent son corps et un coude s'enfonça dans son thorax lui arrachant un hoquet de pure douleur et il fut plaquer avec force contre le tissu. Au dessus de lui, le visage de l'homme était éclairé par la lumière blanche des lampes accentuant son expression sombre.

La lame du nadoshi vint lui chatouiller la glotte et Penguin cessa tout simplement de respirer.

Le sourire avait disparu, remplacé par un sérieux mortel. Les yeux orage reprirent cet acier qu'il avait entraperçut auparavant.

« Écoute moi bien, freluquet… ne me donne plus jamais d'ordre. Est-ce compris !? »

Penguin hocha faiblement la tête, toute trace de révolte ayant déserté son cerveau. Un mouvement déplacé de sa part et le fil de la longue épée lui transperçait la gorge.

Law garda encore quelques secondes l'épée sur son " patient " puis la retira doucement, faisant délicatement glisser le tranchant de l'épée contre la peau blanche. Puis il la fit disparaître d'un geste fluide dans son fourreau. Puis il s'assit sur le bord du lit, lâchant un soupir exaspéré. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil malicieux.

Comprenant l'insinuation silencieuse, l'albinos gonfla les joues, songeant à la pire et à la plus douloureuse des morts qu'il lui était possible d'imaginer derrière sa frange blanche :

« Je t'pensais plus fort, sérieusement, dit il narquoisement.

\- J'ne suis pas suicidaire et vous avez ma vie dans le creux de votre main, dois-je vous le rappeler, fit-il en fronçant imperceptiblement les sourcils.

\- Ah bon… pourtant vu tes blessures…

\- Juste un combat. Rien d'autre.

\- Si se faire à moitié tuer est pour toi, synonyme de combat... »

Roger, qu'il l'agaçait. Il tourna la tête sur le coté et fixa la porte dans un mutisme enfantin. Porte qui était fermée. Et contre laquelle s'appuyait un rouquin de sa connaissance -qu'il haïssait-. Son regard se fit comme une tornade de sang, il ferma les paupières en prévision du carnage qui approchait.

\- Espèce d'enfoiré, murmura t-il entre ses dents.

L'autre glapit à moitié en le voyant se redresser et tenter de se lever.

Il ne fit qu'un pas et s'écroula à moitié contre la chaise.

Ses blessures lui faisaient un mal de chien et sa catin de migraine avait reprit. Il souffla erratiquement, la vision obscurcie par la douleur. il pressa sa main – avec peine - contre sa poitrine, se contraignant au calme. Il tenta de se relever mais s'avachit à nouveau, dans un grognement pitoyable.

Il entendit Law soupirer et un bras passa derrière ses épaules et glissa sous ses aisselles.

Avec une étrange délicatesse – si étrange qu'il se laissa faire -, il le rallongea de force et sortit un stéthoscope de .. en fait, il ne savait pas vraiment d'ou - et le lui plaqua sur le torse.

Après quelques secondes, il donna une pichenette sur la tête du jeune homme qui eut un glapissement de surprise.

Une femme… encore.

« Baka ! À t'agiter comme ça, tes blessures vont se rouvrir. »

Il rougit de honte. Évidemment que c'était de sa faute , il le savait bien après tout. Fallait pas se faire passer pour un médecin pour le deviner. Sa propre capacité d'autodestruction l'affligeait ;

Ces côtes le lançaient toujours et sa respiration était encore désordonnée.

« C'est lui qui m'a piqué, » dit-il en gonflant les joues.

_Un monstre au visage d'enfant… pour mieux tromper… comme il l'avait trompé. _

L'homme soupira devant tant de gaminerie en si peu de temps. S'en était presque ridicule – pas presque, c'était.

Son kidnappeur s'éloigna du jeune homme et s'en alla fouiller un des placards. A peine deux seconde plus tard, il ressortait d'un de ceux-là deux cachets blancs, qu'il examina une seconde – un air de profonde réflexion sur le visage - et revint vers Penguin.

Il lui tendit les deux petits morceaux de il-ne-savait-quoi, ses yeux gris et intransigeants lui intimant l'ordre d'avaler sous peine de lourdes représailles.

L'albinos le fixa avec méfiance ce qui semblait être des médicaments.

Pas rassuré pour un Berry, il respira un grand coup – tant pour récupérer le souffle de courage qui lui manquait que pour récupérer tout court – et se saisit des deux disques blafard, les couva d'un œil torve et jeta le tout dans sa bouche avec l'espoir que ce ne soit pas du poison.

_Depuis quand faisait-il confiance aux autres ? Depuis quand l'avis d'un autre importait-il ?_

Il avala sans un mot, fixant son corps comme s'il attendait que celui-ci explose d'une seconde à l'autre dans un puissant jet d'organes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, voyant qu'il n'était toujours pas mort dans d'horribles souffrances, il releva le nez devant le sourire narquois du médecin.

_« Et la politesse !? »_, Fit le fantôme aux cheveux noirs.

Il tourna la tête sur le coté et ses joues prirent une teinte pivoine – Shashi retint un rire dans sa combinaison blanche.

Il bredouilla :

« … M-… M-merci ! »

Le sourire de Law s'élargit encore et il ébouriffa d'une main douce les cheveux blancs du jeune homme – _peu être __une __dépigmentation_, pensa t-il au passage.

« Mais de rien, Penguin-ya. ...Enfin une dernière chose, pense à ce que je t'ai dis. Ça pourrait être intéressant ...pour nous deux. »

Puis il partit d'un pas impérieux, en replaçant son nadoshi dans sa main droite.

« Franchement… que d'histoire pour un peu de morphine, fit Shashi après s'être écarté pour laisser son capitaine passer.

Le rouquin s'approcha du lit.

Il fronça les sourcils en le voyant le détailler avec curiosité, le regard inquisiteur derrière les lunettes noires. Occupé qu'il était à faire passer son mal de crane et à maudire et médire, le bruit devenu familier des pas d'un certain rouquin de sa mauvaise connaissance qui avaient résonné dans l'infirmerie lui avait totalement échappé. Il s'en voulu immédiatement. Il se ramollissait, il le sentait.

Et merde.

\- J'voulais t'dire ... t'as quand même une sacré chance ! T'imagine, se battre contre le second d'Eustass Kidd et s'en tirer, presque – évidemment, faut pas rêver non plus - indemne, quand même !

Le second d'Eustass " Cap'tain " Kidd… Penguin se retint de déglutir. Alors la-oups ! le blond travelo…

Il avait affronté un supernovæ. Pas que cette nouvelle catégorie ne l'effraya vraiment – il se mentait un peu en disant cela – mais les gars de la nouvelle génération étaient particulièrement réputé pour leur force. Et lui… il aurait pu y passer. Un frisson d'excitation le prit et il se maîtrisa tant bien que mal, espérant que l'autre n'est pas deviné la monté d'adrénaline qui avait traversé son corps de part et d'autre.

Un supernovae…

« T'sais, t'étais dans un sale état quant t'es arrivé ici » informa-il, semblant prêt à engager une conversation avec le jeune albinos. « Ton corps était tout mou... comme celui d'un pantin et en plus, t'avais des hématomes gros comme ça ! » et il écarta les bras pour accentuer son effet. « Ah, tant que j'y pense… » ( il sembla hésiter ) « Ca te dira de venir visiter le Heart avec moi ? J'te montrerait la salle des machines. C'est géant là dedans, y a plein de fumée partout et même si Bepo n'aime pas ça, on est un peu obligés. Si la chaleur ne te dérange pas trop, j'peux te montrer »

Penguin leva un sourcil, assez surpris de cette tentative gauche et somme toute, tout à fait médiocre de faire connaissance. Face au silence obstiné que lui renvoyait son interlocuteur, le rouquin esquissa un sourire un peu gêné, semblant se rendre compte de quelque chose.

\- Ah... merde, j'me suis pas présenté. ...Moi, je m'appelle Shashi » se présenta-t-il, un peu trop tardivement pour pouvoir être poli. « Alors, tu viens avec moi ? »

Il lui tendit la main, un grand sourire au lèvres, de la malice dans ses yeux bleu d'avril.

Peu être que s'il l'ignorait l'autre passerait son chemin. Peu être s'il faisait semblant de pas l'avoir vu, il dégagerait de son espace vital si souvent violé ces derniers temps. Ou même le virerait de cette fichue infirmerie à grands coups de pieds au cul, mais étrangement il se doutait que l'autre allait rameuter son capitaine et sincèrement il n'avait parfaitement aucune envie de revoir cet autre type avec sa tête de panda et l'ours. Bien que voir l'ours ne l'aurait pas particulièrement dérangé.

Il aurait pu faire tout ça – à part la dernière solution, évidemment.

Mais la voix lui rappelait quelqu'un. Elle.

_« -Hey, salut, ça va ?.. Euh non,... bonjour, tu veux jouer avec moi? J'connais un super coin dans la ville basse, y a plein de bonbons !_

_-Non, je suis désolé , je suis occupé... et on a pas le droit de sortir de l'enceinte. »_

_Il se détourna et continua à fixer les rails avec insistance. La petite fenêtre qui restreignait sa vision lui semblait la seule chose qui le reliait à la réalité. Mais quelle réalité…_

_« C'pas vrai, tu t'contentes de regarder les trains passaient. Tu fais rien. Et quand on ne fait rien, on meurt! Et tu sais pourquoi ?...Parc'que- _

_\- J'attends quelqu'un. Laisse moi, s'il te plaît. »_

_Elle mit ses poings sur ses hanches, fronça les sourcils, immensément vexée d'avoir été interrompue dans sa tirade. Elle se saisit du pan d'une des manche gigantesque de la chemise du garçon et le retourna violemment. _

_Son dos cogna contre le rebord de la fenêtre et il la fusilla du regard, plongeant ses yeux turquoise dans ceux complètement pourpres de l'autre. Il eut un hoquet de surpris en découvrant la couleur des prunelles de l'autre. Magnif-_

_\- Laisse-moi parler, crétin congénital ! Donc, j'disais-_

_\- Mais, lâche moi ! Tu peux vraiment pas arrêter de m'embêter, par pitié?!_

_\- Pitié ? Tu supplies, maintenant ? Et c'est quoi cette manière de parler ?! Pire qu'un d'ces bâtards graisseux d'nobliaux ! T'es une mauviette ou quoi ? _

_La seconde suivante, le poing frêle du garçon percuta faiblement le bras de l'enfant. Il y eu un instant de flottement durant lequel la petite fixa intensément son bras que l'autre venait de frapper - avec une force tout à fait minime il fallait l'avouer -, tandis que le jeune jaugeait, incrédule au possible face à la puissance "impressionnante" du jeune garçon. Puis elle s'écroula à moitié au sol en se tapant les cuisses avec force. Son rire doux éclata dans le dortoir vide et l'écho se répercuta dans les couloirs._

_\- ...Oui, c'est bien c'que j'disais : une mauviette._

_\- C'est pas vrai. Tais-toi !_

_\- Pourquoi ? Assumes ce qu't'es._

_\- La ferme!_

_-Ben voilà, tu t'décoince la plume du cul !_

_Elle lui sourit, ses grands yeux carmins bouffant son visage à chacune de ses mimiques, vives comme le monde._

_\- Tu peux attendre autant de temps que tu voudras, personne ne viendra. Personne ne vient jamais. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'on est le pire district et que personne ne voudrait accueillir sous son toit des enfants de prostituées et de drogués._

_Une larme roula sur sa joue pâle. Sa mère... les seuls souvenirs qu'il avait d'elle, se limitaient à une crinière blanche comme la neige un matin de février froid coulant sur des épaules d'une manière que l'on aurait presque pu qualifier de parfaitement indécente, et aux gifles douloureuses qu'elle lui infligeait quand ses incorrections de langages se faisaient trop nombreuses. De ses sorties nombreuses et d'une robe particulièrement courte. _

_Et tant qu'à son père, juste des ombres aussi floues que brutales dans la chambre de sa mère qu'il avait identifier comme son géniteur. Rien de très précis ou même de certain. _

_Il ne voulait plus y repenser. _

_\- Tais-toi! Menteuse !_

_\- Non et tu peux continuer à me donner des ordres, j'm'en foutrai. J'ai horreur des ordres ! Et c'n'est pas un petit merdeux dans ton genre qui va m'en donner! Dis tout ce que veux, moi, j'm'en fous. Mais en attendant que ton cul décoince la plume qui semble y'être enfoncée profond, moi j'aimerais qu'tu viennes jouer avec moi ! Allez, viens._

_-Non. j'te connais pas !_

_Une brève hésitation puis la voix reprit :_

_\- Ah oui, merde, j'me suis pas présentée. ..Moi je m'appelle San. Alors tu viens avec moi ?_

Il s'ébroua. Non, ce rouquin n'était pas elle.

Mais elle lui avait fais la même offre. Il se souvenait d'elle. Il savait ce qu'elle aurait dit :

\- T'sais, j'vais t'apprendre quelque chose, aurait-elle fait d'un ton on ne peux plus ironique, comme ça, quant t'seras poli avec les gens qu'tu connais pas, t'passeras pas trop pour un con. Quand quelqu'un nous dis " Bonjour "et s'présente, on doit faire la même chose, mais si elle nous attaque en même temps, on se bat crétin congénital ! Parce que, on vit, on est cons, on est des enfants, mais on vit. Et si quelqu'un veut notre vie, on ne se laisse pas faire ! Comme ça, p'être qu'tu passeras moins pour une mauviette, à mes yeux.

Puis elle lui aurait sourit, amusée.

Comme si un doux fantôme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux sourires d'ange accompagnait son geste, il agrippa la main tendue vers lui et se hissa avec difficulté sur ses pieds.

Il pouvait bien faire ça pour elle, non ?


	9. Chapter 9

Yo ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Chui désolée, il aurait dut être livrer – oui je parle comme si c'était un colis… - mais le fait que moi, devoir préparer une saloperie de Controle Commun de merde et que l'épée de Damoclès qui plane à dix centimètre de ma moyenne est sacrément chiante ! Donc, navrée…

au fait, j'au remarqué que les gens était du genre a aimer écouter des musiques en lisant… j'vous propose donc

Réponses aux revieuws tout en bas^^

Le début...

Ne pas le tuer, ne pas le tuer, ne pas le tuer.

« Regarde ça ! C'est la salle d'eau ou " le cauchemar de Bepo ".

Ne pas lui arracher les lèvres, ne pas lui arracher les lèvres, ne pas lui arracher les lèvres.

« Tu sais, moi j'adore courir dans les couloirs… ah ! Tiens, j'ai une idée, j'pourrais te montrer ma cabine ! »

Ne pas le tuer, ne pas le tuer, ne pas le tuer.

« Mais après…quand on aura finit la visite ! Parce qu'elle se trouve à au moins l'autre bout du Heart, t'sais juste à quelques couloirs de l'infirmerie. »

Le garçon lui jeta un regard bleu ravi derrière ces lunettes noires – étranges Ray-bans. L'enthousiasme dont il faisait preuve était tout simplement déconcertant et même invraisemblable à dire vrai. Lui, personnellement lui rendait un regard blasé et indifférent depuis le début de sa visite guidée – et absolument et définitivement marqué du sceaux de l'ennui et de l'emmerdement.

Si seulement cela avait été que cela… Tout ce que disait cet abruti roux arrivait à son cerveau et son irritation n'avait cessé d'augmenter depuis qu'il avait commençait à l'ouvrir.

Une envie de le faire taire d'une manière définitive lui picotait les poings et il avait beaucoup de mal à se contenir. Mais voilà, depuis maintenant une bonne heure, il faisait tout pour éviter une connerie qu'il regretterait sûrement par la suite.

Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait trop rien...ah, si ! Parce qu'il risquait de finir à demis atomisé par ce taré de Chirurgien de la Mort si ne faisait que le moindre mal à son subordonné, d'une quelconque manière que ce soit.

Ou tout du moins, c'est ce que lui avait dit le brun – bien que tirant sur le noir – et que celui-ci avait entrouverts la porte juste pour lui susurrer cet avertissement avec une tête de véritable sérial-killer.

Penguin se fit la réflexion que si une autre personne lui avait dit la même chose dans des circonstances égales, il l'aurait déjà décapitée, l'aurait donné à manger aux Rois des Mers et fin de l'histoire. Il n'aurait eut absolument aucun remord. A part peu être le fait de s'être salit.

Il n'y aurait une aucune tergiversions d'aucune sorte et il n'aurait pas eut à entendre la voix claire lui faire tout ces petits commentaires absolument irritants !

Mais là, il tentait de se contenir. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi mais l'idée de de tuer le gamin roux le révulsait. C'était bizarre.

D'habitude imaginer une personne qu'il ne pouvait pas saqué entrain de crever à petit feu le contentait et il avait des frissons de plaisir qui lui traversait la colonne vertébrale. Et pourtant cette fois-ci, il ne ressentait que du dégoût à faire une telle chose.

L'autre l'avait drogué et endormit – ce qui voulait dire que le rouquin l'avaoit dans une position de parfaite faiblesse - mais le gamin n'était toujours pas mort. Pas normal. Mais alors pas du tout. Et même si le rouquin l'avait détaché- Penguin avait manqué de très très peu de pété un câble en voyant la clef que le jeune avait sortit de sa poche comme si ça coulait de source - et lui avait passé un tee-shirt gris et un jogging pour qu'il puisse se balader sur le Heart sans avoir le risque de se faire sauter dessus – au sens propre comme au figuré, avait ajouté le rouquin l'œil souriant, il n'en restait pas moins un ennemi. Et un ennemi on n'attend pas qu'il nous fasse la causette dans on antre pour le tuer ! Pas normal !

M'enfin il se fit la remarque, que déjà, _être _dans cette putain de boite de conserve n'était absolument pas normal. Enfin pour lui.

Eux ça ne comptait pas. Mais eux, ils étaient sous les ordres de cap'tain Taré. Ça n'ont plus ce n'était pas normal. A leur place il aurait fuit ce chirurgien de malheur comme la peste. Trop bizarre, trop psychoté, trop… trop.

_Mais il avait épargné le gamin ? Et il l'épargnait encore. Et s'il s'accrochait à lui ? Le tuerait il comme elle ?_

C'était peu être à cause du trop plein d'innocence que le gamin dégageait, il ne savait pas trop.

Un peu comme elle.

_Ça ne l'avait pas empêché._

Mais le sourire euphorique plaquait sur les lèvres de cet espèce d'enfant – et ce, malgré les paroles d'une niaiserie sans nom qui s'échappait cette bouche idiote – l'empêchait de lui faire du mal.

_Pas empêché pour elle. _

Le rouquin l'entraînait par la main – la main, bordel, la main ! -, lui faisait sa joyeuse visite guidée du bateau, ajoutant des remarques et des imprécations qui semblaient se vouloir drôle pour chacune des pièces parcourues.

Il babillait joyeusement et les couloirs d'un fluo agressif – pour lui et pour toute personne normalement constitué il en était persuadé- résonnaient de ses paroles.

« Tiens et ça, c'est mon bébé ! »

Il avait dit ça fièrement en tendant son bras libre devant l'entrée dans une invitation très explicite.

Tiens, il n'avait pas remarquer qu'il avait ouvert la porte.

L'albinos eut un soupir et entra dans la pièce.

De la part du rouquin se serait attendue à n'importe quoi d'une certaine manière. Même un cheval de bois, une trottinette ou même un véritable enfant ne l'aurait pas vraiment surpris. Bien que pour la dernière proposition, il aurait trouvé ça vraiment bizarre.

_Le mépris … c'est humain. Pourquoi y étai il sensible alors ?_

Mais ça…

Roger ! Il ne s'y attendait pas le moins du monde et jeta un regard incrédule au rouquin – qui lui sourit de toutes ses dents avant de reporter à nouveau son attention sur ce qu'il avait devant lui.

La chaudière siffla et des écoutilles s'ouvrirent joyeusement en dégageant un nuage de vapeur. Des tuyaux rouges et verts parcouraient les murs et des rouages luisaient sous la lueur tamisée de faibles néons recouverts par des plaques parsemées de trous, filtrant ainsi la lumière. Des outils et des poulies pendaient du plafond.

Même lui qui avait une connaissance de la mécanique proche du néant, était bien capable de reconnaître que ÇA, c'était beau.

Shashi entra à son tour, tourna sur lui même et brandissant les bras en l'air, il sourit avec joie.

« C'est magnifique, hein !? … moi, j'adore ! Ici, j'peux faire c'que j'veux.. même quand on est à l'arrêt. Regarde là, ici je peux gérer la pression et faire descendre ou même remonter le Heart. Par contre, pour aller à la surface faut être dans un _no man's land_... à part si j'ai l'autorisation explicite … ou implicite du cap'taine... »

Disant cela, le jeune homme défit sa combinaison et attacha les deux manches l'une avec l'autre, autour de sa taille, un collier étrange et complexe brillant d'un éclat métallique reposait sur un t-shirt noir. Des bras fins et des muscles déliés avec cette musculature très délicate – car encore très enfantine – et sur l'épaule un tatouage. Un logo étrange mais identique à celui déjà présent sur la combinaison blanche.

Peu être le dessin de leur bateau pirate. Ou du pur fanatisme envers la secte des dessins ressemblant à des formes de virus.

En tout cas rien ait moins sûre du peu qu'il connaît le personnage.

Lui aussi d'ailleurs commence à avoir chaud et il sent parfatement ses jambes – sous le jogging épais – transpirant horriblement.

La chaleur de l'endroit sans doute… d'ailleurs il n'avait pas mentit. Il se saurait cru dans une fournaise tant les vapeur exhalaient par les différents mécanicismes étaient insupportables.

Il rougit un peu - d'ailleurs - en voyant le jeune homme mais mit cela sur le compte l'impression de se trouver dans une véritable forge. L'image du stéréotype du ferronnier ou du chaudronnier fort mauvaise humeur clignota un instant dans son esprit remplaçant quelques instants la fines silhouette du rouquin.

Ce dernier se dirigea vers un écran de contrôle suspendue au mur et appuyant sur les boutons situés sur la tranche, il fit passer différentes images.

« Là, c'est l'aile gauche.. et la droite ici. Ici on a la cuisine et là.. hum, la salle de réunion. »

Penguin resta sot à cet vision. Le gamin… c'était lui, le mécanicien du Heart !

Alors ça voulait dire qu'il avait son sésame pour sortir.

Un sourire mesquin passa sur ses lèvres. Du coin de l'œil, il venait de d'apercevoir un tournevis tenant en équilibre sur une caisse à outils imposante. Et un moyen de pression… son rictus s'élargit.

« C'est toi qui fait fonctionner tout ça… !? »

Le rouquin tourna la tête et esquissa un magnifique sourire.

« Et oui, c'est moi ! J'suis très fort en mécanique, tu n'trouves pas ?

\- Oui oui, annones t'il donc ça veut dire que tu sais où on est sur la Grande Line ?

\- Évidemment ! Mais tu sais – il le regarda avec une perplexité non feinte – on n'a pas bouger depuis que t'es arrivé… »

Penguin ouvrit la bouche… et la referma. Quoi !? C'était une blague, oui certainement c'était ça une blague une… !? Roger pitié, pensa t-il.

Il avait paniqué autant de temps... pour rien !

Son flingue, pitié. Qu'il puisse se tiré une balle. Et il se rappela que celui-ci était à présent dans le ventre de la Grande soit entre les mains du capitaine de ce navire de fous. Il se demanda un instant laquelle des deux options seraient la moins dangereuse pour lui… et la réponse ne lui plus pas.

Mais alors pas du tout !

Pourquoi était-ce le brun qui lui inspiré le plus de terreur !? Sérieux !

« Et tu crois qu'on pourrais remonter, maintenant ? »

Le rouquin le fixa, à demis consterné, demis amusé.

Penguin trouva que ça faisait très pédant. Et un peu étrange sur ce visage d'enfant.

Il se retint de se mordre la lèvre. Trop maladroit. L'autre allait se braquer et refuser de-

« Tu sais, Penguin – le susnommé grimaça -, nous ne sommes même pas descendu... »

Il resta sot face à cela.

Nani !? Sa méprise dut se lire sur son visage car le rouquin éclata d'un rire mélodieux.

Et sur cette affirmation, il appuyait une dernière fois et une image du pont supérieur apparut sur l'écran. Il jeta alors son dévolu sur une télécommande étrange – surmonté d'un minuscule Den-Den-Mushi – et d'une pression du majeur, fit pivoter l'angle de vue de l'escargot-vidéo. Ainsi sur l'écran, on put voir très très clairement le port de cette petite ville – peu accueillante, son impression restait - qu'il avait quitté il y a quelque jour deçà au profit de ce navire rougit du sang de ses victimes.

Penguin rangea sa honte pour lui-même dans un coin de sa tête - et éviter qu'elle ne se grave sur son faciès.

Il bougea discrètement et arriva rapidement vers la boite à outils celle-ci se trouvant derrière Shashi – pour une fois que j'ai de la chance se ravit-il – qui continuait lui à gazouillait telle ou telle remarque par rapport à la magnificence de son bébé.

D'une main il chipa l'objet.

D'un pas silencieux, il s'approcha du roux et en une seconde, entoura le cou du jeune homme d'un bras et lui et de l'autre, colla la pointe du tournevis à l'arrière de l'oreille gauche du rouquin. Celui-ci émit un glapissement de terreur et commençait déjà à s'agiter en tous sens, de la terreur dans ses prunelles d'avril quand il lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :

« Fais un bruit, un mouvement, un son, et je te troue le tympan. Tu as compris ? Hoche la tête si c'est le cas. »

Le prisonnier se contenta de hocher brièvement, des lueurs de panique pures dans les yeux apparaissant en même temps que des larmes salées.

Penguin se mordit la lèvre, contrarié.

Si le gamin s'évanouissait, comment il ferait pour sortir de cet endroit ? A moins que celui-ci porta une carte sur lui, il doutait fortement être capable de pouvoir trouver la sortie de cet espèce labyrinthe. Et de toute façon même si le garçon avait véritablement une carte pour se retrouver dans l'endroit qui lui servait de maison – Roger ! Cela aurait tenu du pur -, avec sa malchance maladive, à tout les coups il trouverait encore le moyen de se perdre.

Il soupira puis pressant plus fortement l'oreille de son prisonnier du tournevis, il dit :

« Tu vas m'servir d'otage, annonça t-il à mi-voix, ces yeux prenant une vague teinte rosée. Faut que j'sorte de cet asile de fous à tête de boite de conserve et j'peux pas prendre le risque que tu me rameutes tout l'équipage aux trousses, murmura t-il avec cette assonance dans la phrase qu'on utilisait pour les excuses.

Sous son bras, il sentit les muscles de Shashi se détendre lentement et les battements affolés du cœur de celui-ci s'apaisait doucement.

Shashi était rassuré de cette manière étrange qu'avait les parents de tranquillisé les enfants après un méchant cauchemar.

Même s'il ne savait rien de cet homme aux yeux étrangement rouges, il voulait lui faire confiance. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Il ne le connaissait pas. Mais il sentait une sorte… de fil. Ouais c'était ça. L'autre tenait et jouait sur un fil tenu à deux doigts entre quelque chose qui semblait être la raison – du peu qu'il savait sur cette chose abstraite - et à tout moment il pouvait tomber. Mais dans quoi, ça le jeune roux l'ignorait.

Il savait parfaitement que c'était bizarre, mais il avait toujours sût ire les gens qu'il rencontrait. Il les _voyait. _Un peu comme avec son cap'taine, qu'il savait être animer de rage et de rancœur. Qu'il savait souffrant d'un manque affectif, comme d'une perte. Et inconsciemment désireux d'amour. Mais raisonnant comme s'il n'en n'avait absolument pas besoin.

Le cap'taine était un homme étrange en soit. Il n'aimait pas les gens en général, n'aimait pas se faire toucher – mais ne se gêner pour infliger cet étrange aux autres – à part par Bepo.

N'aimait pas le pain et les chapeau unis.

N'aimait pas les ordres et les flamants roses – les deux notions semblant pour Trafalgar Law, liées.

Mais aussi, Trafalgar Law était dangereux.

Quand il était venu le chercher, il l'avait sentit. Cette auras terrifiante qu'il inspirait à ces ennemis. Mais également autre chose. Une sorte d….d'étendue de tristesse.

Le peu de temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble se jour là, ne lui avait pas permis d'en apprendre beaucoup de ce noiraud à la fois solitaire et froid mais il l'avait suivit quand même. Il ne saurait jamais vraiment pourquoi cela. Pourquoi la sensation de froideur autour de cet homme lui avait fait comme une couverture et avait balayer tout le reste.

Mais ça c'était imposait à lui comme une évidence si irréfutable qu'il ne s'était jamais interrogé pourquoi.

Le Heart était devenu sa maison et ce grand homme avec ce chapeau à tâches, froid et aux regards absolument terrifiants son capitaine. Il était son mat de missel car sans lui il ne pouvait ni avancer, ni reculer. La personne a qui il avait confié sa vie comme un présent.

Comme l'avait fais Wakame. Et comme l'avaient les autres.

Wakame, lui était là avant, avec ses yeux verts et sa bonne humeur naturelle, avec ces yeux de femmes et ses manières parfois gauches.

Il lui avait dit qu'il l'avait rencontré un soir d'automne, un cuistot recalé, expulsé de son restaurant. Pas nul, hors contexte. Trop aventureux et pas assez dans les règles.

Juste voulant satisfaire les gens et les voir, sourire ravis et bedaine gonflé, comblés de leur repas. C'était tout simple.

Mais on l'avait viré parce qu'il s'était trompé de recette.

Et surtout, parce que la cliente n'était qu'une vieille pie. Surtout ça, bougonnait-il toujours.

Mais il n'était qu'un plongeur venant d'être promus – le cuistot en ayant assez de le voir rêvasser et écrire entre deux marmites plus ou moins propres, des recettes – et on l'avait expulsé sans once de délicatesse quelconque. Même pas remercié.

Law l'avait trouvé ainsi, prostré derrière le restaurant de gastromie, un étoilé.

Il venait de dîner au dit restaurant – juste pour le plaisir de voir la tête effarée des autres clients à la vue de _son _Bepo. A la place, il avait assister au sketch de la vieille peau s'énervant toute seule, appelant service et cuisinier, réussissant à rameuter un peu près la totalité du personnel.

Il avait vu le jeune blond se faire incendier à tour de rôle. Il en avait rit narquoisement et Wakame en avait rougit de honte d'avantage. Le jeune homme n'avait pas tenu plus longtemps il se mit à pleurer. Le Coq avait craqué et l'avait viré.

Il s'était enfuit.

Après c'était Bepo qui lui avait raconté.

Ensuite le jeune homme aux yeux d'orages'était levé et sans gène, avait goûté le plat que l'espèce de folle houspillait de mot et de doigts accusateurs. Il y avait eut un instant de flottement – pendant lequel les yeux de chacun était fixé sur ce rookie en devenir - puis un sourire avait étiré ses joues.

Un « Très bon » avait franchit ses lèvres.

Il était sortit très content de lui-même, à vrai dire.

Trafalagar était allé le rejoindre. L'avait fixé sans un mot, son nadoshi à sa main droite et tandis que l'autre s'était réfugié dans sa poche de pantalon. Un long moment s'était écoulé ainsi, le bruit des pleurs du blondin et les lamentations du vent étaient les seuls choses qu'il entendait. Bepo était resté à l'arrière, de peur de l'effrayé de son imposante stature.

Son capitaine – oui car il était le seul ne point posséder cette incorrection de langage, désagréable aux oreille du métis -, il l'avait souvent vu comme ça. C'était toujours ainsi, sans un mot qu'il prenait ces grandes décisions. Et cette fois-là ne fit pas exception.

Il lui avait juste tendu la main et dit :

« Suis-moi. »

Il l'avait emmené au Heart – qui était tout neuf à l'époque mais beaucoup moins rapide et performant et tout ça parce que je n'étais pas encore là, enorgueillait souvent le rouquin – et l'avait emmené dans son lit. Wakame avait pleuré et Law avait recueillis chacun de ses blâmes et chacune des ses larmes rageuses et accablés sans un mot.

Aussi simple que ça. Il l'avait réparé car il était tout cassé pour faire simple, se dit le rouquin. Tout triste d'avoir été jeté ainsi.

Trafalgar était restait trois jours au port. Et n'était pas sortit une fois de sa cabine durant tout ce temps.

Au soir du troisième, l'homme aux yeux gris lui avait proposé devenir son cuisinier. Et Wakame avait accepté.

Il avait eut un peu de mal au départ – un peu mal à l'aise, un peu maladroit, un peu mal intérgré - et sa cuisine en subit les conséquences durant quelques semaines. Puis ça lui passa et sa bonne humeur eut raison des fortes têtes et des réfractaires.

Le second, lui ne s'était posé aucune question. Car il n'y avait pas à en poser.

Bepo c'était encore autre chose. Tous le savaient. La relation avec qu'entretenait l'ours dépressif et Law n'avait rien avoir avec la leur. Personne ne saurait le définir – même lui – mais il était au moins sûr d'une chose : jamais Bepo ne le trahirait. Et jamais son cap'taine ne trahirait Bepo.

_Mais, même lui, même cet sorte de meilleur ami, cet étrange confident, cet espèce de nounours dépréssif, même lui, n'avait vu les larmes de leur cap'taine. _

Et lui ? Cet homme étrange et menaçant, qui transpirait le doute et la peur, est-ce que lui les suivrait ? Il se le demandait. Et il ne savait pas vraiment.

Peu être que le cap'taine le tuerait. Mais il avait confiance en son cap'taine. Il ferait toujours le bon choix.

Penguin ne dit rien mais ça le rassurait de voir la peur disparaître des yeux bleu d'avril. Dans un coin de sa tête, le fantôme aux cheveux noirs lui murmura d'être plus doux avec lui. Il desserra un peu son étreinte – pas de trop, il ne fallait pas non plus que l'autre ne s'enfuit.

« Écoute, - il avait une voix douce – j'te veux pas de … mal et j'crois qu'on peut s'entendre sur ce coup là. J'me doute que t'as pas de carte de ce foutu bâtiment sur toi alors j'aimerais beaucoup que tu m'guides afin que je sorte c't endroit. Attention, il appuya d'avantage la pointe de son arme de fortune contre le lobe et le jeune homme gémit – une seule entourloupe et je t'bute. Et pas d'une manière très propre. C'est compris ! … hoche la tête si oui.

Le garçon acquiesça. Délicatement l'albinos se détacha du rouquin, colla sa petite arme dans le creux des reins du jeune homme – de la même manière qu'il aurait pointé son colt si celui-ci ne lui donnait pas des nausées - et ajouta :

« Emmènes-y moi. »

############################

Little Pengoo : Briseuse de rêve…. * aura de déprime * Bepo, arrête de contaminé les autres, bordl !

Désolé pour le coin pub – mais je t'assures , c'est génial !

San… a été vraiment une sorte de pilier pour Penguin et sa mort -violente – l'a complètement traumatisée.

Alors quand je dis " absorbé ", c'est comme si je te disais fantôme du passé ou quelque chose du style ( donc rien de véritable mais plutôt métaphorique ). Cette chose qui le ronge c'est ce souvenir. Il l'a fait existé et vivre à travers sa conscience de pré-ado confus et n'arrivant pas à se pardonner.

C'est vrai que absorbé est assez maladroit. J'ferais de mon mieux pour développer ça / et l'améliorer, 'spèce de branleuse ! /.

J'sens que ça me poursuivre ce truc de surnom…

Pen' ? Confiance ? Mouais… un peu près. Il va nier tout de bloc pour l'instant mais ouais, c'est cela même Sherlock^^ . Et Bepo,…. Qui n'y est pas attacher, bordel !

Snif.

############################

Ça vous a plut ? Moi .. mouais et au prochain j'attaque Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip ( version censuré car NO SPOILER!)

Vous pouvez laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir….

Bises de Traff's.


	10. Chapter 10

**Mon blabla, c'est à la fin. La flemme d'le mettre au départ. ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

… **De la fin**

Ni Shashi, ni Penguin n'était rassuré. Leurs pas résonnaient avec une régularité digne d'un métronome.

Leurs paniques étaient palpable malgré que leurs origines soit très différentes.

L'un se demandait si l'autre n'était pas en train de le faire tourner en rond – il ne possédait pas beaucoup d'orientation – et la peur de se faire prendre vibrait dans son ventre avec la force d'un glas funèbre. Et si c'était Law qui arrivait ? Et si…

Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche s'attirant un regard de son prisonnier. Agacé il lui enfonça d'avantage la pointe du tournevis dans le dos et le roux glapit de surprise. Non, il ne fallait pas ployer.

Il fallait qu'il sorte de cet endroit de malheur. Et vite.

_Avant qu'il ne les détruise._

De son coté, Shashi espérait de tout son cœur que quelqu'un, oui quelqu'un par pitié, arrête l'albinos avant qu'il ne sorte du Heart. Parce qu'à la seconde où il sortirait, il se barrerait en courant, pas de doute là-dessus.

Et le cap'tain voulait l'albinos dans ses rangs et si celui-ci se faisait la malle, ça allait poser problème au niveau du recrutement. Il soupira intérieurement. Il allait vraiment devoir se battre. Et lui, bien qu'il soit dans l'équipage de Trafalgar Law – rookie en date - et par extension pirate – oui, car il considérait que sa fonction de hors-la-loi était venu après son statut de membre de cet équipage étrange -, il n'appréciait pas la bagarre.

La bagarre, c'est pas bien pensa t-il en hochant distraitement la tête. La mécanique et les chaudières c'est bien.

Et les filles aussi. Même si elles donnaient des gifles à faire trembler les fondations de la Red Line.

Les filles et lui... conflictuel. Très.

Ces créatures étranges étaient aux antipodes de tout ce qu'il connaissait. Les robots, les mécanismes et tout cela obéissaient tous à une seule et même logique. Tant que c'était bien huilé et tout…, ça fonctionnait comme sur des roulettes.

Ce n'était pas bizarre. Ce n'était pas hystérique. Ça ne vous regardait pas comme si vous n'étiez qu'un immonde déchet sur le sol.

Mais malheureusement, jamais un automate, malgré toute la beauté et la magnificence que lui inspirait les rutilantes machineries du Heart, jamais les courbes d'acier n'égaleraient celles d'une femme. C'était étrange mais ainsi. Sa passion première serait toujours sa mécanique, mais pour une femme... Non ! Sûrement pas.

Et puis, c'était pareil pour tout les membres de l'équipage.

Leur âme à Davy Jones plutôt que d'abandonner le cap'tain ! Nom de Roger, jamais il ne laisserait le cap'tain au profit d'une dame. Et quand bien même, il draguerait sans vergogne toutes les donzelles de la création, il reviendrait. Toujours.

Car c'était son cap'tain.

Il en était persuadé, ça le tuerait qu'ils partent. Sans aucun doute possible. Il ne supporterait pas une autre perte. Il en avait trop subit depuis sa plus petite enfance pour pouvoir en supporter d'avantage.

Après tout son cap'tain était comme ça.

Du genre à vous laisser seul pendant des jours sur une île inconnue juste pour aller péter la gueule à celui qui vous importunait, si celui-ci est plus fort que vous. Du genre à exploser la face à celui qui le traiterai de " Sale Rouquin de Merde " et de faire un bain de sang juste pour vous venger. Prêt à faire des carnages juste pour l'équipage. De se mettre le gouvernement mondial à dos pour les doux yeux de Bepo.

D'ailleurs il ne fallait pas croire, mais ça avait commencé comme ça. Normalement, l'équipage – de quatre personnes pour l'instant – s'était fait connaître quelques mois auparavant parce que " Trafalgar Law, le nouveau rookie en date, " avait fait mumuse avec les entrailles d'un haut gradé et qu'il s'était amusé à les suspendre un peu partout dans la ville. Pour dire, ça avait fait un carton.

Beaucoup de bruit et beaucoup d'encre. Les journalistes avaient gagné leurs pains pour des mois et les psychologues s'étaient amusés à faire son portrait mental. Eux aussi, en avaient fait des choux gras.

Le pire avait été sans doute lorsqu'on s'était rendu compte que le Marine qui avaient été démembré, était encore vivant.

Et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce que ce pauvre type avait eut l'audace de dire que Bepo n'était qu'une peluche.

Résultat : une prime absolument démesurée.

Et un cap'tain furieux. Mais il avait avancé ces plans rien que pour son second, sans aucune hésitation, juste parce qu'un marine insignifiant avait insulté l'un des leurs.

…

...

M'enfin, faire l'éloge de son cap'tain n'allait pas l'aider à s'extirper de cette situation. Mais bon, franchement, ça faisait au moins la troisième fois qu'il repassait devant la même porte, et que l'autre ne s'en apercevait pas, trop pris dans son introspection personnelle pour s'en rendre compte.

Il ricana doucement et il sentit Pen' se tendre.

Parfait.

Et puis de toute façon, ce grand dadais aux yeux rouges ne pouvait pas vraiment s'y attendre. Oui il avait vu son regard critique devant son air gamin et ses yeux bleus comme un ciel d'avril… Shiahaha*, il le croyait naïf… il ne s'était pas vu alors.

Se faire avoir autant de fois par le cap'tain en même temps.

Il sourit machiavéliquement et soudainement se retourna d'un seul, d'un coup de coude envoyant valser la petite arme de cet albinos arrogant. Il lui balança sans autre forme de procès, un coup de poing dans l'abdomen. En plein dans ses blessures.

Penguin se sentit partir.

Et il partit. Encore, bordel !

####################################

Il rêvait tranquillement d'une divine créature aux longs cheveux blonds se penchant pour ravir ses lèvres d'un baiser langoureux. Il ne voyait ni son visage, ni son corps – sa crinière tourbillonnait autours d'elle - juste ses grandes mains qui lui tenait les joues et qui faisaient basculer sa tête vers l'arrière. Elle devait d'ailleurs être plus grande que lui car elle lui alignait presque à la verticale sa tête. Ses longs doigts se mêlaient à ses mèches blanches. Il haletait.

Alors qu'il allait tendre les doigts pour tâter l'anatomie de la dame, une main le secoua. Il papillonna un instant des yeux, encore perdu dans ces lèvres de luxure.

_Est-ce cette femme ?_

Les yeux de Penguin s'ouvrirent d'un coup et projeta son poings vers l'avant. Il rata d'ailleurs son adversaire – et de loin.

Il voulut se relever, s'écrasa lamentablement sur le sol et se redressa sur ses jambes. Un coup de pied atterrit dans ses cotes suivit d'une pluie d'autres, et il manqua de dégobiller. Bordel...

Il ne comprenait pas. Pour une fois qu'il n'avait rien fait ? Il eut un réflexe vieux comme ses années à l'orphelinat ; se recroqueviller, attendre que l'orage passe, que ça s'arrête.

Pitié !

_Il était un monstre, il méritait cette punition._

Puis, à cette même époque, une dent en moins et un sourire moqueur :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit Pen' par rapport aux zinconnus qu'on connaît pas – lozique ! - !? … On z'déffends, par Rozer ! »

Un sourire glissa sur ses lèvres. Oui...

Il se retourna d'un coup sur le dos, attrapa le pied vengeur – surprenant l'adversaire – et tira de toutes ses forces. Le poids l'écrasa mais il n'en eut cure et cogna le ventre souple de son opposant.

Il frappait sans voir, recevant souvent des coups en représailles, mais continuant.

Il gifla son opposant et à travers ces mèches blanches, il entraperçut les yeux verts de l'homme de la cuisine. La colère monta en lui, comme si l'autre l'avait trahi de la plus horrible façon possible.

_Il était stupide. Son raisonnement était idiot._

Comme une vengeance, l'autre se redressa et d'un coup de genou dans la cage thoracique écrasa ses cotes. Il grimaça et griffa les bras découverts du fautif.

_Comme une femme...il se battait comme une donzelle de quinze ans._

Il tenta de reprendre le dessus sur la situation mais le brun le maintenait entre ses deux genoux et lui infligeait des coups sans vergogne, visant ses blessures. Du sang commençait à couler des plaies. Il se débattait de toutes ses forces sans jamais s'extirper.

Soudain, sa main se perdit dans une masse de cheveux brune et épaisse. Un mince sourire fila contre ses lèvres et il tira d'un coup sec. L'autre voulut hurler mais Pen' fit la seule chose qui lui parut intelligent sur le coup.

Il plaqua sa bouche contre celle de son adversaire.

####################################

Il y eut un instant de flottement. Puis comme une bulle qui éclate, il reprit conscience de la réalité et se retira hébété, des lèvres entrouvertes de l'autre. Puis...

« Euuuh... »

###########################

Wakame était bouche bé. Plus un muscle de son corps ne se semblait vouloir bouger à part sa cage thoracique agitée de mouvements saccadés et impromptus.

Il toucha du bout des doigts ses lèvres.

C'était quoi ça… ? Cette putain de sensation qui engourdissait ses membres ? Et bordel que…. Ses yeux accrochèrent les orbes éberluées de l'albinos. Il n'avait pas réfléchi, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la fami- hum.. figure.

Il n'avait jamais embrassé d'homme auparavant. Évidemment le cap'tain l'avait déjà chauffé lorsqu'il était en manque – dans la cuisine alors qu'il tentait de préparer à manger, lors que son cap'tain léchait tranquillement ses doigts recouvert d'une sauce quelconque d'une manière parfaitement indécente - … et lui, répondant à ses avances par des petites … gâteries, dirons nous.

Après tout, ils étaient pirates et ils passaient de très longues périodes sans ne voir l'ombre d'une crinière dorée ou d'un sein rebondi. C'était la triste réalité de leur condition.

Il espérait juste que son cap'tain trouverait quelqu'un. Rapidement. Et un homme

…

Mais jamais de sa vie, il n'aurait pensé que le premier baiser que lui offrirait un garçon serait de cet ordre là. Ça avait été étrange. Sans nul doute. Agréable évidemment, car s'il ne se considérait comme bi, il reconnaissait aisément de s'être déjà intéressait au fessier de ses congénères masculin.

Bon assurément. Mais de cet homme là ? Qui lui était inconnu. Qui semblait ne même comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Soudain la raison pour laquelle il était venu le frapper comme un malade lui revint à la tête.

« Immonde rat d'égout ! Pourriture ! T'en prendre à plus faible que toi ! T'as pas honte !? »

La tête du jeune homme valait toutes les primes du mondes. Mais il continua à l'incendier sans s'arrêter. Non, ce qu'il venait faire à Shashi était impardonnable. Menacer l'innocence même !

Shashi… son p'tit Shashi tout passionné de mécanique et tout, tellement innocent, incapable de pensées impures, n'ayant jamais ne serait-ce qu'une seconde posé la main sur une femme, Shashi qu'il fallait protéger à tout prix !

Bon évidement, avec sa maladresse, quand il – tout timide – allait voir les dames, ce n'était que pour leur demander si elles s'y connaissaient aussi en rouages et autres trucs… rien d'autre! Et la fois où il avait regardé dans le décolleté d'une donzelle, pur hasard !

Nan il était trop fragile ! La réalité était trop violente pour son cœur d'enfant, il en était persuadé ! D'ailleurs il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son cap'tain ne prenait pas son partis. Il fallait le protéger ! Alors le laisser sortir ainsi… quelle imprudence !

Pourquoi avait il fallut que ce soit lui qui emmène ce détraqué visiter le sous-marin ? Voilà pourquoi il ne fallait pas le laisser seul !

Et si il avait pu l'assommer… pure coïncidence. Rien d'autre. L'albinos était en position de faiblesse après tout.

Ses récriminations continuaient, comme une pluie d'épist-hum… d'épines sur la carapace du blanc.

Mais c'était à peine s'il l'entendait. Pen' était perdu.

C'était quoi ça… ? Pourquoi ?! Bordel ! Qu'avait-il fais !?

Ça vrombit dans son ventre.

Il était un monstre.

_Un monstre._

Rien qu'un vulgaire monstre !

_Un monstre qui regardait les hommes !_

La voix avait raison.

_Un montre qui touchait les hommes !_

Il ne méritait pas de vivre…

_Un monstre qui aimait les hommes !_

…

...

Puis comme un murmure venant d'ailleurs :

_« Et si ce n'était pas si grave… ? »_

Il murmura …

« Quoi ?

_\- Oui –_ comme un chuchotement dans sa tête – _si ce n'était pas une tare, si tu aimais qui tu le souhaitais ?_

\- Mais…, c'est mal ! C'est mauvais ! C'est horrible ! C'est monstrueux ! »

Plus rien. Pendant quelque secondes…puis :

_« Seulement si toi tu le souhaites, mais tu sais...nous le savons tout deux en vérité, tu as toujours préféré les garçons…_

\- Non, non, non, tu mens ! »

La voix se fit moqueuse :

_\- Tu penses vraiment que je te mentirais ? … Pen' tu n'es pas un monstre, tu es mon ami. Et en tant que tel, tu restes et resteras à jamais un garçon qui passe sa vie à rêver. Alors écoute moi bien. Si tu te crois vraiment horrible, pour te faire pardonner il n'y a qu'un seul moyen : entre dans cet équipage. »_

Comme un fantôme aux longs cheveux noirs.

Ensuite plus rien.

« San...que veux tu dire ?… San ? San !? »

« SAAAN ! »

Il haletait. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte mais il s'était levé. Ses mains étaient en sang, ses paumes déchiquetées. Des larmes tombaient cascades de perles salées sur ses joues blanches.

Tremblant, le souffle court, la sueur perlant sur son front.

« T'es schizo' … putain… Le cap'tain veut engager un taré...Les mecs comme toi, ça n'devrait pas exister ! J'suis sûr que c'est pour ça que t'es tout seul ! Parce que tu t'en prends à plus faible que toi ! »

Les yeux de Penguin qui jusqu'à là avaient une teinte rosée, se colorèrent de sang.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? »

Il se releva lentement et Wakame sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose qui clochait. Ce qui aurait dût être une évidence pure, n'était plus. Ou peu être tout simplement n'avait jamais été.

L'autre ne semblait plus souffrir de leur bagarre de tout à l'heure. C'était à peine si un souffle s'extirpait de son corps.

Une main agrippa à sa combinaison et le souleva par du col comme s'il ne pesait rien. Et ça alors qu'il était plus grand que l'albinos, ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol.

Le premier coup vint, lui coupant le souffle, puis de dizaines d'autres. Il se débattit en cognant le vide de ses pieds, frappant parfois – par chance - le corps encore abîmé de cet homme.

Mais cette fois, même si la folie était là, monstrueuse et affamée, grossissante dans son ventre, il la retint. Une bride. Non il ne voulait pas. Tout les êtres humains n'étaient pas des insectes. Ce roux.

Il devrait le détester. Mais non. Il n'y arrivait pas. Et, dans sa tête les voix qui se mêlaient. Son fantôme aux longs cheveux noirs, sa cruelle Voix dans son ventre et aussi le monstre à ses cotés.

_Tue le ! Tue le ! Tue le !_

Elle le scande, elle le hurle dans son ventre. Mais c'est étrange, ça ne vient pas de lui. Mais d'ailleurs. C'est d'ailleurs la première fois que cette chose parle. D'habitude, elle semblait être en lui, être lui. Et là, pour la première fois depuis des années, ce n'était plus lui. Une aberration certes mais pas lui.

_Tu es un monstre. Tu es fais pour tuer !_

Elle le murmurait, insidieuse, comme un serpent se coulant contre ses doigts, les animant comme des pantins de sa terrible machinerie. Mais elle ne ressemblait plus à sa San, sa douce amie aux cheveux noirs, à la voix douce, moqueuse, amusée, aux yeux plus doux et plus beau que ce monde où s'amassait des horreurs, déchetterie à ciel ouvert.

Elle riait, elle riait, elle riait, San. Elle chantait des absurdités, elle croyait en la vie, San. Mais elle n'était pas comme ça, San.

Mais il ne savait plus.

_Tu n'es pas un monstre, Pen'. Pas à mes yeux. Promets le moi. Tu ne le tueras pas. Parce que je crois en toi._

Il regarda à travers ses mèches neigeuses. Il regarda ce brun aux yeux luisant de larmes de douleurs.

Ce brun qui l'avait attaqué.

« Je te le promets, San. »

################################

Wakame ne comprenait plus, ne savait plus. Mais il avait peur.

Une main remonta contre sa joue et, une voix – presque dans le lointain – murmurait :

« Écoute moi bien, sale merdeux brun. Je vais t'le dire qu'une seule et unique fois. Parce qu'elle me la demandé, je ne te tuerais pas. Je ne pourrais pas tenir ma promesse envers elle par contre. Intègre, ça va aller vite... » la main crocheta sa mâchoire et les doigts impitoyables appuyèrent davantage. « En revanche, je veux me barrer de cet asile de fous furieux. Maintenant. Et donc je te laisse dix minutes maximum pour m'indiquer la sortie. Une fois ce délais écoulé, ou je suis dehors sans personne aux trousses, soit – la pression se fit plus forte encore – je t'arrache les jarrets. Est-ce clair ? »

###########################

La porte se découvrit à la vue de Penguin. Les mains tremblantes de Wakame s'échinèrent un instant sur le code et celle-ci s'ouvrit à demi dans un grincement.

Penguin le repoussa sur le coté, lâcha la combi, envoya un coup de pied à faire tomber un arbre dans la porte et se précipita vers la plate forme du Heart. L'air frais fouettait ses cheveux blancs et le sel emplit ses narines de cette fragrance piquante mais si appréciable. Une sorte de ravissement enfantin monta en lui.

Ses yeux rouges virèrent à une teinte rosé s'emplissant de larmes de joie pure et il s'approcha à toute vitesse de la rambarde. Il sauta sur celle-ci et courut au dessus du vide. Il vacilla un moment, ses capacités n'étant pas encore aux maximum mais un sourire délirant prit tout de même sa place sur les lèvres. Oh que ça faisait du bien.

Le vent soufflait à plein poumons, les vagues étaient hautes et arrivaient à faire vaciller le Heart.

La mer était magnifique. Il rit alors qu'il effectuait des pirouettes sur la mince surface de bois, jouant des mains et des pieds avec une dextérité de gymnaste de haut niveau. Oh que c'était bon.

Il se foutait de tout. Il se foutait du brun blessé qui devait le regarder avec des tonneaux à la place des yeux, il se foutait d'être sur le pont-supérieur du submersible de cet enfoiré de Trafalgar Law, et même de tomber parce qu'il ne tomberait pas, parce ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis, c'était la liberté, une liberté sans nom.

Il sautait et tourbillonnait sur lui même, dans d'insolentes acrobaties, se moquant et même appréciant la perdition qui s'emparait de tout son être.

Au bout que quelques minutes de son manège joyeux, il s'assit, les pieds au dessus du vide, balança les jambes doucement, les yeux perdus dans un horizon lointain et un quelque peu indéfini.

Des jours qu'il était enfermé et l'impression d'oppression s'estompait enfin. Il inspira l'air avec avidité et exhala avec bonheur. Ça piquait un peu mais c'était l'odeur de la mer. L'odeur que portait les alizés. Des joies enfantines, des bonheurs à deux, des félicités de jeunesse.

Il la vit un instant à ses cotés, ses jambes se balançant, elles aussi.

Un chapeau de capitaine placé sur un foulard rouge attaché autours de son crâne. Ses longs cheveux parsemés de tresses, noirs comme la nuit, ondulant comme des serpents, s'échappaient du tissu. Une veste élégante, des bottes montantes, une paires de mitaines et ce collier doré qu'elle avait toujours porté.

Ouais, ç'aurait bien été son style. Les yeux d'un rouge merveilleux, perdus dans un brumeux vague et un sourire rêveur aux lèvres.

Et cette seconde, il redevint cet enfant aux yeux turquoises avec cette écharpe rouge un peu vieille et très abîmée. Avec ses rêves hors-la-loi. Avec sa joie d'autrefois.

Elle, qui voulait devenir pirate, parce que c'est la liberté, Pen' !, et lui juste à ses ordres.

Il sourit d'avantage. Ouais ça aurait été ça.

Leur rêve de jeunesse matérialisé. Un bateau pirate fendant les flots et crevant l'horizon.

Cette mer si douce les aurait portés vers ce monde flou et embelli par l'imagination.

Un bien fou après cet enfermement de malheur. Il allait pouvoir rentrer dans la chambre d'hôtel qu'il avait loué pour les prochains jours, récupérer ses cartes, ses quelques affaires - son fatras d'avis de recherches et ses quelques vêtements - et prendre le premier bateau pour la prochaine île.

Son sourire se fana soudainement. Ses affaires. Ses armes. Il tourna la tête vers l'entrée du sous-marin – apercevant Wakame qui le fixait étrangement - et sa nuque émettant un craquement pas vraiment rassurant.

Noon ! Il le sentait mal, très mal … mauvaise idée. S'il entrait là dedans, il avait l'intuition bizarre qu'il y resterait. Donc, non non et non !

Il fallait qu'il s'en aille. A tout prix. Ou presque.

Il prit une grande inspiration, se releva sur son perchoir et trottina vers la bite d'amarrage à laquelle était accrochée un des cordages du sous-marin. D'un bond, il fut sur le port et un sprint plus tard, il disparut de la vision de Wakame.

Lui n'avait pas bougé depuis que l'albinos l'avait repoussé. Figé par la vision que lui avait offert cet homme.

Il l'avait vu, un sourire plus long que le Puffing Tom s'étalant d'un coin à l'autre de ses oreilles en une expression absolument ravie.

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser à présent. Il l'avait vu, ivre d'un bonheur inconnu. Un peu comme Bepo lorsqu'il pouvait enfin sortir, il respirait.

Le brun eut un sourire doux. La main de Shashi avait agrippée son bras. Alors qu'il allait se barrer en courant prévenir le cap'taine afin déviter que cet enfoiré de première s'échappe.

Après tout, pour ça, Shashi avait toujours raison.

Il savait ce qu'il fallait faire pour que le cap'tain ait ce garçon aux yeux rouges dans son équipage.

##################

Penguin courrait sans s'arrêter. Environ un quart d'heure qu'il traversé la ville et un quart d'heure qu'il manquait de se ramasser lamentablement à chaque intersection sur sa route. Il soufflait comme un bœuf – ses blessures n'étant pas toujours pas guéries - et avec tout les chocs qu'il se prenait, ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant.

Il sentait les regards inquisiteurs de tout coté, posés sur lui qui courrait comme un malade. La seule chose à laquelle il faisait attention dans sa course folle s'était à ne pas se heurter à des demoiselles.

Il vira brusquement sur sa gauche, aperçevant enfin le bâtiment.

Une grande battisse avec un toit de tôle, percée d'une multitude de cheminées noires. La façade grise étaient parcourue de fissures , une sorte de toile d'araignée en béton.

L'hôtel Or-Argent-Pureté – portant d'ailleurs très mal son nom - n'était pas vraiment l'endroit le plus sûr de cette ville de timbrés mais bien le seul endroit, où les chambres étaient propres. Il grimaça. Et encore… il avait été soulagé de ne pas trouver de cadavre sous les draps en entrant la première fois dans la salle à coucher.

Il se dirigea vers l'entrée, poussa le battant et entra. L'endroit n'avait même pas la décence d'avoir un salon pour faire patienter ses clients. Il grimaça à nouveau. Roger, qu'il détestait ce bâtiment.

Juste un comptoir où une dame grosse et grasse regardait avec antipathie le nouvel arrivant comme si celui-ci était le dernier des déchets. D'ailleurs, c'était à peine si elle n'était pas à deux doigts de décrocher l'escargophone pour appeler les Marines.

Il soupira.

C'est sûr que ses habits en entrant la première fois étaient plus…. Digne, pourrait on dire. Il portait encore les vêtements que lui avait prêté Shashi et le contraste devait être saisissant.

Il regrettait un peu sa veste en jean. C'était un peu bête mais le fait qu'il avait dût remuer ciel et terre pour en trouver une à sa taille lui donnait une certaine importance.

Mais ce n'était pas important. Plus rien n'était important.

Il se dirigea jusqu'à la damoiselle et s'appuyant un peu sur le comptoir, dit :

« Dame – elle haussa le sourcil droit jusqu'au plafond -, je suis le client de la chambre 56 – oui il y avait assez peu de logements - et j'aimerai, si cela vous convient, récupérer ma clef. »

La femme eut alors la tête que fait le poisson rouge lorsqu'on le sort de l'eau. Un rire amusé glissa contre les lèvres du jeune homme et retint un sourire. Les femmes avaient beau être les plus honorable créatures de cette terre, qu'est-ce qu'elles étaient étranges parfois. La preuve, San l'était tellement.

« S'il vous plaît, Dame, ajouta t-il. »

Il n'eut qu'à attendre quelques secondes de plus et la clef acier reposait dans la paume de sa main.

####################################

Allongé sur son petit lit une place, Penguin fixait le plafond.

Il avait réunit le peu de possessions qu'il avait laissé à l'hôtel dans un coin. Il avait même changé de vêtement. Bizarrement, les seuls qu'il avait eu envie de mettre étaient un pantalon gris, un sweet jaune et une veste très clair. Sa seconde paire de bottes reposaient dans un coin de la pièce. Il avait récupéré les quelques armes dites de " rechanges " et elles l'attendaient rangées dans des étuis.

Il quitterait la ville au matin même. Sûr. Le premier navire marchant qui passerait.

Tout pour s'éloigner de cette ville.

_Comme avant. Comme ce jour._

« Tais-toi. »

Sa voix résonna dans la pièce. Il tendit ses mains vers le ciel et regarda ses paumes abîmées.

Tout était prêt. Mais il était incapable de dormir.

Il fuyait à nouveau. C'était gamin. Puéril. Et terriblement lâche.

Un mensonge.

Même la voix s'était tue.

Mais…

Il avait peur. Toutes ces choses qu'il aurait fais en temps normal…

Être gentil, aimer…

_« Choisis, Pen' »_

Le sommeil l'emporta dans ses bras de brume.

####################################

La porte éclata. Véritablement. Comme si on l'avait cisaillée en plein de morceaux différents et qu'on avait donné un grand coup. Même résultat.

Des éclats de bois volèrent en tous sens , l'un d'eux éraflant méchamment l'arcade sourcilière du jeune homme. Une grimace étira ses joues blanches lorsqu'il sentit qu'un peu de sang s'écoulait vers son œil. Et merde.

Ce n'était pas possible ; qu'est-ce qui se passait encore, bordel !

Il se redressa péniblement sur son lit, les ailes de Morphé refusant de le lâcher. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette merde ?

Une peur soudaine lui saisit les tripes. Et si c'était…. ! Non pas lui ! Non ! Il venait juste de s'enfuir. Pas maintenant !

Pourtant, l'ombre de Trafalgar Law se dessinait déjà sur le sol.

« Tu pensais pouvoir m'échapper, Penguin-ya, fit la voix traînante du Chirurgien De la Mort. »

######################################

* Oui, pour ceux qui ont des doutes, ceci est un rire….

Putain, autant vous dire que j'ai eut du mal l'écrire ce ******* de chapitre 10. Imaginez : l'épilogue est écrit ! ( Pas corrigé... mais là n'est pas le sujet. ) Les gars… et les filles, vous voyez, je bosse * écroulé sous le travail scolaire * mais j'écris ! Dès que j'ai un moment j'écris. Et ça c'est pour vous, les gens … et pour un peu moi aussi.

( Juste un truc… navré pour l'Oc…. )

Donc après mon coup de gueule – provoqué par le fait qu'une certaine auteur n'a toujours pas sortie son dernier chapitre…. -, REVIEUWS !

Sam-Elias:

Merci pour cette gentille revieuw…. **snif snif**. Lol… si tu le dis ^^.

Et pour les surprises…., j'en ai encore quelques unes dans mon chapeau ( des délires et quelques trucs marrants .. je suppose )

Merci… encore!

Miyakko :

Je ne sais absolument ce que tu penser en lisant mais… bon voilà ^^ ( briseuse de rêves ).

Raté par contre, Shashi se débrouille assez bien tout seul ...^^

Merci beaucoup pour toute ces choses gentilles^^

Little Pingoo ( c'est bien écrit cette fois bordel ! ) :

T'es cousine de mon Perso… wahhh ! Ze veux un autographe ! Pitié ! ( t'as réussit à consoler un auteur ).

De l'amitié…peu être. Shashi … s'en fout. Tant que Law a ce qu'il veut et qu'il peut êytre tranquille, tout baigne ( océan, sous-marin, jokes…. ).

J'aime faire chier… mais surtout garder un certain suspens. En fait, théoriquement il ne reste que deux ou trois chapitres ( non je ne m'appelle pas Harlem et je ne m'amuse pas à écrire tout les chapitres en avance et à les poster tout les vendredi ). Plus l'épilogue.

Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien.

##################

Bises de Traff's.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonsoir, les gens. Joyeux Noel en retard – pour ceux qui le fête et pour ceux qui ne ne le fête pas, bonne vacances - et nouvel an en avance. **

**Normalement j'aurais dut être hors circulation jusqu'à la rentrée au moins mais coup de bol, avec le nouvel ordinateur que j'ai pu recevoir, la fluidité d'écriture que m'offrait un putain de clavier qui fonctionne correctement m'a visiblement donné des ailes et accessoirement une connexion internet viable – bien que je doute que cela vienne du clavier dans ce cas précis. **

**Alors je poste deux chapitres à la fois : certains risquent de râler étant donné que je vais surement avoir une période de page blanche ensuite. Ils sont assez courts et la fin, et assez abrupte je trouve – ma bêta aussi d'ailleurs. **

**Tiens d'ailleurs en parlant d'elle, je la remercie de tout mon cœur~ pour m'avoir corrigé deux chapitres à la fois.**

**Je remercie à tout ceux et à toutes celles qui mettent en favoris ou en follow... j'vous aime, les gars!**

**Avertissement :**** Law est our moi un putain de sadique, pervers et à tendance psychopathes… alors si vous le trouvez un peu démoniaque (ou comme l'a gentiment dit ma bêta : '' il est LE démon ''), c'est normal.**

**Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 11 - Enfin

Devant les yeux exorbités du jeune homme, dans la lumière matinale que diffusé la minuscule fenêtre, les ombres sinistres des silhouettes familières se dessinaient. Dans la pénombre floutait les contours

Non. Non. Non.

La litanie des négations dans sa tête. L'éclat de cet immense nadoshi. Les mèches rousses de Shashi. Et la combi fluo de Bepo.

Une petite voix vicieuse dans sa tête lui murmura que s'il n'y avait que trois mousquetaires qui se dressaient devant lui, c'était pour la simple et mauvaise raison qu'il avait flanqué une raclée à d'Artagnan. Ou plutôt Wakame.

Enfin bon, avec tout ce qui lui avait envoyé dans le lard, il aurait été bien étonnant que celui-ci puisse venir sur ces deux jambes. Une pensée coupable et traitresse tirailla ses entrailles mais elle fut bien vite oubliée au profit – pour son plus grand désespoir – de cette horrible appréhension bien plus horrible. Elle le tiraillait de toute part, partant de son ventre tel un monstrueux serpent s'entortillant autours de ces viscères. Il montait autours de sa colonne vertébrale, se coulant entre chaque vertèbre. Sa froideur reptilienne s'imprimait sur ses muscles, le glaçant peu à peu de l'intérieur – imitant étrangement la sensation qu'il avait ressentie lorsque la bulle l'avait pris dans sa sphère céruléenne.

Ça tournait dans sa tête à une vitesse folle, hurlante toupie dans sa tête piquetée de mèches blanches.

Merde ! Merde ! Merde !

Tout cela n'était qu'une immense farce, un traquenard si grand qu'il ne pouvait s'en défaire.

Le rire moqueur de San chanta à ses oreilles.

Même elle se fichait de lui. En même temps elle aurait eu bien raison. Il aurait dû partir tout de suite ! Et pas attendre gentiment comme un con que ce psychopathe le retrouve.

Il se redressa sur le lit, se releva sans un mot et se planta sur ses jambes.

Il aurait aimé un instant être représenté après sa mort, tel un martyr ayant vaillamment résisté contre l'ennemi fourbe et sournois que représenté le rookie.

Il déglutit bruyamment et défia du regard l'homme en face de lui.

« Que viens faire le chirurgien de la Mort en ces sinistres lieux ? N'est-il pas occupé, demanda-t-il, avec tout le fiel dont il était capable. »

Le regard resta amusé. Et un brin effrayant.

…

…

Non en fait, très effrayant.

Il s'approcha doucement de l'albinos, comme on s'approche d'un animal sauvage.

« Ecoute moi bien Penguin-ya, je vais t'enseigner un truc tout bête – il se tendit à ces mots. Quand j'ai décidé que je voulais quelque chose, je l'obtiens. Et là – il marqua un arrêt comme pour donner un effet à sa phrase -, c'est _toi_ que je veux. »

Penguin blanchit. Littéralement. Son teint déjà naturellement très pâle vira à une teinte assez lait. Un nuancé entre le verdâtre et le blanc écru. Ses joues avaient été aspiré entre ses dents et ses petites canines s'enfoncèrent dans la peau tendre.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces conneries ? De quoi il parlait ?

Il n'appartenait à personne. Et il ne voulait certainement devenir le chien de cet homme.

_Tu te voiles la face, Pen'. Tu sais très bien qu'être subordonné n'a aucun rapport avec lécher les pompes de cette asperge. Aucun. _

San… il tenta d'ignorer la remontrance de l'autre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, l'Chir' ? », abandonnant le vouvoiement pseudo-insultant pour un tutoiement bien plus agressif.

Un sourire fourbe glissa sur les lèvres du brun. Le malaise évident du pauvre gamin le faisait bien rire, mais il n'en dit rien.

« Je veux simplement dire qu'avant la fin de la journée, ton cul est dans mon sous-marin, ta bouche est fermée et ne s'ouvre que pour dire des choses autres que des sottises inutiles – protestations et autres – et tes poings restent dans tes poches et ne vont cogner tes namakas. C'est suffisamment clair ? »

…

…

La mâchoire de l'albinos tenta vainement de remonter, mais celle-ci semblait décider à se polir sur le sol parfaitement dégueulasse.

« Euuuh…

Désolé je n'interprète pas les onomatopées juste pour le plaisir de déchiffrer ton langage assez primale…

Et si je refuse ? Pourquoi j'voudrais v'nir dans votre équipage. Z'êtes quatre, dont deux pouvant potentiellement me tuer »

Le sourire fourbe du Chirurgien de la Mort s'élargit encore.

Il se regardaient en chien faïence, l'un et l'autre prêt à se jeter l'un

Puis, sortant sans aucune barrière ni discipline, de la bouche d'un roux :

« Tu prends quoi… comme drogue j'veux dire ? ».

Il se crispa soudainement mais ne put détournait les yeux des orbes orageux pour incendier le jeune homme. Ce dernier ajouta :

« C'est bizarre, ajouta Shashi. T'as les couleurs du cap'tain et pourtant t'arrives à soutenir mordicus que tu n'veux pas être des nôtres. T'es bizarre… »

Les yeux de Penguin s'étrécirent en deux fentes pour se braquer sur le rouquin. Une tempêtes d'hémoglobine avait commencé à dansé dans ses iris. Ses mains s'agitèrent convulsivement mais il les plongea dans ses poches pour camoufler son coup de chaud.

« Shashi…, avertis Law, en fixant du coin de l'œil le faciès de l'albinos – légèrement inquiet même s'il ne voulait l'admettre, por le garçon à la langue trop volubile -, celui-ci se tordant dans une expression peu amène.

Mais le roux, ignorant le conseil – la mise en garde – continua sur sa lancée.

Nan, mais c'est vrai cap'tain ! R'gardez ! Il a les même couleurs sur ses fringues que celle du submersible. On dirait presque qu'il se ment à lui-même ! C'est peut-être pour ça que t'arrives pas à sourire. T'es pas heureux ? T'es cassé ?... tu sais, le cap'tain, il est pas mécano de base, mais si moi j'sais réparer le Heart, lui il sait réparer les gens. »

Il lui offrit un sourire parfaitement éblouissant.

Un ange passa. Il avait des oreilles d'ours.

Une seconde plus tard, Penguin se jeta, toute griffes dehors sur le roux. Il abattit son pied à l'endroit exact où se trouva l'autre quelques secondes plus tôt. Il eut un mouvement dérouté en s'apercevant qu'il n'y avait personne à l'emplacement de l'impact.

Il croisa un instant le regard amusé de Law.

Un souffle d'air dans son dos.

Il se retourna, croisant les bras en pure défense et le poing de Shashi cogna les biceps tendus.

Il siffla doucement. Le jeunot en avait sous l'manche finalement. Un sourire étrange accompagné d'un tout aussi louche sentiment de satisfaction monta en lui. Peut-être causé par le fait qu'il ne s'était pas fait assommé par un bleu. Le peu d'honneur qui lui resté aurait trop pris dans les dents.

_Mais il n'a-_

« La ferme », grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

Le roux tenta un coup latéral mais l'albinos avait déjà sauté et d'une pirouette faucha ses jambes. Il atterrit sur le sol et roula rapidement évitant de justesse la jambe vengeresse. Il se releva tandis que Penguin se remettait en position d'attaque. Il sprinta sur l'albinos et pirouetta agilement afin de se retrouver derrière l'autre. Le roux dut se baissait de justesse pour éviter l'uppercut, se rétablissant avec peine sur ses jambes.

Il était en position de faiblesse, il le savait. Mais il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que le blanc réagisse aussi mal. Il ne pouvait pas tout prévoir après tout. Et il avait beau savoir que sa force n'était pas négligeable, face à cet homme dont l'esprit semblait en proie à de constant tourments, il ne faisait pas le poids.

Penguin aux mèches d'argent, pensa-t-il. Il n'y allait pas au maximum de sa puissance. Ça se sentait. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du roux.

Ce dernier voulut enchaîner avec un crochet du droit mais l'avant-bras de Pen' contra. Celui-ci attrapa d'une main le poing du roux, l'emprisonnant dans sa poigne et fit tourner.

Le roux se tordit de douleur, son bras tordu à l'extrême. Et Pen' tira.

Shashi se laissa entraîné par le mouvement et – confondu dans la douleur de ses membres – l'albinos lui enfonça son genou dans l'abdomen. Shashi s'effondra.

Pas mort. Même évanouis. Car il l'aimait bien ce garçon. Ce mécano. Capable de s'extasier pour s'y peu. Il l'aimait bien. Et il lui avait promis. Après tout, il ne voulait pas que ce stupide gamin trop heureux meurt.

Il se retourna, le visage inexpressif mais les yeux tirant sur le rose, vers Trafalgar Law, prêt à recevoir soit un coup d'une puissance qui lui éclaterait certainement le ventre ou une réplique cinglante qui lui tordrait les entrailles.

Mais quand les deux regards ennemis se rencontrèrent, penguin ne vit que de l'amusement.

Il fallait qu'il fasse face, qu'il soit cour-

Un poids lui tomba dessus. Il s'écrasa au sol, avec la nette impression qu'un monstre marin écrasait son gigantesque fessier sur son frêle corps. Il couina piteusement.

Bepo l'écrasait de son imposante masse.

« Bordel ! Saleté d'ours en pelche fluo obèse, laisse-moi !

Désolé…, murmura l'ours penaud, mais l'cap'tain m'a dit que tu ne devais pas bouger. Et j'ne discute pas les ordres du cap'tain.

Il se débattit encore un instant à grand renforts de coups de pieds et de contorsions pour tenter de se dégager de la force qui le maintenait au sol, mais n'y fit.

Son regard dériva et ses yeux pourpres rencontrèrent les orbes orageuses de Trafalgar Law. Celui-ci se rapprocha tranquillement et il plia les jambes pour se retrouver accroupi sur les talons, devant le pauvre jeune homme, alors que celui-ci se débattait, étouffant lentement sous le poids du mammifère.

« Ma proposition tient toujours. »

Il lança un regard haineux à l'homme. Ce cruel homme, cet immonde être qui ne faisait que le torturait depuis plus de deux semaines.

« Et ma réponse reste malheureusement pour vous inchangé. »

Il y eut un petit instant de flottement tandis que les deux se dévisageaient. Puis :

« Bepo… laisse-le, s'il te plaît. »

La seconde suivante, la boule de poils blancs se retirait de la proie. Penguin mit quelques secondes à se remettre sur ses deux jambes, se redressa en époussetant les poils qui s'accrochaient à sa veste et à son falzar. Il ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte mais la majorité de ceux-là, c'était accumulés dans ses cheveux et se fondaient dans la masse neigeuse.

Il releva enfin la tête, ces iris brillantes d'appréhension et d'incompréhension.

« Viens, Mèches d'Argents. »

Il se jeta sur Law.

#######################################3

Il avait eu le nez dans la poussière de la chambre. Il s'était pris des coups d'une telle force qu'il avait l'impression qu'on l'avait écorché dans la longueur. Des coupures sanglantes marqué ses épaules. Ça promettait de belles cicatrices blanches tout ça.

Il tenta de se relever mais aucun de ses muscles ne voulaient obéir à l'injonction neuronale. Il tremblait malgré tout, souffrait le martyr, pissait le sang. Et pourtant, là maintenant, une main lui maintenait la tête à quelques centimètres du sol, tandis que l'autre l'invitait à une poignée de main.

« Alors, Pen' ? »

Et Pen' s'effondra en larmes.

Tout s'échappait. Il avait joué durant trop longtemps à la coccote-minute ces derniers jours et tout s'en allait à présent. Il chialait comme une fille mais pour une fois s'en foutait. Cette main. Il n'avait plus le choix.

Cet homme était fou. Fou à lier. Un peu comme lui. Mais il savait qu'il était en miette. Plus bon à rien. Et pourtant à travers la lumière de cette aube naissante, il voyait cette main tendue.

Il l'attrapa. Un sourire aux lèvres, des traînées de larmes partait de ces yeux rouges comme le sang de ce jour-là. Parce qu'il venait de trouver quelque chose. Qui valait bien tout cela. Que sa peine. Que sa douleur. Que ce yoyo constant auquel jouait son esprit malade.

_Un monstre n'a pas tou-_

Il n'était pas un monstre.

_« J'accepte Capitaine ! »_

**Si l'envie vous en prend, j'aimerais bien connaître votre avis sur ce chapitre.**

**Bises de Traff's**


	12. Epilogue

**Dernier chapitre ( si n peut appeler un épilogue chapitre ) avant la fin j'espère que vous aurez aimé. Je vais continuez suit à ça sur le projet _Les deux inconnus. _**

_Bonnes lecture !_

**Épilogue**

Ça faisait quelques mois qu'il était avec Trafalgar Law – sur et dans son sous-marin – à se socialiser avec plus ou moins de réussite avec d'autres personnes et il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser.

Pour l'instant, il passait ses journées entre le pont, sa cabine et la salle des cartes – qui était devenu en quelques sorte sa seconde chambre -, ses yeux pourpres perdus dans le vide. A plaisanter de temps en temps avec Shashi – qui dormait dans la même chambre que lui.

D'ailleurs, quand il avait appris m'effroyable nouvelle, il avait fait la gueule pendant des jours. A se disputer sans s'arrêter avec Wakame. Et ce, malgré l'enterrement de la hache de guerre exigé poliment – un scalpel sous la gorge – par le cap'tain.

Les deux s'étaient au départ adressé des sourires crispés, l'un se mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour s'empêcher de cracher son venin, l'autre fourrant ses mains dans ses poches afin d'éviter de répandre le sang. Des faux sourires en papier mâché. Et il n'avait suffis que d'une étincelle pour que la poudre prenne feu et manque de les tuer. Après tout se battre sur un pont couvert de savon – nettoyage hebdomadaire oblige -, n'était pas la meilleure idée au monde. Surtout qu'étrangement, il était parfaitement incapable de se battre correctement depuis son allégeance.

Il savait toujours se bastonner – et bien heureusement d'ailleurs, il n'aurait jamais pu y survivre dans le cas contraire, il en était sûr et San se foutrait de sa gueule pour l'éternité - enchaînant coups de pieds sur uppercuts fulgurants, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il le sentait. Ce ne fut pas avec la force de terrasser un équipage tout entier – comme il l'avait fait des mois, des années auparavant – qu'il se lança toutes griffes dehors sur le brun. Non, ce n'était qu'avec une énergie molle, qu'il avait méchamment matraqué le brun. Mais il le lui avait rendu.

La rage et la fureur qui caractérisait auparavant ses coups avaient disparu. Et c'était apaisant.

Ils s'étaient fait gronder par Bepo mais étrangement le capitaine n'avait rien dit ils continuaient à se battre – étrangement de manière assez hebdomadaire, tous les mardis et jeudis, sur un pont glissant de savon – l'un contre l'autre.

Et c'est ainsi qu'après deux semaines de ce régime, étalés comme des loques sur le bois humide, ils avaient parlé. Par petites touches, à petits pas. Mais ils avaient appris à se connaître.

Il avait parlé de femmes, pis de Shashi et enfin de Law.

Il l'aimait bien. Il avait appris que le cuisinier se battait avec un pistolet. Il visait bien d'ailleurs bien, et après quelques hésitations, il avait fini par lui dire que lui ne savait pas tirer. Évidemment, le brun s'était fichu de lui. Surtout quand il apprit qu'il possédait une arme à feu.

Il n'avait pas apprécié les nombreuses railleries qui étaient tombées, compte tenu d tous les efforts qu'il avait fournis pour d'un, récupéré les armes et de deux, levé le pistolet dans sa main le flingue sans trembler. Mais il ne s'était pas non plus énervé. Il avait attendu que les piques insolentes de l'autre cessent puis lui avait demandé de lui apprendre.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de flingue, le cap'tain avait fini par lui rendre le sien, qui reposait coincé par le canon dans sa ceinture.

Il contempla le journal qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Après quelques jours où il n'avait absolument pas parlé, le cap'tain avait décrété qu'il devait écrire. Un point c'est tout.

Et on ne discutait pas les ordres du cap'tain si on ne voulait passer un looong quart d'heure sur la table d'opération.

Ça l'avait aidé. Beaucoup. Le cap'tain avait eu raison. Comme d'habitude.

Ul soupira, l'horizon béant autours de lui. Il se sentait encore un peu perdu mais il avait réussi. Un sourire étira ses joues.

Il la vit un instant à ses côtés, ses jambes se balançant elles aussi dans ce vide au-dessus des flots.

Et cette seconde, il redevint cet enfant aux yeux turquoises avec cette écharpe rouge un peu vieille et très abîmée. Avec ses rêves hors-la-loi. Avec sa joie d'autrefois.

Elle, qui voulait devenir pirate, _parce que c'est la liberté, Pen' !_ et lui juste à ses ordres, brave moussaillon, courageux garçon rêvant en couleur océan.

Ils avaient appris à lire, à écrire, à vivre tout simplement dans les méandres de leur ville. Ils avaient écouté les histoires des vieux loups de mers, dessiné des cartes de ce qu'ils voudraient voir et visiter, créant des rêves d'une douceur rare en ces temps dorés de piraterie.

Ils avaient un grand avenir, être heureux, c'était leur objectif final.

Accomplissement de tout. Avec ça, juré ! Promis, juré, même, ils vivaient. Et vivre c'était aussi beau que d'être heureux.

Mais elle était partie. Laissant derrière elle, son lot de tristesse, de remords et de toutes ces choses qui l'avait rendu ainsi. Il en avait bavé, c'était sûr. S'enterrant dans cette spirale macabre rythmé par des morts sans que jamais cela ne cesse, plongeant toujours plus loin dans ces propres limbes et allant même jusqu'à gratter la surface du purement démoniaque.

Tuer, tuer, tuer. Il s'enlisait dans son propre malheur, attirant dans sa misère d'autres ombres. Mais cela ne l'avait pas dérangé.

Les spectres de tous ces pirates, ces cruels hommes, enfin, tout ce qui avait eu le déplaisir d'avoir sa tête sur du papier administratif et qui un jour avait croisé la route de cet albinos maluné.

Mais voilà, un jour c'était lui qui avait rencontré plus fort que lui, en la personne de ce grand blond au cheveux jusqu'au cul, avec cet arrogance, cet éclat si étrange derrière son masque très moche.

Il l'avait redescendu sur Terre à vrai dire et même en dessous du niveau des océans, pensa-t-il un sourire un poil ironique sur les lèvres.

Et dans une boite de conserve fluo, en compagnie d'un brun psychopathe, d'un rouquin fou de mécanique, un ours parlant et d'un blond carburant au café, il avait trouvé quelque chose. Ce quelque chose, cela ressemblait à une sorte de famille. Le cap'tain l'avait dit de toute façon : l'équipage allait s'agrandir de manière très certainement exponentielle. Alors oui, pour tout cela, il allait sourire, jouir de cette vie qu'on lui offrait sur un plateau d'argent – bien que d'une certaine manière (pas qu'une), c'était le sabre sous la gorge qu'il avait accepté.

Et grâce à lui, à présent, il était libre. De ses cauchemars, de ses peurs démesurées et du reste.

Il lui avait parlé de ce qu'il ce qu'il avait ressenti.

Il lui avait parlé d'elle.

Il s'était épanché des heures durant sur son épaule – hachant ses mots avec une tristesse sans commune mesure.

Et après, une fois toutes ses peines gémies, il lui avait répondu.

C'était sa faute. Oui. Law n'avait pas mâché ses mots, en lui infligeant ça mais il ne mâchait jamais ces mots à vrai dire.

Il aurait dû aller la secourir. Ça aussi c'était sûr.

Mais elle lui aurait pardonné. Il ne fallait pas en douter.

Elle l'aurait boudé longtemps mais elle l'aurait pardonné. Il n'avait absolument aucun doute là-dessus.

Car l'un comme l'autre, avait été les meilleurs amis du monde.

Penguin l'avait écouté dire tout cela. Essuyé ses larmes de détresse. Promit qu'il ne pleurerait plus. Et il lui avait juré allégeance.

Il sourit doucement

il n'était finalement pas aux ordres de sa douce amie, de cette bonne à enfermer.

Il le regrettait un peu mais bon.

_Trafalgar Law. Ce nom signifiait tout à présent pour lui._

Il n'oublierait jamais cette amie. Cette enfant qui l'avait tourmenté si longtemps, que son imagination avait rendue cruelle. Oui, il porterait son souvenir comme un drapeau joyeux par ces nouveaux temps.

Et ses yeux se parèrent du turquoise d'autrefois comme un morceau d'océan. Il y flottait toujours quelques éclats bordeaux et vermillons mais il eut un sourire doux comme le vent.

« Je suis un pirate, un Heart. J'y suis arrivé San. »

Et à cet instant, Law, vit.

Une jeune femme. Avec des cheveux longs noirs comme une nuit sans lune, ondulant tels des serpents, inclinant son chapeau de corsaire, un demis-sourire plus tendre que le monde étirant ses joues. Et si on observait encore mieux, on devinait l'éclat rieur de deux prunelles rouges sur un visage d'ange.

Il tendit l'oreille juste à cet instant et entendit, murmuré à demi-mot :

_« Trafalgar Law, j'te préviens, si tu lui fais le moindre mal…_

\- Je hais les ordres mais même si cela y ressemble fortement, j'vais faire une exception pour cette fois…

_\- Sûr ?_ Demanda cette espèce de fantôme, hésitante.

\- Oui, j'ne perdrais aucun des membres de mon équipage. »

Le mirage, sourit puis murmura en direction de ce garçon qui n'avait tant grandit :

_« J'sais que j'suis partie tôt, trop tôt à vrai dire. J'sais que tu t'en voudras longtemps encore mais tu sais, on s'tait promis de vivre heureux. Et l'peu de temps que j'ai foulé c'tte terre à tes côtés, j'pense… qu'il fut le plus beau de mon existence._

_Pen', j'crois que t'as l'un des plus beaux trésors du monde entre tes mains. Et j'crois aussi que tu vas devoirs cravacher pour trouver le premier, p'tit con ! »_

Et le vent, dernières paroles, murmurait derrière un chapeau abaissé :

« _Vis ta vie, Penguin. Aussi belle et aussi triste qu'elle sera, vis-la, Pen'. T'as pas intérêt à la rater... _»

Et le temps que des paupières s'abaissent et se relèvent à nouveau, il n'y avait plus rien. Juste le souvenir d'un mirage, d'une promesse, d'un autrefois apaisé.

Trafalgar ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer, ignorait si ce qu'il venait de se passer était une hallucination particulièrement réaliste ou quelque chose du même cru, mais là, il s'en foutait.

Il entendit la porte derrière lui frémir étrangement et il soupira.

« Allez-y, vous n'attendez que ça… »

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, avec un " merci cap'tain " général – et il ne réussit même pas à s'en agacer et la seconde suivante, Penguin se trouvait assaillis de toute part.

Hésitant et gauche face à l'effusion de bonheur des autres, il sourit avec hésitation. ça s'annonçait bien. ça commençait bien même.

_Le commencement d'une nouvelle vie._

**_Si l'envie vous en prend, j'aimerais bien connaître votre avis sur ce chapitre._**

**_Bises de Traff's_**


End file.
